


Другой

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Написано в сообщество http://macusa.diary.ru/ по заявке 1.22, пункт 2: Гриндевальд/Криденс, Грейвс/Криденс. В доверие к Криденсу втерся именно Гриндевальд, а найдет умирающего обскура и выходит - Грейвс. И они разные, достаточно, чтобы Криденс смог это увидеть.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Из кинков присутствуют связывание, секс с обскуром, контролируемый оргазм, dirty talk и д/с, немного - дэдди-кинк.  
Есть явное упоминание одного канонного пейринга и намёк на другой.

С тех пор, как его выпустили из больницы, Грейвз приходил домой только ночевать. Несмотря на бессрочный отпуск — до полного восстановления, как сказала Серафина, — он знал, что времени у него немного. Он в подробностях расспросил Тину Голдштейн обо всём, что произошло, пока он сидел в плену у Гриндевальда, сделал выводы и теперь действовал, никому не говоря о своих планах.

Скамандер кое-что видел и поделился этим с Тиной, а та не умела врать. Грейвз прочёл правду в её интонациях, в бегающих глазах, нервно сжатых пальцах.

Они не знали наверняка, но подозревали, что Криденс Бербоун остался жив.

Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Грейвз был спасён, а из больницы он вырвался через три дня почти что с боем. У него не было ран и переломов, только приходилось пить зелье от последствий Круциатуса, но и с последствиями он справился.

Дома и стены лечат, сказал он Серафине — и приходил домой лишь глубокой ночью.

Он испробовал всё — чары, амулеты, зелья. Всё, что только могло пригодиться в поисках, — и предсказуемо никого не нашёл. Тогда он взялся методично обходить чердаки, подвалы, заброшенные здания в районе станции, на которой произошло пленение Гриндевальда, но и там никого не было. Такими темпами ему пришлось бы обыскать весь Нью-Йорк, а вот на это у него точно не хватило бы сил.

Тогда Грейвз на свой страх и риск сунулся в метро.

Он знал, что его гонит на каждодневные поиски — это было незавершённое дело, которое он не собирался так просто бросать. Про Криденса он знал, видел его мельком, когда занимался вторыми салемцами, но познакомился с мальчиком уже Гриндевальд, а не он сам. Если обскур был ещё жив, то его нужно было найти. Что дальше — Грейвз не загадывал. Криденс может размазать его по стенке, едва завидев, и тогда ни о чём говорить не придётся. Вообще-то его стоило посадить в камеру на нижнем этаже министерства, но Грейвз сомневался, что обскура хоть что-то может удержать. Тот, кто сможет наладить с ним контакт, получит в руки мощнейшее оружие... Впрочем, не стоило так говорить о человеке. Неизвестно однако и то, сколько там оставалось человеческого...

Грейвз пошёл сначала на соседнюю станцию, заглянул с платформы в туннель, подождал, пока пройдёт поезд, убедился, что его никто не видит, и аппарировал. У него было несколько минут, чтобы обыскать туннель до того, как пройдёт следующий поезд и придётся аппарировать снова, чтобы пропустить его.

Воспоминания он у Тины не затребовал, ограничился рассказами, но и без этого хорошо представлял себе, как нечто тёмное, чему нет названия, стекает по стенам. Зрелище, должно быть, было жуткое.

Знал он и то, что Скамандер попытался успокоить Криденса и у него почти получилось. Кто знает, что было бы, не явись Гриндевальд...

Грейвз шёл по рельсам, подсвечивая себе палочкой. Где-то капала вода, доносился далёкий гул идущего поезда. Туннель был пуст. Гул начал приближаться, Грейвз остановился, готовясь аппарировать. Стена осветилась отблеском прожектора, и Грейвз больше ждать не стал.

Таким образом он обыскал несколько перегонов между станциями и вскоре совсем уже отчаялся. От постоянных аппараций болела голова. Вскоре ему попалась решётка, которой была забрана стена. Наверное, она отделяла туннель от соседнего коллектора, судя по запаху, так и было. Грейвз наклонился и посветил между решёткой. В коллекторе журчала вода и что-то прошуршало, наверное, крыса.

— Люмос Максима, — сказал Грейвз на всякий случай и отпрянул, едва только понял, что видит. По противоположной от него стене туннеля стекала тьма.

Это ни с чем нельзя было спутать хотя бы потому, что раньше он ничего подобного не видел. Но и ошибиться он не мог. Обскур поселился здесь.

Грейвз замер из чувства самосохранения, как замирают, внезапно обнаружив перед собой дикое хищное животное. Обскур явно осознал, что что-то изменилось, наверное, яркий свет помешал ему. Тёмная масса словно отпрянула от зависшего под потолком шара света, разлилась на дне тоннеля. Было ли это истерикой? Паникой? Человеку хотя бы можно было влепить оплеуху, а что делать с этим живым желе?

Приближался поезд. Грейвз выругался сквозь зубы, он не был уверен, что, когда вернётся, обскур будет ещё здесь. Поэтому решётку он просто испарил, наклонился, протиснулся в лаз и спрыгнул вниз.

Внизу были мелкие лужицы на дне туннеля и наверняка какая-нибудь тухлятина, присматриваться он не стал.

Обскур не отпрянул от него, продолжал по-прежнему колыхаться внизу. Грейвз стоически подождал, пока пройдёт поезд, и только когда наступила тишина, заговорил.

— Криденс? — позвал он. — Ты слышишь меня? Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз... И видишь ли, я настоящий Грейвз, а не самозванец.

Тьма неопределённо колыхнулась, но ни сбегать, ни рвать его на куски обскур не спешил.

По-хорошему Криденса следовало немедленно арестовать, но Грейвз представил себе эту картину и едва не засмеялся. Обскура нужно было выманить отсюда, потому что он мог причинить людям вред, и разбираться с ним уже в другой обстановке. Кто был виноват, что Грейвз решил опробовать методы Скамандера?

Вообще-то говоря, он ещё не решил, что будет делать с обскуром, если он окажется у него в руках. Возможно, придётся и убить, если он выйдет из-под контроля.

— Криденс? — снова позвал он. — Думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что я обыскал весь центр Нью-Йорка, чтобы тебя найти. И мне бы очень не хотелось опять потратить неделю, если ты убежишь. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой... Клянусь, что не причиню тебе вреда.

С этого нужно было начинать. Впрочем, наверное, не стоило давать таких опрометчивых обещаний. Потому что теперь убийство отменяется.

— Ну, если ты не решишь причинить вред мне, — добавил Грейвз, подстраховываясь.

Обскур колыхнулся, поднялся выше, видимо, привыкая к свету, и Грейвз взял палочку покрепче.

— Так значит, ты меня слышишь? — произнёс он. — В таком случае, не мог бы ты... гм... принять человеческий облик? Потому что я не уверен, что в таком виде ты можешь разговаривать.

Он очень осторожно сделал шаг вперёд. Если обскур растерзает его прямо здесь, его тело ещё долго не найдут... Если после крыс будет что искать. Официально он в отпуске и просил не тревожить...

Грейвза замутило от отвращения к предполагаемому финалу его жизни, к тёмной массе, которая и не думала снова принимать человеческий облик. Может, Криденс уже забыл, как быть человеком?

С этим нужно было что-то делать, и Грейвз решил идти до конца. Права на трусость у него не было.

Он сделал ещё один шаг, держа руки перед собой, тьма отпрянула, как будто пытаясь вжаться в стену.

— Не бойся меня, — успокаивающе сказал Грейвз. — Я не собираюсь нападать. Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой. Нас всех тревожит то, что произошло. Никто не хочет причинить тебе боль...

Он лгал. Серафина приказала бы аврорам убить Криденса ещё раз, если бы они все были здесь и увидели его.

Грейвз балансировал на грани; что будет, если всё же придётся убить? Если он обещал и не сдержит обещания? Чем он тогда отличается от Гриндевальда?..

Впрочем, Криденс сейчас не человек. От этого становилось полегче.

Он приблизился ещё. Тьма дрожала, как дрожал бы напуганный зверь, раздумывая, бежать или примёрзнуть к земле от страха.

Может, и Криденса уже нет. Говорят же, что обскур поглощает своих носителей. А Грейвз разговаривает с отвратительным колышущимся желе, у которого нет разума и самосознания.

Обскур стелился у стены, и Грейвз присел перед ним, держа палочку наизготовку.

— Криденс, если ты меня слышишь, — попросил он, — пожалуйста, я хочу видеть тебя. Я честен с тобой. И ты можешь убить меня без усилий, а я тебя — нет. Так что я тебя слабее. А я никогда не обижал слабых и не думаю, что ты такое делал.

От того, что он нёс, во рту появился кисловатый привкус, до того было противно. Это когда ещё он признавал себя слабым?!

Больше медлить было нельзя, это значило показать самому себе, в какую тряпку превратился. Держа палочку в правой руке, Грейвз протянул левую и коснулся тёмной массы. Тьма вздрогнула и отпрянула, но не утекла и не исчезла.

— Криденс, — сказал Грейвз. — Ты можешь показаться. Я не сделаю тебе больно, если ты не нападёшь на меня. А я уверен, что ты не нападаешь просто так.

Его кисть на второй раз утонула в темноте, как в воде, но Грейвз ничего не почувствовал, как будто рука прошла сквозь воздух. Ни холода, ни покалывания, ничего. Что там, он ждал даже страшного рывка, с которым обскур поглотит его, ждал, что лишится руки, но ничего не происходило.

— Криденс? — снова позвал он. — Вот я перед тобой — и я не делаю ничего, хотя мог бы. Теперь я уверен, что и ты тоже...

Запястье левой руки что-то сжало, и он едва не закричал, едва не ударил заклятием и остановился лишь в последний миг. Его не ранили и не тащили, просто обскур удерживал его, и Грейвз и знать не хотел, как он это делает, напротив, старался отогнать от себя мысли, что его держит живая тёмная субстанция, сила в чистом виде.

Тьма расплылась щупальцами, одно осторожно коснулось колена Грейвза, поползло выше. Он заметил, что тьма обхватывает и правую руку, когда стало уже слишком поздно, и старался только не выпустить палочку.

Обскур держал его за руки, тьма ползла по предплечьям, натыкаясь на каждую складку на рукавах и каждый раз на секунду замирая, как будто не решаясь ползти дальше. В какой-то момент его пальцы разжались сами собой, палочка стукнулась об каменный пол, и Грейвз обречённо вздохнул, пытаясь откинуться назад. Может, у него и рук уже нет, просто он не чувствует.

Когда тьма достигла плеч, Грейвзу стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Хочешь убить меня? — спросил он и представил, как умрёт, медленно поглощённый тьмой в этом коллекторе, среди нечистот и крыс.

Тьма осторожно коснулась его лица, ощупала, как будто изучая, и он уже вообразил, как она врывается в его лёгкие, чтобы растворить в себе, сделать своим... Видит Мерлин, он не хотел становиться тьмой.

Обскур предсказуемо не отвечал, а Грейвз понял, что его обвивают за пояс и поперёк груди. Он задёргался, пытаясь урвать себе ещё несколько секунд жизни, попробовал вспомнить хоть что-то хорошее, чем можно было бы утешиться в смертный час, но не смог.

— Криденс, нет, — попросил он, услышал отчаяние в своём голосе и преисполнился презрения к самому себе. — Пожалуйста, нет.

На него навалилась тяжесть, опрокинула навзничь на мокрое дно туннеля, и Грейвз закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть.

Прошло около полуминуты, ничего не происходило, а лежащая на нём тяжесть показалась слишком материальной, состоящей из хорошо ощутимой плоти с выпирающими костями колен и локтей.

Грейвз открыл глаза. Уткнувшись ему в грудь, на нём лежал Криденс Бербоун, в человеческом облике и без сознания.

И Грейвз не смог сделать то, что был должен.

Выбираясь из-под Криденса и укладывая его на пол, разыскивая свою палочку, он с тошнотворным чувством вины понимал, что и вправду, как и говорил, не сможет ни причинить боль, ни убить.

Сейчас перед ним был не обскур, а человек, и убить его было гораздо сложнее, чем ударить лучом в тёмную массу. Несмотря на то, что само существование этого человека грозило новыми разрушениями и смертями, он не мог поступить с ним так же, как Гриндевальд поступил с Тиной и Скамандером. Чтобы доказать вину и вынести приговор, есть суд.

Он некоторое время постоял над ним. Криденс лежал, запрокинув голову, на скуле ясно виднелся кровоподтёк, пиджака на нём не было, только разорванная рубашка в пятнах засохшей крови и штаны, рваные на коленях. Скорее всего, он даже не догадался поискать себе другую одежду, хотя, казалось бы, с его силой ему ничего не стоило что-нибудь украсть.

Потом Грейвзу пришла в голову мысль, что Криденс вообще всё время с тех пор, как его едва не убили авроры, провёл в виде обскура. Мысль ему не понравилась.

Люмос светил под потолком, мимо опять прошёл поезд, третий, кажется, с тех пор, как Грейвз оказался с обскуром наедине, а он ещё не принял решения.

Криденс лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, бледный и израненный. Тянуло разорвать на нём рубашку и посмотреть, что у него за раны, но Грейвз останавливал себя.

Его ещё била дрожь после пережитого, ведь он на полном серьёзе приготовился умереть, а сейчас он не хотел принимать решение на нервах.

Можно было снять с себя ответственность, доложить Серафине — и пусть разбирается сама, но Грейвз знал, что разбирательство будет недолгим.

Он очистил себя от грязи, чтобы потянуть время, и спрятал палочку в рукав.

Можно было убить прямо здесь, но кто сказал, что у него получится и кто сказал, что он сможет?

Грейвз прошёлся по туннелю туда-сюда. По всему выходило, что сейчас он совершит ошибку, о которой потом сильно пожалеет.

Голова Криденса запрокинулась ему на плечо, когда Грейвз поднял его на руки, чтобы аппарировать. За ним протянулись клочья тьмы, хорошо видные при свете Люмоса, и тут же подобрались, как будто исчезнув в его теле. Грейвз представил себе крыльцо своего дома и покинул наконец вонючий тоннель с крысами.

Тёмный шлейф тянулся за ними, пока он нёс Криденса на второй этаж. Тот, хоть и был ростом чуть повыше, но слишком исхудал и сейчас казался почти невесомым. Вытаскивать палочку и левитировать его было не с руки, поэтому Грейвз донёс его до спальни сам.

Уложил его на свою постель поверх покрывала, потом сообразил, что нужно было отнести в гостевую спальню, но не стал исправляться.

Он отступил на шаг. На его постели Криденс казался длинным и тощим, даже больше, чем был на самом деле. И ещё — очень измученным. Грейвз вытащил палочку, чтобы снять с него одежду и очистить от грязи при помощи магии, но не успел произнести ни одного заклинания. Тёмный дым воспарил над Криденсом, не нападая, но густея и явно собираясь во что-то угрожающее.

Обскур защищал носителя, понял Грейвз, и неизвестно, кто кого тут контролирует и контролирует ли вообще.

— Я хочу помочь, — попробовал он, но тьма как будто ощерилась на него остриями чёрных лезвий, и Грейвз благоразумно убрал палочку. Не отводя взгляда от обскура, он расстегнул пальто, снял и бросил на спинку стула. Бросил туда же шарф. Развязал галстук, запонки уронил на тумбочку, закатал рукава и показал пустые руки.

— Я хочу помочь, — повторил он. Подумав немного, тьма рассеялась, и Грейвз решил, что это разрешение.

Раздевать Криденса пришлось руками, касаться грязной одежды было не противно, но Грейвз испытывал что-то сродни злости. Он рывком разрывал рукава рубашки, чтобы не возиться, всё равно она уже никуда не годилась, и они расходились под его напором.

— Мыть мне его тоже придётся вручную, без магии? — спросил он, когда с одеждой было покончено.

Целительству Грейвз учился и сейчас сходу определил самую опасную рану. Это была открытая рана, которая шла у Криденса по животу. Края её были воспалены, в разрезе виднелась алая плоть, но её быстро скрыла кровь, которая начала сочиться из раны. Теперь стало понятно, что в виде обскура Криденс действительно существовал с тех самых пор, как был ранен. В человеческом виде он бы истёк кровью довольно скоро, но обскур, видимо, завладел им и не давал умереть.

Впрочем, дело всё равно было плохо.

Исцелять Грейвз умел, но как это сделать без магии?

— Если я не применю магию, он умрёт, — сказал он обскуру, который покачивался над Криденсом, словно змея, пока сам Грейвз зажимал кровоточащую рану краем покрывала. Он вспомнил, что не-маги зашивают раны с помощью ниток и иглы, но пока он будет их искать, кровь может хлестнуть фонтаном.

— Выбирай, — велел Грейвз и протянул руку к палочке.

Он прекрасно знал, что обскур после вида направленных на него палочек помнит только боль и не хочет повторения, но не мог не попробовать.

Обскур, ширящийся и вырастающий под потолок, не оставлял ему выбора.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал Грейвз. — Клянусь, что не буду применять магию к Криденсу. Но не к нему можно?

Он вытащил палочку и сказал "Акцио!" пока её не выбили из рук.

Запас зелий с кухни прилетел в спальню довольно быстро; Грейвз бросил палочку на постель и вытряхнул всю шкатулку, зубами вытащил пробку у флакона с Кровеостанавливающим.

Чтобы приподнять Криденсу голову, пришлось отпустить покрывало и сесть рядом с ним, перетащив его на себя. К счастью, зелье тот проглотил, можно было не волноваться, что он умрёт прямо сейчас, и Грейвз взялся за следующие пузырьки.

Криденс глотал лекарства покорно, и Грейвз не заметил, как обскур снова пропал. Впрочем, стоило только взяться за палочку — и он появился опять, готовый защищать.

Грейвз выругался и призвал иглу и нить.

Процесс лечения растянулся надолго. Грейвз, сосредотачиваясь, умудрялся применять беспалочковую магию, хотя знал, что надолго его сил не хватит. Он очищал каждую ранку, прежде чем нанести заживляющую мазь. Голова начинала кружиться, но он ещё смог зачаровать бинты так, чтобы они стали водонепроницаемыми хоть на время. Оставлять Криденса грязным было нельзя, Грейвз знал, как это опасно для раненого.

Забинтовав его везде, где было необходимо, ощупав ему все кости, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии переломов, Грейвз сел на постели рядом с Криденсом и, повернувшись к нему спиной, некоторое время смотрел в окно, за которым разгорался яркий закат. Завтра будет холодно, зима на носу, вот и небо прояснилось. Вскоре в комнате стало темно.

— Люмос, — сказал Грейвз, и люстра под потолком вспыхнула. Обскур, который бдил всё время, шарахнулся от света, но потом воспрянул снова.

— Бред какой-то, — устало произнёс Грейвз.

Он приютил у себя опасную тварь и ещё и выхаживал её. Скамандер бы принял такое с восторгом. Обскур, как верная собака, сторожил своего носителя, а глава отдела магического правопорядка поворачивался к нему спиной и любовался закатом. Совсем выжил из ума. После Гриндевальда — немудрено.

Криденс дышал ровно — спал, наглотавшись зелий, и будет спать ещё долго. Окровавленное покрывало свешивалось до пола, пачкая ковёр.

Поднявшись, Грейвз снял и рубашку и отправился в ванную, где включил воду.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему — будет так, — сказал он обскуру. Кажется, уже понял, как с ним нужно взаимодействовать. Кажется, уже понял, что обскур и Криденс Бербоун — это разное.

У Криденса запали глаза, губы были покрыты коркой, угольно-чёрные ресницы дрожали, худая грудь едва заметно вздымалась.

Стараясь не рассматривать его слишком откровенно, Грейвз снова взял его на руки и понёс в ванную.

Мальчишка, казалось, собрал всю грязь всех нью-йоркских помоек и коллекторов. Непромокаемые бинты держались крепко, обскур следил за действиями Грейвза, зависнув под потолком в углу.

— Интересно, если я вдруг начну его лапать, ты среагируешь так же, как на палочку? — задумчиво спросил Грейвз, следя, чтобы Криденс не стукнулся затылком о бортик ванны. Проверять он, конечно, не стал.

После часовой возни с водой, мочалкой, мылом и шампунем Криденс, который так и не проснулся, был признан чистым.

— Ну вот, теперь та зараза, которую он нахватал, не попадёт ему в раны снова, — объяснил Грейвз и поймал себя на том, что разговаривает с обскуром на полном серьёзе.

Он не признался себе, что под конец ему стало нравиться возиться с Криденсом, особенно когда он вымывал ему шампунь из волос.

Криденс, судя по всему, жить будет, решил Грейвз, укладывая его, по-прежнему крепко спящего и насухо вытертого полотенцем, в собственную кровать. Жаль, нельзя позвать колдомедика, чтобы подтвердил.

Он укрыл Криденса одеялом, с горечью думая, что теперь видит в нём не обскура, а просто раненого и измученного юношу. Ошибка была сделана, и последствия затягивали его быстрее, чем можно было подумать.

— Спокойной ночи, — обронил Грейвз на пороге и погасил свет.

Он не был уверен, что, уснув сам, переживёт эту ночь. Не был уверен, что утром обнаружит Криденса там, где оставил.

Он спустился на кухню, вытащил из буфета спрятанную за банками с волшебными специями бутыль огневиски и налил себе половину стакана.

Руки его подрагивали.


	2. Часть 2

Грейвз проснулся на диване в гостиной и некоторое время ворочался, кляня себя за то, что забыл закрыть окно и в комнату набрался холод. Он вытряхнул палочку из рукава, наложил на себя Согревающие чары и уже собрался было заснуть снова, как вдруг зудящее ощущение чего-то неправильного стало совсем сильным. Он спал на диване — это ещё почему?

Потому что его постель была занята!

Грейвз подскочил, перехватывая палочку поудобнее. Гостиная была пуста, мрак не клубился рядом, готовый напасть, а в окно пробивался бледный осенний рассвет.

Он поднимался по лестнице добрых минут пять, чтобы не скрипнула ни единая доска. Дверь спальни была закрыта. Едва дыша, Грейвз повернул ручку и приоткрыл дверь. В спальне царил полумрак, но постепенно глаза привыкли к нему.

Криденс спал на кровати в той же позе, в какой Грейвз оставил его вечером. Обскур не появлялся. Было тихо. Постояв немного, Грейвз не рискнул входить и осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой.

Поиски были окончены, но что-то по привычке тянуло его из дома, хотя он и знал, что оставлять Криденса одного нельзя. Потом подумал, что так долго приходил домой только ночевать, вспомнил, что в доме почти нет еды, вспомнил, что изрядно поистратил запас зелий, и быстро собрался, думая только о том, что нужно вернуться поскорее.

Через полчаса он свалил пакеты с едой на столе в кухне, рассовал новые флаконы с зельями в шкатулку, а что не влезло — поставил так, захватил парочку с собой и отправился наверх.

Криденс по-прежнему спал, так действовало снотворное вкупе с его слабостью. Впрочем, может, он и сам не хотел приходить в себя. Обскур не появился, когда Грейвз так же, как вчера, поил Криденса зельями, восстанавливающими силы, и проверял повязки.

Было непривычно знать, что в доме, кроме Грейвза, есть кто-то ещё. И он по-прежнему не представлял, что Криденс будет делать, когда проснётся и увидит его. Увидит лицо человека, которому доверял и который предал его. Хорошо, что о завещании Грейвз позаботился уже давно.

Ставить сигнальные чары, чтобы узнать, когда Криденс проснётся, Грейвз тоже не стал, подозревая, что обскур бдит всегда и не стоит его злить. Он постарался выбросить из головы свои страхи, приготовил себе завтрак, поел и уселся в гостиной с книгой.

Когда он понял, что за два часа едва прочёл пару страниц, вместо чтения прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам наверху, то плюнул и захлопнул её. Следовало заняться чем-то более осмысленным.

Грейвз разобрал почту, накопившуюся за те дни, что он не замечал её, занятый поисками Криденса, рассортировал письма на важные и неважные и не прочитал ни одного. Вместо этого он подозвал к себе письменные принадлежности и надолго задумался, глядя, как перо зависло над бумагой, готовое писать под его диктовку.

— Уважаемый мистер Скамандер, — наконец проговорил Грейвз, и перо послушно порхнуло по листу. — К сожалению, мне не удалось познакомиться с вами лично, но аврор Порпентина Голдштейн отзывалась о вас как о профессионале в своей области и как о просто хорошем человеке.

Его покоробило, он протянул руку, смял лист и испепелил его Инсендио.

— Уважаемый мистер Скамандер, — снова начал он. — К сожалению, мы не были друг другу представлены, но надеюсь когда-нибудь исправить это досадное недоразумение и познакомиться с вами лично. Насколько мне известно, вы проявили исключительную смелость при пленении Гриндевальда и устранении обскура.

Он поморщился снова, представив, как неприятно будет Скамандеру это читать, но понадеялся, что он всё же дочитает, и продолжил диктовать:

— Зная, что вы являетесь непревзойдённым специалистом в своей области, я вынужден просить у вас совета относительно одной исключительно гипотетической ситуации. Ваша консультация, пусть и письменная, необычайно бы мне пригодилась в моей повседневной практике.

Итак, представьте себе, что перед вами очень опасное существо, обладающее высоким уровнем интеллекта, и при этом раненое. Пытаясь выходить его, единственного в своём роде, какие действия вы предпримете, чтобы не пострадать? Я слышал, что вы приручаете таких магических существ, о которых нельзя и подумать, чтобы они были приручены. Есть ли у вас какой-то особый подход к таким существам? Был бы вам очень благодарен за скорейший ответ.

Ситуация, естественно, умозрительная, потому вам не стоит вводить в заблуждение кого бы то ни было, представляя мой вопрос как имеющий отношение к реальности, особенно аврора Голдштейн.

Про Тину он, конечно, хватил, но переписывать снова было лень.

— С уважением, — продиктовал Грейвз, взял перо сам и поставил подпись. — Постскриптум: надеюсь, вы благополучно добрались до берегов Британии.

Когда письмо было отправлено, время едва перевалило за полдень, и вскоре Грейвз совсем измучился ожиданием. Он отправился на кухню и, чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки, взялся готовить обед, почти не используя магию. Чем меньше магии в этом доме, тем лучше, особенно когда кажется, что вот-вот чёрный дым просочится сквозь стены, схватит за горло, едва ему что-то не понравится... Кто знает, разумен обскур или только реагирует на раздражители? И если разумен, то что у него в том, что заменяет ему голову? Он приложение к Криденсу, или это уже Криденс раб своей магии, запертой в нём и извращённой до неузнаваемости? Если второе, то, может, для мальчишки удастся выпросить снисхождение. Хотя, скорее всего, никакого снисхождения не будет. Отделить обскур от носителя может только Скамандер, а Пиквери не станет ждать ещё несколько дней, рискуя упустить опасную сущность снова, пока магозоолог доберётся до Америки.

Грейвз приготовил бульон, помня, что Криденса, когда он проснётся, нужно будет накормить. Если всё получится, конечно, если они найдут общий язык. Никогда не входил в клетку с дикими животными, но сейчас у Грейвза было такое чувство, что его дом сам стал такой клеткой. Даже в самых гиблых и грязных притонах было не так. Там было просто противно, сейчас — страшно. Грейвз уже привык, что испытывает страх, но не уставал себя корить каждый раз, когда ловил себя на этом. Интересно, как справляется Скамандер, ловя и приручая своих нунду и сносорогов? Его ведь тоже должно пробирать до самых печёнок, когда он оказывается лицом к лицу со смертоносной тварью? Если нет, то он просто конченый безумец... Но познакомиться всё равно было бы интересно — если Грейвз переживёт этот день и последующие.

Он проверял Криденса ещё несколько раз, но тот по-прежнему лежал не шевелясь. Тишина в доме начинала угнетать, Грейвз крепился. Несколько раз выходил на крыльцо, осматривал свои скромные владения от крыльца до границы скрывающих его дом чар, дышал свежим воздухом, смотрел на небо, которое начало затягивать облаками.

Темнело сейчас рано, вскоре пришлось зажигать в гостиной свет. Грейвз снова попытался читать, снова ничего не вышло, он ничего не соображал и дёргался от каждого шороха. Приговорённые к казни так не ждут шагов палачей, как он ждал хотя бы звука со второго этажа. И хорошо, если это будет осторожный скрип половиц, а не звон выбитых окон.

Упустить обскура было бы жаль, как жаль и потраченных впустую усилий. И он всё яснее осознавал, что испытывает к Криденсу сочувствие. Насколько адской должна была быть его жизнь, что он стал таким? Он знал про мать-фанатичку, знал про избиения, но не подозревал, что они были систематическими... Да как Криденс вообще ухитрился выжить, почему обскур не пожрал его, как пожирал остальных?

Около шести Грейвз отправился в спальню снова. Приоткрыл дверь — и замер на пороге, пытаясь унять заколотившееся в горле сердце.

Криденс проснулся, судя по его виду, только что. Он сидел на постели, опираясь на руки, и потерянно осматривался.

— Инсендио, — тихо сказал Грейвз, едва высунув из рукава кончик палочки, и свечи, которые стояли на каминной полке и на столе, зажглись живым огоньком.

Криденс сначала шарахнулся от них, потом, разглядев в дверном проёме, и от него.

— Не бойся, — сказал Грейвз как можно более мягко, пытаясь при этом не показаться приторным. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Криденс смотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами, понятно, что он думал — что он в плену у Гриндевальда!

— Я не тот человек, который обманывал тебя, Криденс, — сказал Грейвз, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не делать резких движений. — Это я — настоящий Персиваль Грейвз. Он обманул и меня тоже, взял в плен и позаимствовал мою личность. Я не такой, как он, и не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.

Обскура пока не было. Возможно ли, что он появляется только тогда, когда Криденс спит или без сознания, чтобы защищать его, пока он сам не может? Но как же тогда те разрушения — он ведь творил их бодрствуя. Или дело в очень сильных чувствах, которые позволили обскуру вырваться?

Грейвз смотрел на Криденса, а тот на него нет, он уже сжался, отвёл глаза, прикрываясь одеялом, и наверняка сбил повязки.

— Ты здесь уже сутки, — продолжал Грейвз, стараясь говорить ровно и спокойно и по-прежнему стоя на пороге. — Я искал тебя несколько дней и нашёл в коллекторе рядом с туннелем метро. Ты серьёзно ранен, но я позаботился о тебе. Можно я подойду?

Криденс никак не среагировал. Грейвз сделал шаг, отметив, что вчера так устал от душевного напряжения и физических усилий, что забыл отчистить от крови покрывало, которое так и свешивалось до пола засохшим и заскорузлым краем.

Обскур пока не появлялся, что подтверждало гипотезу Грейвза — он защищал своего носителя во сне. Впрочем, расслабляться не стоило... С другой стороны, он всё равно прибьёт Грейвза раньше, чем тот успеет ударить заклятием.

— Криденс? — снова позвал Грейвз. Он подошёл к изножью постели и сел, держа руки так, чтобы Криденс видел, что они пусты. — Мне нужно посмотреть твои раны и сменить повязки. Если ты не против, конечно, — добавил он, помня, что любой неверный жест с его стороны может быть растолкован обскуром как угрожающий.

Криденс пошевелился, бросил на него странный взгляд из-под ресниц, дёрнулся как будто от внезапного укола страха и снова отвёл глаза. Обеими руками он вцепился в одеяло и держал его, словно боялся остаться обнажённым. Руки его тряслись.

— А ты вообще что-нибудь помнишь? — догадался спросить Грейвз. — Вдруг я рассказываю, а ты не понимаешь, о чём я вообще? Что последнее ты помнишь?

Криденс снова дёрнулся, помотал головой. Он боялся Грейвза, тот боялся его — ситуация лучше не придумаешь.

— Ты ничего не помнишь или не хочешь говорить? — спросил Грейвз. У него возникло понимание, что, пока он что-то говорит, Криденс отвлекается, обскур, возможно, тоже. Если Криденс испытает слишком сильный страх, то может и убить, значит, нельзя было замолкать.

— Понимаешь, — продолжал Грейвз, — я мог бы и сам тебе рассказать, но тогда ты можешь и не вспомнить сам, а лучше бы, чтобы ты вспомнил. Пожалуйста, Криденс, это очень важно. Что последнее ты помнишь?

Тот поднял голову, медленно, но посмотрел не в глаза, а куда-то на плечо.

— Я... — начал он и замолк, как будто испугавшись звуков собственного голоса. Голос был хриплым и надорванным. — Вы сказали, что я вам больше не нужен.

Грейвз покачал головой, давя в себе злость:

— Это был не я. Тот человек украл моё имя и внешность.

Словно чтобы убедиться — хотя что тут можно было увидеть и как проверить? — Криденс быстро окинул его взглядом и снова стал смотреть мимо.

— А что было потом? — спросил Грейвз. Сам он знал, что было потом — Криденс едва не разнёс полгорода и его еле удалось остановить. Понятное дело, он был в ярости и крушил всё, пока не выдохся, не знал, куда деть эту ярость. Грейвз на время как-то забыл, с кем имеет дело, а сейчас холодок пробежал у него по спине, когда он ясно осознал, что этот юноша убил не-мага, убил собственную мать и сестру, натворил разрушений... Что он был злом, в конце концов.

На зло во плоти Криденс пока что никак не походил. Он по-прежнему трясся и едва смел бросить на Грейвза открытый взгляд. Может, это только временно, а потом, стоит его выходить, он вспомнит свою силу, вспомнит вкус крови и вернётся к разрушениям. Сейчас он только молчал и не хотел отвечать на поставленный вопрос.

Не злить и не пугать — легко сказать, а сделать трудно.

— Можешь дать мне руку? — попросил Грейвз. Криденс слишком сильно трясся, наверное, это было нервное, и Грейвз подумал, что прикосновение его хоть немного успокоит. Что там положено делать с дикими тварями, гладить, молясь, чтобы не загрызли?

Криденс отпустил одеяло, двигаясь медленно, как во сне, и подал Грейвзу правую руку, почему-то ладонью вверх. Тот взял её, а что делать дальше — не знал. После нескольких секунд раздумья легонько сжал.

— Мне приятно познакомиться с тобой, пусть и при таких обстоятельствах, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже... — выдавил Криденс. — Сэр.

Рука дрожала, но Грейвз не отпускал.

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит? — спросил он.

Криденс поднял на него глаза, потом снова поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Я ранен, — ответил он. — Я... в вашем доме, правильно?

— Правильно, — кивнул Грейвз. — Ты ранен, и я забочусь о тебе. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Замешкавшись с ответом, Криденс нервно осмотрел комнату, как будто пытаясь найти правильные слова.

— Хорошо... сэр, — сказал он наконец.

Кажется, он пока не был в ярости, только напуган, но не сильно, и Грейвз не знал, что лучше. Стоило уповать на то, что Криденс ещё слишком обессилен, должно пройти несколько дней, прежде чем он сообразит, что можно с Грейвзом сделать. А за эти дни, наверное, привыкнет к нему настолько, чтобы не натворить непоправимого.

Впрочем, было видно, что сейчас он о своём самочувствии лжёт.

— Хорошо, — повторил Грейвз и замолк, лихорадочно думая, что бы ещё сказать. Криденс выручил его сам.

— Вы не знаете, где моя сестра? — спросил он так, будто боялся резкой отповеди. — Модести, её зовут Модести, я в последний раз видел её, когда вы... когда он...

Криденс смешался и замолк.

— Я ничего не знаю о твоей сестре, — честно сказал Грейвз, внутренне холодея: что если это признание и вызовет вспышку гнева? — Я не искал её, я искал только тебя.

Сейчас главным было не давать ещё одного обещания, не связывать себя по рукам и ногам, как уже связал обещанием не причинять боль. Впрочем, неизвестно, помнил ли его Криденс... Стоило проверить.

Криденс заметно расстроился, насколько Грейвзу было известно от Тины, Модести он любил. Наверное, поэтому и оставил её в живых, ведь тела никто не нашёл, значит, она могла просто убежать и затеряться в городе. А если она волшебница, то могла и натворить дел.

— Так ты помнишь, как я тебя нашёл? — спросил Грейвз. Криденс нахмурился, вспоминая, лицо его приобрело ещё более напряжённое выражение, взгляд устремился в одну точку.

— Нет, сэр, — признался он наконец. У Грейвза отлегло от сердца: обещание не причинять боль он не помнит, значит, можно... Он оборвал себя. Можно — что? Мысль была страшной.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил он, чтобы не было слишком долгой паузы. Он и сам знал, что Криденсу нужно, — новая порция зелий и смена повязок.

— Я... — снова потупился тот. — Да, я...

Грейвз смотрел на то, как румянец заползает на его щёки, потом догадался, как Криденс и ожидал:

— Я понял. Встать сможешь?

Вообще-то были специальные заклинания, которые использовали колдомедики для ухода за лежачими больными, но Грейвз и думать не хотел, как отреагирует обскур на направленную на Криденса палочку.

— Пойдёшь вместе с одеялом? — осведомился он, наблюдая мучения Криденса, который пытался прикрыть наготу тем, что было под руками.

Криденс замер.

— У меня ничего нет... — проговорил он со стыдом.

— Вообще-то стыдиться тут нечего, — заметил Грейвз. Он открыл шкаф, порылся в нём и вытащил свои пижамные штаны. Криденс сидел на кровати, прикрываясь руками и низко опустив голову, и не смотрел в его сторону. Грейвз на всякий случай быстро осмотрелся, но обскура по-прежнему не было.

— Надевай, — сказал Грейвз и в итоге надевал на Криденса штаны сам: тот попробовал было наклониться и тут же застонал от боли. Со штанинами всё прошло нормально, дальше надо было встать.

— Опирайся о меня и поднимайся, — велел Грейвз. — Не спеши и, если будет больно, не молчи.

Криденс схватился за него одной рукой, второй всё ещё стыдливо прикрываясь, но наконец с одеванием было покончено, и Грейвз сам затянул поясной шнурок, пока Криденс неловко обхватывал его за плечи.

Потом они сделали ровно один шаг, после чего Криденс навалился на Грейвза и тяжело задышал, мотая головой.

— Так дело не пойдёт, — сказал Грейвз и взял его на руки, так же, как вчера, когда только принёс его к себе.

От его помощи дальше Криденс отказался, предпочтя уединиться. Грейвз прислушивался, не раздастся ли за дверью грохот падающего тела, и весь извёлся. Не стоило отпускать его одного в таком состоянии, и нужно было заставить обуться, а не позволять стоять на кафеле босиком...

О какой чепухе он думал! В его доме поселилось самое опасное в мире существо, а он был готов приносить ему тапочки!

Да, неизвестно, если бы Гриндевальд перетянул Криденса на свою сторону, справился бы он с ним или нет. А тут Грейвз — самонадеян и нахален, вообразил, что справится.

Хотя, стоило признать, человеческого в Криденсе было куда больше, чем он ожидал. Если не знать про обскура, можно было увидеть только израненного юношу, который нуждался в помощи и отчаянно боялся своего спасителя.

Дверь открылась, и Криденс едва не вывалился в коридор. Грейвз подхватил его и донёс до кровати, тяжело дышащего, ослабевшего и с трудом сдерживающего стон боли.

Пока Криденс слабо мотал головой, явно отгоняя чёрных мушек перед глазами, Грейвз снял повязку с его живота и осмотрел рану. Она уже не была воспалена, но затягиваться пока не начала. Нитки шва были натянуты оттого, что Криденс сильно откинулся назад. Кровь не сочилась.

Грейвз призвал банку с мазью и стал менять повязки. Криденс, немного придя в себя, приподнялся и с каким-то недоверием следил за его руками, вздрагивал от прикосновений, смотрел на рану, даже потянулся потрогать, но Грейвз решительно пресёк его движение. Когда с бинтами было покончено, Грейвз завинтил крышечку банки и посмотрел на Криденса. Тот лежал весь в холодном поту от напряжения, дрожащий, бледный от слабости, и не мог даже натянуть на себя одеяло. Грейвз помог ему, своим носовым платком обтёр ему лоб и прислушался к странным звукам, которые доносились у Криденса из живота.

— Это у меня, — виновато признался тот. — Я не ел...

— Ты не ел неделю, если быть точным, — сказал Грейвз.

Для физического тела Криденса это были два дня, но пока что не стоило углубляться в подробности.

Грейвз спустился на кухню, налил в чашку бульон и взял сухариков — на голодный желудок раненому человеку для первого раза достаточно. Ближе к ночи нужно будет покормить ещё раз.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он понял, что, занятый вознёй с Криденсом, не чувствует страха перед обскуром. Наверное, это было правильным, хоть он и думал, что не стоило совсем забывать об осторожности.

Киденс попытался приподняться при его приближении, но рухнул на подушку. Есть сам он бы не смог, и при мысли о том, что придётся кормить чудовище с рук, у Грейвза засосало под ложечкой. Это было тревожное и одновременно сладкое чувство, в котором смешались и гордость, и страх, и наслаждение своей властью.

Он устроил Криденса полулёжа, сел на край кровати напротив него. Поить его так же, как поил зельями, когда он был без сознания, казалось неправильным.

— Можно? — спросил Криденс едва слышно. Смотрел он на чашку, чёрные ресницы были полуопущены.

— Конечно, можно, — сказал Грейвз.

Криденс едва не расплескал бульон, потому что руки всё ещё тряслись, пришлось обхватить чашку самому поверх его ладоней. Дав сделать несколько глотков, Грейвз обмакнул в бульон сухарик и протянул ему. В кормлении чудовищ с рук не оказалось ничего примечательного, просто нужно было следить, чтобы ничего не уронить и не расплескать. Криденс глотал размокший хлеб не жуя, осторожно беря его губами и при этом стараясь не коснуться Грейвза. Тот подумал, что для полноты картины можно было бы и облизать его пальцы, и от этой мысли неожиданно бросило в жар.

— Теперь зелья, — сказал он, когда с бульоном и хлебом было покончено.

— Зелья? — насторожился Криденс. На его лице отразилось опасение и любопытство одновременно.

— Ты боишься магии? — уточнил Грейвз, чтобы знать наверняка. Пока что Криденс не наблюдал, как он использует магию. Интересно, знал ли, почему...

— Я... я не знаю, — выдавил Криденс, глядя на него во все глаза, как будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть.

— Магия — это просто магия, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Главное то — как ты её используешь. Я хочу тебя вылечить, вот и использую её.

Ага, молодец. Главное то, как ты её используешь — сказать такое человеку, который в приступе гнева убил своих родных.

— Так ты не против выпить зелья? Можешь представить, что это просто лекарство, — поспешно добавил он.

— Не против, сэр, — кивнул Криденс. Вид у него был ошарашенный.

Он выпил зелья сам, Грейвз только подавал пузырьки, поясняя, что даёт. Не объяснить казалось неправильным.

— Тебе лучше поспать, — сказал Грейвз, убрав пустые пузырьки. — Так ты быстрее поправишься.

Криденс кивнул и послушно закрыл глаза. Грейвз вышел, на пороге погасил свет, и в комнату рухнула темнота. Ему показалось, что эта темнота шевельнулась, двинулась ему навстречу, укрывая Криденса от его взгляда, и потому он поспешно закрыл дверь.

Спустился на кухню, размышляя, что и самому нужно перекусить, но на кухне просто сел и стал смотреть в окно.

Он приютил чудовище, а хотел, чтобы оно ластилось, как комнатная собачка. Чем он тогда был лучше Гриндевальда? Тот хотя бы не размышлял, как хорошо Криденс смотрится в его постели, и не трогал его в разных местах. Хотя это как знать.

— Ты идиот, Перси, — сказал Грейвз, глядя в своё отражение в оконном стекле. — Одно радует: на сегодня ты пока что живой идиот.


	3. Часть 3

Этой ночью Грейвз опять лёг спать на диване в гостиной. Он уже откровенно признался самому себе, что не ляжет в гостевой спальне, потому что ночью хочет быть как можно дальше от обскура. Было ясно, что вряд ли несколько метров спасут его от расправы, если что, но он был рад и призрачному утешению.

В этот раз Грейвз не забыл закрыть окно, принёс плед и подушку и устроился на диване уже привычно.

Проснулся он от духоты, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и рассеянно стал смотреть в чёрный потолок в ожидании, что снова придёт сон. Было совершенно тихо, из спальни не раздавалось ни звука, и Грейвз успокоенно прикрыл глаза. Но тут же открыл снова.

Чёрный потолок.

Потолки в его доме были белыми, и эта белизна всегда была видна даже ночью.

Содрогнувшись от ужаса, Грейвз потянул палочку из рукава и несколько секунд малодушно медлил, прежде чем произнести "Люмос".

Обскур расстилался над его головой, зловеще колыхался под потолком. Грейвз, чувствуя, как холодеют конечности, ногами стянул с себя плед, чтобы не мешался, прикинул расстояние до двери. Палочку он сжимал крепко — только не отпускать, как в прошлый раз, ведь не знаешь, в какой момент нападёт это чудовище...

Он уже хотел сползти с дивана на пол, но обскур успел раньше, какой-то своей частью скользнул к изножью и крепко обхватил Грейвза за лодыжки, как будто крепко связал. Уже не таясь, Грейвз сел, сделал выпад палочкой. Терять было нечего, и заклятие уже готово было сорваться, ударить обскура, но тут палочка вылетела из руки и мягко ударилась об ковёр. Грейвз рванулся за ней, но обскур перехватил его, вдавил обратно в диван, обвил запястья и колени.

Грейвз в жизни так ни у кого не вырывался, как сейчас. Он бился в тщетных усилиях сбросить с себя чёрные кольца, которые обвивали его, будто змеи, и наконец замер без сил, тяжело дыша, весь в холодном поту. Обскур наваливался на него целиком, тяжесть была не давящей, но ощутимой.

— Криденс, не надо, — безо всякой надежды попросил Грейвз. Во рту было сухо, язык едва слушался.

Доигрался. Лечил и приручал, но зверь всё равно останется зверем, как его ни прикармливай. Сейчас самого его сожрёт — и дело с концом.

Но обскур не спешил ничего с ним делать, просто крепко удерживал. Прошло несколько минут. Грейвз пытался выровнять дыхание, ещё спустя несколько минут попробовал улечься поудобнее, хотя будучи стиснутым неведомой силой, с заведёнными за голову руками это было не так-то просто.

— Ладно, — проговорил Грейвз, не зная, напугает его голос обскура или разъярит. Или ему просто всё равно? — Чего ты хочешь?

Обскур, понятное дело, не отвечал.

Грейвз попытался устроить голову на подушке поудобнее. Тьма колыхалась возле его подбородка, укрывая его, как одеяло.

Какие ещё свойства, кроме умения разрушать и убивать, есть у обскуров? Может, пока Грейвз ничего не чувствует, обскур высасывает из него жизнь и магию, словно вампир? Грейвз прислушался к себе и не заметил никаких изменений, паника не в счёт. Он попробовал призвать палочку, но ничего не вышло. Может, слишком напуган и не может сосредоточиться, а может, уже лишился магии.

Он запрокинул голову, чтобы не видеть чёрную пелену, облепившую всё его тело, и стал смотреть в сторону окна. Из такого положения он видел только верхнюю его часть, но по едва заметно посветлевшей темноте за шторами было ясно, что дело близится к утру.

Что принесёт ему утро? Окажется ли он высосанным, как муха, попавшая в паутину, или проснётся от кошмарного сна и обнаружит, что сам вообразил нападение обскура?

Грейвз ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным, а рядом с такой силой, как обскур, ощущал себя по-настоящему ужасно.

Он попытался поговорить с обскуром, но не дождался никакой реакции, словно тому только и было надо, что вцепиться в него, и больше ничего. И Грейвз приготовился ждать изменений, неважно, каких. Ожидание было мучительным, но напряжение постепенно спадало. Нельзя было бояться несколько часов подряд, и постепенно Грейвз сдался.

Он проснулся в той же позе, с закинутыми за голову руками. В окно светило неяркое низкое солнце. Гостиная была светла, никакого обскура, никакого дыма и тьмы, которая вцепляется в жертву и не отпускает.

Грейвз сел. Палочка валялась на ковре там же, где упала, и он поспешно схватил её.

— Люмос. Инсендио. Фините. Вингардиум Левиоса, — проговорил он.

Все заклятия сработали как нужно — магическая сила была при нём.

— Ничего не понимаю, — проговорил Грейвз, опускаясь обратно на диван. Потом он ощупал шею, осмотрел запястья, сгибы локтя, везде, где сосуды располагались близко к коже, но не нашёл ни следов того, что у него пили кровь. Соображал он тоже в общем-то неплохо, значит, и на разум обскур не воздействовал.

Грейвз попытался оттянуть момент, когда снова нужно будет зайти в комнату к Криденсу, но совладал с собой и, нарочно шумя, поднялся по лестнице.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

Криденс не спал, полулежал на постели, глядя в окно, и изредка жмурился — солнце светило ему в лицо. Обыкновенное лицо, без злобных гримас, немного растерянное, с доверчиво распахнутыми глазами.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — ответил Криденс.

Грейвз остановился в дверях, с нарочитой небрежностью оперевшись о косяк. Мужества, чтобы сесть на край кровати, как вчера, пока ещё не было.

— Ты давно проснулся?

— Нет, не очень, сэр.

— Как спалось? Что-нибудь снилось?

Грейвз не зря допрашивал. Обскура хотелось вывести на чистую воду. Действительно ли он не помнит, что происходит, пока он клубится туманом, или притворяется? Если спросить, он, может, и выдаст себя.

Нахмурившись, Криденс кусал губы, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Вы будете меня ругать, сэр?

— За что мне тебя ругать? — удивился Грейвз. Ругать, конечно. Они едва друг друга не убили этой ночью, а мальчишка боится, что его отругают.

— Мне снились вы. И спал я хорошо, — признался Криденс, упрямо вскидывая подбородок.

— Правда? И что же я делал? — спросил Грейвз, покрепче ухватившись за косяк.

— Лежали рядом со мной, — ответил Криденс едва слышно и опустил голову. У него даже уши покраснели. — Я знаю, что это нехорошо, простите меня, сэр, я правда знаю, что это плохой сон, простите, пожалуйста!

— Подожди, не тараторь, — поморщился Грейвз. Криденс был обскуром, но складывалось такое ощущение, что он это осознаёт не до конца, не совсем понимает, на что способен. — С чего ты взял, что это плохой сон?

Криденс посмотрел на него, на этот раз прямо. Он едва заметно шевелил губами, как будто что-то прикидывая.

— Вы меня спрашиваете? — уточнил он наконец.

— Именно спрашиваю, — чуть не рявкнул Грейвз. Нервы давали о себе знать. — Что же, по-твоему, это было?

— Он меня никогда не спрашивал, что я думаю, — ответил Криденс, настороженно глядя на него, и у Грейвза перехватило дыхание. Он шагнул в комнату, так забылся.

— Можно было догадаться, — сказал он. — Ведь он просто использовал тебя, зачем ему было интересоваться тобой?

Ловушку себе он опять расставил сам. В глазах Криденса мелькнул проблеск надежды.

— Так почему ты считаешь, что это был плохой сон? — перебил её Грейвз.

— Потому что неприлично лежать так близко.

Грейвз представил, как бы то, что творилось этой ночью, выглядело, если бы Криденс был в человеческом облике. Получается, он лежал на нём, обхватив руками и ногами, и... просто спал? Это следовало обдумать как следует и пережить.

— Я думаю, мы об этом ещё поговорим, — проговорил Грейвз. — Тебе помочь дойти до ванной?

— Спасибо, я уже был.

— Не слышал грохота падения, — ворчливо заметил Грейвз и сбежал на кухню готовить завтрак.

Ему необходимо было побыть одному. Пока руки занимались делом, мысли его витали далеко, и в конце концов он решил, что необходимо всё прояснить.

Глядя на то, как Криденс ест, причём сам, Грейвз не мог не отметить, что мальчишке уже гораздо лучше. Впрочем, выглядел он всё равно дёрганым, нервным и постоянно виноватым. Не знаешь, когда рванёт. Или обскур теперь взял привычку являться только по ночам, как чудовище из рыцарской легенды?

— Мы с тобой поговорили вчера немного, — сказал Грейвз, когда вернулся с кухни, куда относил посуду. На этот раз он набрался смелости и сел-таки в изножье кровати. — Но тебе вчера было куда как хуже.

Криденс сел на постели, опираясь о подушку, и сложил руки на коленях.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — сказал он. — Когда вы меня...

Слово повисло в воздухе, но Грейвз решил не помогать.

— Когда я тебя что? — спросил он.

— Прогоните? — прошептал Криденс, низко опуская голову. — Отдадите... им?

Если ночью Грейвз боялся его до помутнения рассудка, то сейчас это Криденс трепетал перед его волей. Грейвз представил картину, как выпихивает в дверь неведомую клубящуюся тварь, но не развеселился. Определённо, тут есть от чего поседеть окончательно.

— Кому — им?

— Тем людям, — сказал Криденс. Его лицо снова приобрело сосредоточенное выражение. — Там же были какие-то люди, правда? Или это мне приснилось? Там было много людей. Они хотели меня убить.

И он с надеждой взглянул на Грейвза, как будто рассчитывая, что тот ему подскажет.

— Да, это правда, Криденс, — кивнул Грейвз. — Это не сон. Ты вспоминаешь, и это хорошо.

Ранее он всё взвесил и пришёл к решению ни в чём не лгать. Во-первых, манипулируя Криденсом с помощью лжи, он опять-таки уподобился бы Гриндевальду, а во-вторых, вошедший в силу обскур уже попробовал крови, и расплата была бы скорой.

— Кто это был? — быстро спросил Криденс. Он хмурился, наверное, неосознанно так делал всякий раз, когда пытался уложить у себя в голове нечто новое и не всегда приятное.

— Эти люди называются аврорами, что-то вроде полицейских у не-магов, — пояснил Грейвз, внимательно следя за реакцией. — А так как я — глава отдела магической безопасности, то они — мои подчинённые.

Они шарахнулись друг от друга почти одновременно: Криденс — ощерившись иглами тьмы, Грейвз — выхватив палочку.

По спальне прошло сильное дуновение, оконные стёкла тревожно зазвенели, с тумбочки упал подсвечник.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Грейвз. Больше ему ничего не оставалось делать, только надеяться, что обскур послушается. Он послушался, но не сразу. Несколько секунд Криденс ещё смотрел на Грейвза жутким взглядом затянутых белым глаз, но потом сморгнул и уставился обычными, человеческими глазами.

Вот как оно выглядело, когда он был на грани. Такое не забудешь и на смертном одре.

Но теперь перед Грейвзом снова был раненый испуганный человек. Криденс сжался на постели, прижимая обе руки к груди, как будто пытался не выпустить обскура снова, и тяжело дышал.

— Значит, ты можешь им управлять, — утвердительно произнёс Грейвз. Он стоял в нескольких шагах от кровати, всё ещё готовый к бою.

— Не всегда, сэр, — прошептал Криденс. Он не сводил глаз с кончика направленной на него палочки, и вокруг него снова начинало клубиться что-то чёрное, как будто краску развели в воде. Нужно было хотя бы выставить Протего, Грейвз видел, что Криденс не может совладать с обскуром, и поэтому сейчас...

Будь что будет, решил он и опустил руку с палочкой.

— Я напугал тебя, — произнёс он нейтральным тоном. — А ты напугал меня. Прошу прощения.

Криденс, судя по всему, изумился, да так, что забыл о страхе, и потому обскур, который защищал его, снова исчез.

— Вы... — начал Криденс и замолк, с недоверием глядя на него.

— Что?

— Извиняетесь передо мной?

— А на что это похоже? Я тебя спровоцировал, хотя должен был знать. Ты подумал, что я тоже хочу тебя убить, и стал защищаться. В итоге виноват только я.

— Простите... — пробормотал Криденс. Видимо, его слова он пропустил мимо ушей. Не мог же он на полном серьёзе извиняться за то, что хотел жить, за ту сущность, которая захватила его, пусть он и управлял ею?

На это Грейвз промолчал. Он подошёл и сел обратно на своё место.

— Так значит, те люди — ваши подчинённые? — переспросил Криденс, немного успокаиваясь. — Они хотели убить меня по вашему приказу?

Казалось, он был готов к положительному ответу. Что тогда творилось у него в голове, если он осознавал, что уже несколько дней Грейвз его лечит?

— Нет, — объяснил Грейвз. — Меня там не было, но была госпожа Президент. Ей они тоже подчиняются, как и я сам.

Криденс нахмурился в который раз, обвёл взглядом комнату, осмотрел самого Грейвза и задал самый правильный вопрос, которому Грейвз мысленно поаплодировал:

— Кто-нибудь знает, что я здесь?

— Никто, — честно, как и обещал, ответил Грейвз. Смотреть на то, как у Криденса на лице отражается работа мысли, было в какой-то мере забавно. Если, конечно, постараться забыть про обскура.

— А что будет, если кто-то узнает?

Грейвз и сам серьёзно задумался об этом только что, после его вопроса, раньше было не до того.

— Полагаю, тебя убьют сразу, меня отдадут под суд и казнят, — сказал он. Это был худший вариант, если с Пиквери не получится договориться, но он не собирался тешить Криденса иллюзиями.

Тому, кажется, понадобилось время, чтобы переварить сказанное.

— То есть, вы взяли меня к себе домой, рискуя жизнью?

Он, наверное, не догадывался, насколько был прав. Грейвз кивнул, не уточняя, что подвергается опасности даже прямо сейчас.

— Почему, сэр?

Хорошо было, что он спрашивает, а не замкнулся. Но нужно было отвечать.

— Потому что... так получилось, — выдавил Грейвз, сжав на коленях руки, сложенные в замок. Как было объяснить?

— То есть, вы не хотели?

— Скажем так, — криво ухмыльнулся Грейвз, — ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Я могу уйти, — проронил Криденс и даже сделал такое движение, как будто собирался вылезти из постели.

— Далеко? — спросил Грейвз. — Послушай меня, ты...

— Я — чудовище, — перебил Криденс. Глаза у него были невозможные, тёмные, отчаянные, с покрасневшими веками. Грейвз поневоле задумался, насколько его тяготит его сущность. Если он не получает удовольствия от того, что делает? В человеческом виде в Криденсе было что-то отталкивающе-жалкое, в виде обскура он... В виде обскура он тянулся к чужому теплу, но не причинял зла. Он убивал только тех, кто его ранил.

Грейвз смотрел на него уже иначе. Не стоило привязываться, не стоило утешать и обнадёживать напрасно.

Поэтому он кивнул:

— Да, ты чудовище. Я не знаю, можно ли это изменить. Кажется, Скамандер говорил, что обскура можно разделить с его носителем.

— Вы говори... Он... То есть...

— Гриндевальд, — поправил Грейвз. — Его настоящее имя — Геллерт Гриндевальд.

— Гриндевальд, — произнёс Криденс, как будто пробуя это имя на вкус, — рассказывал мне об обскурах, но он не знал, что это я. Он говорил, что это магия. Значит, я маг. И я не хочу расставаться с магией.

— Хочешь иметь возможность убивать тех, кто тебя обидит? — спросил Грейвз.

Криденс задумался, обняв колени и глядя в никуда.

— Вы спрашиваете меня, чего я хочу, — проговорил он задумчиво.

— Удивляет?

— Никто раньше не спрашивал. И он тоже. Мама учила меня, что убийство — грех, и много чего — грех, но мамы больше нет, — сказал Криденс. — Значит, я больше не обязан её слушаться.

— Это не лишено логики, — осторожно признал Грейвз. — Так ты хочешь убивать?

Криденс думал ещё дольше.

— Не хочу, — сказал он наконец. — Но хочу знать, что эта возможность у меня есть.

— Чтобы чувствовать себя сильным?

— Да.

Грейвз не мог винить его за это. Зашуганный и забитый мальчишка дорвался до власти. Сейчас он говорит, что не хочет крови, но власть кружит голову, власть и безнаказанность.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл? — спросил Криденс.

— Ты пока не можешь уйти, — резко ответил Грейвз. — Ты до ванной едва доходишь! Послушай, — с жаром продолжал он, — я знал, на что подписываюсь, когда вытаскивал тебя из того коллектора.

На самом деле он, конечно, полагал, что всё будет куда проще.

— Ты вывалился на меня из этой своей тьмы, и я не смог ни убить тебя, ни оставить умирать там.

— Почему? — быстро спросил Криденс. Он слушал внимательно, даже, казалось, забыл о страхе, который испытывал перед Грейвзом.

— Потому что... — Грейвз запнулся. — Потому что это было бы неправильно. Ведь это я отчасти повинен в твоих бедах. Моё место занял Гриндевальд. Если бы этого не случилось...

— Я бы всё равно остался обскуром, — перебил Криденс. Уже второй раз. Однако, он храбреет на глазах. — Не вините себя, сэр.

Он был, конечно, прав, это Грейвз, который привык отвечать за всё единолично, не мог успокоиться.

— Да, но когда я увидел тебя там, в коллекторе, ты был человеком. А я не могу убить человека просто так.

— Вы убьёте меня позже? — хладнокровно спросил Криденс.

Честно, напомнил себе Грейвз, только честно.

— Если ты попытаешься убить кого-то ещё, то я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя остановить, — тихо произнёс он, глядя Криденсу в глаза.

— Даже мистера Гриндевальда?

Это был интересный поворот мысли, и Грейвз заколебался.

— Гриндевальд — сильный маг и опасный международный преступник, — сказал он. — Его будут судить и, скорее всего, приговорят либо к смерти, либо к пожизненному заключению. И поверь, обойдутся без тебя.

Криденс кивнул, несколько потерянно, как показалось Грейвзу.

— Так я могу остаться, пока не поправлюсь? — робко спросил он.

— Можешь, — ответил Грейвз, не упоминая о конкретных сроках. Выбросить Криденса в мир, в котором он ничего не понимает, одного и безо всего — значит обречь на верную смерть. Об этом тоже придётся подумать в своё время.

— Но вы, начальник магической полиции, укрываете преступника!

— Да, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Грейвз. Ведь так оно и было. — Я же объяснил, что иначе не мог.

Криденс закусил губу, глядя на него. Интересно, что означал этот его жест.

— Понятно, — сказал он. — Вы проявили ко мне милосердие.

— Если хочешь, называй это так.

За милосердие своё Грейвз мог жестоко поплатиться, но сейчас, когда он всё дольше говорил с Криденсом, страх отступал и отступал.

Он бросил взгляд на Криденса и отпрянул, хватаясь за палочку. Задумался и не заметил, как обскур снова показал себя, белизной засел в глазах, чёрным вязким дымом поплыл по комнате...

Криденс предсказуемо шарахнулся от палочки.

— Вы меня боитесь, сэр? — дрожа, спросил он, и Грейвз лишился дара речи. Как было такое признать?! Он аврор и не боится тёмных сил, не должен бояться...

— Да, — с трудом сказал он. — Я же не знаю, в какой момент ты решишь меня убить.

Криденс замер, поняв, что, несмотря на усмешку, в словах его было мало шутки.

— Я не хочу вас убивать, сэр, пожалуйста, не надо... — Грейвз думал, что он запросит пощады, но Криденс закончил: — Не думайте так!

— Понимаешь, — сказал Грейвз, убрав палочку. — Я действительно не знаю. Этой ночью я проснулся в обнимку с обскуром, кто знает, что будет потом?

Закрыв половину лица ладонью, Криденс смотрел на него, и открытая половина стремительно пунцовела.

— Это был не сон! Мистер Грейвз... Простите, сэр, я не нарочно...

Похоже, что он сам иногда боялся обскура больше, чем Грейвз.

— Забудь, — отмахнулся тот. — Подумаешь, ещё немного поседел.

Криденс выглянул из-за ладони, нервно фыркнул, потом закрыл лицо обеими руками, и когда Грейвз запоздало понял, что это истерика, уже рыдал вовсю.

Что было делать? Аврорам, которые впадали в панику или истерику на задании, особенно новичкам, Грейвз, не скупясь, лепил оплеухи, чтобы пришли в себя, но тут можно и получить в ответ.

Он подвинулся поближе, коснулся сомкнутых ладоней, помня, что вчера это чем-то удивило Криденса.

— Послушай... — сказал он. — Всё откровенно плохо, но по меньшей мере, ты ещё человек, и ты ещё жив.

Криденс поднял на него лицо с дорожками слёз. Плакал он, некрасиво кривясь, но лучше пусть плачет, чем взлетает чёрным смерчем.

— То есть, мне нужна по... мне нужна...

Дыхание его перехватило, и он замолк, содрогаясь молча, давя в себе рыдания, но не отводя от Грейвза взгляда плачущих глаз, как будто чего-то ждал, сжимаясь то ли от страха, то ли от внутренней боли.

— Тебе сейчас нужно лежать и поправляться, — сердито сказал Грейвз и обнял его. Осторожно, как будто боясь обжечься.

Ладонь легла на голую спину, шрамы ощущались ясно, спина была горячей, а позвонки хотелось пересчитать, медленно ведя пальцами сверху вниз, но Грейвз сдержался.

Криденс всхлипнул, изумлённо охнул и уткнулся в него.

Обскура не было.


	4. Часть 4

После обеда прибыл Патронус от Пиквери. Грейвз как раз был с Криденсом. Самому ему всё равно было заняться нечем, мальчишка скучал от безделья, и это значило, что он идёт на поправку. Пока он окончательно не решил избавить Грейвза от опасности своего присутствия или просто со стыда не провалился сквозь пол и первый этаж куда-нибудь в подвал, Грейвз порылся на книжных полках, достал толстенную "Историю магии", удобно устроился в изножье постели и читал Криденсу вслух с самого начала. Тот, конечно, развесил уши, хотя сам Грейвз уже начинал зевать от скуки. Так их и застал серебристый попугай, который влетел через закрытое окно. Криденс от такого зрелища едва не свалился с кровати.

— Тихо! — велел Грейвз, и он замер, не успев ни провалиться, ни разойтись с перепугу чёрным вихрем.

— Персиваль, если ты в состоянии прибыть, я жду тебя в моём кабинете немедленно, — произнёс попугай голосом Серафины и исчез.

Всё стихло.

— Что это было? — пискнул из-под одеяла Криденс, и Грейвз едва не расхохотался. Он может убить и не заметить и при этом боится простого Патронуса? Тут же Грейвз одёрнул себя. Кем бы Криденс ни был, он многое пережил и многого привык бояться. Он не до конца мог контролировать свою силу и ничего не знал о магическом мире. Ко всему прочему, у него была незрелая психика вчерашнего ребёнка, и нельзя просто так его обвинять и смеяться над ним. Хотя бы потому, что он может выйти из себя.

— Это было заклинание, которое отправляют, когда нужно передать что-то другому волшебнику, — нейтральным тоном пояснил Грейвз. — Вылезай, не бойся.

Криденс показался из-под одеяла, встрёпанный и настороженный.

— Вам нужно идти, да, сэр? — догадался он.

— Нужно, — вздохнул Грейвз. Он с большим удовольствием провёл бы весь день, читая Криденсу скучнейшую историю магии, но, видимо, случилось что-то важное. Так он и сказал, опустив, конечно, про скучнейшую.

— Правда? — тихо спросил Криденс. Смотрел он исподлобья, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок, и вид у него при этом был донельзя жалкий. — Вы бы провели со мной весь день?

— Конечно, — сказал Грейвз. Он рылся в шкафу в поисках рубашки поприличнее. — Если я что-то сказал, значит, так и есть.

Эти вещи нужно было объяснять, но после Гриндевальда и неудивительно.

— Почему? — спросил Криденс. "Историю магии" он подтянул поближе и теперь рассматривал последнюю открытую страницу, наверное, чтобы не поднимать глаз на Грейвза, который собрался переодеваться.

— Что почему?

— Вы сейчас сказали, что не станете мне лгать. Я хочу знать, почему.

Когда он требовал, не понимая, что требует, это выходило весомо и внушительно. Хотя, может, это Грейвз помнил про обскура.

— Потому что лгать нехорошо, — монотонно заговорил Грейвз. — Потому что тебе уже достаточно лгали. Потому что мне незачем тебе лгать. Потому что я не хочу уподобляться Гриндевальду. Потому, наконец, что я боюсь обскура. Ты доволен?

Он обернулся от шкафа, застёгивая пуговки. Криденс смотрел прямо на него, но потом покраснел, отвёл взгляд. Что же творилось в этой взлохмаченной голове? Неужели хоть отчасти то же, что в голове у Грейвза? Это осложняло дело.

— Да, сэр, — проговорил Криденс, опять глядя в "Историю магии". — В таком случае я тоже никогда не буду вам лгать.

— Я тронут, — признался Грейвз. — Без иронии.

Подмывало начать задавать вопросы, разные, спрашивать обо всём, что придёт в голову, но его дом никогда не стал бы ловушкой, его правила не захлопнулись бы вокруг Криденса, как решётка клетки, и он смолчал. К тому же у него не было времени.

— Оставлю еду вот здесь, — сказал Грейвз. Уже одетый, он принёс в спальню поднос с оставшимся обедом — если его долго не будет, Криденс хоть что-нибудь поест. — Просто сними крышку, тогда консервирующие чары спадут, всё будет горячим. А я не знаю, когда вернусь.

— Я могу почитать книгу сам? — спросил Криденс, беря "Историю магии" так, будто боясь, что Грейвз её сейчас отнимет.

— Конечно, можешь, — разрешил Грейвз. — Но не спускайся вниз, пожалуйста. Не только потому, что можешь грохнуться с лестницы, но и потому, что в гостиной на полке стоят такие книги, которые могут запросто оттяпать тебе пальцы. И когда идёшь в ванную, держись за стены, не геройствуй.

Он не сразу понял, почему Криденс кивает, как заведённый, и не сводит с него глаз. Потом понял — одет он был в ту же самую одежду, которую позаимствовал у него Гриндевальд. И сейчас Криденс снова и снова мучительно сравнивал, опять переживал... страх и боль?

Раньше Грейвз как-то не задумывался об этом.

— Я пойду, — сказал он и даже попытался улыбнуться, впрочем, вышло фальшиво, он никогда не умел втираться в доверие и быть обаятельным. — Никто сюда не придёт, не бойся, здесь ты в безопасности. Магия не впускает никого, кроме меня.

Последнее замечание, кажется, было важным, потому что Криденс заметно расслабился. Грейвз кивнул ему на прощание и вышел.

Он был у Пиквери не позже, чем через полчаса после получения Патронуса. Пришлось немного задержаться, проходя по министерству шагом чинным, а не торопливым, кое с кем поздороваться, да с минуту подождать в приёмной.

В министерстве уже чувствовался дух близкого Рождества. Кто-то уже украсил своё рабочее место, откуда-то доносился запах апельсинов. Это всё не вызывало у Грейвза ни малейшего воодушевления, и он был рад, что отпущен на бессрочный больничный. После Нового года вернётся... Если Криденс будет в порядке.

— Рада тебя видеть, — сказала Пиквери, когда отослала секретаря и они остались в её кабинете одни.

— Что случилось? — прямо спросил Грейвз. — Гриндевальд сбежал?

— Ничего подобного! — возмутилась Пиквери. — Всего лишь требуется подписать показания.

Грейвз давал показания ещё в больнице и искренне полагал, что эта страница его жизни закрыта навсегда.

— Всего лишь подписать? — с иронией уточнил он. — И для этого нужно было отрывать меня от послеобеденного сна?

— Ну не ругайся, Персиваль, — миролюбиво сказала Пиквери. — Эти документы нельзя выносить за пределы министерства, сам можешь догадаться. И я поражена тем, как ответственно ты относишься к своему здоровью! Послеобеденный сон, подумать только!

— Читал от скуки "Историю магии", а над ней попробуй не усни, — отмахнулся Грейвз.

Пиквери положила перед ним толстую папку, он открыл её и пролистал. Действительно, это были его показания, записанные точь-в-точь так, как он говорил.

— И чего было сразу не дать подписать?

— Проверяли их подлинность, чтобы тебе не повредило, — откликнулась Пиквери.

— Интересно, как?

— Не спрашивай.

— Понятно, — ответил Грейвз, взял перо и расписался в указанных местах. — Ну что, я могу идти и спать дальше?

— Подожди, — попросила Пиквери. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрати, — велел Грейвз ей в тон. — Не изображай жалость, тебе не к лицу, а меня бесит. Грёбаный псих завладел моей личностью, а меня выбросил, как мусор. И теперь я сижу дома и от нечего делать читаю "Историю магии", которую никто в здравом уме читать не станет. Как ты думаешь, как я себя чувствую?

Перед ней можно было показать слабость, она не воспользовалась бы ею и насчёт Грейвза была уверена в том же. Хотя сейчас это была не слабость, а притворство, ведь все мысли Грейвза были заняты не Гриндевальдом, а тем, как бы обскур не испугался бы чего-нибудь и не разнёс бы ему дом, пока его нет.

— Прости, Перси, — сказала Пиквери и неосознанно прикрыла лицо ладонью. — Я не хотела обидеть и не хотела поскорее выгнать тебя на работу. Хочешь читать "Историю магии" — читай сколько влезет, никто тебя не торопит.

Грейвз несколько сгорбился в кресле и сжал ладони, изображая потерянность.

— Я не могу, — сказал он. — Прости, но я не могу приступить к служебным обязанностям. Неадекватный главный аврор — кому это нужно? Я ещё не отошёл. После Рождества — возможно, но и тогда не обещаю. Только не гони меня вовсе. Ты же знаешь, работа — это всё, что у меня есть.

Вот сейчас она точно жалела его, но этого ему и было надо.

— Мерлин мой, Перси, тебя никто не гонит, никто не справится с твоей работой лучше, чем ты, — сказала Пиквери. Ему нравился этот неофициальный разговор, когда госпожа Президент сбрасывала маску неприступной и холодной леди и была просто его другом. Который мог обернуться и врагом, особенно если узнает, кого он приютил.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Грейвз и откинулся в кресле. — Именно поэтому у меня появились кое-какие соображения насчёт детей Бэрбоунов.

— Слушаю, — посерьёзнела Пиквери.

— Я полагаю, что магами были по меньшей мере двое из них, — сказал Грейвз. — Криденс мёртв. — Произнося это, он почувствовал что-то неприятное, но справился с собой. — Но я видел отчёт, там нашли сломанную волшебную палочку. Чья она была? Обскуру палочка не нужна. Мэри Лу отпадает, значит, кто-то из девочек. Честити тоже мертва, остаётся Модести. Её так и не нашли?

— Ни живой, ни мёртвой, — покачала головой Пиквери. — Ты думаешь, это она?

— Возможно, — ответил Грейвз. Как бы там ни было, он хотел, чтобы девочка нашлась живой. — Она могла убежать и спрятаться куда-нибудь, могла к кому-нибудь прибиться. В той суматохе о ней никто не думал.

Кроме Криденса, конечно, да и то вряд ли, если уж его сознанием завладел обскур, который вознамерился разрушить город.

— Твоя версия имеет право на существование, — признала Пиквери. — Я прикажу отыскать девочку. Признаться, мы полагали, что обломки палочки принадлежали Мэри Лу, что она хранила их как трофей или как доказательство существования магов. Но если палочку раздобыла Модести, это совершенно меняет дело.

— Вот именно, — подытожил Грейвз. — И кто знает, что она натворила в том бедламе. Увидеть её магический всплеск на фоне этого безумия было бы невозможно.

Он посетовал на себя, что говорит слишком эмоционально, чтобы Пиквери ему поверила, но, кажется, она ничего не заметила.

— Дай это поручение Куини Голдштейн, — посоветовал он. — Ей не смогут солгать.

— И это здравая мысль, — одобрила Пиквери. — Скажешь ей сам?

— Нет, что ты, — фыркнул Грейвз, облившись холодным потом при мысли о том, что Куини увидит у него в голове. — Я на больничном. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я и вправду пойду отсыпаться дальше.

Он попрощался и вышел из кабинета, молясь о том, чтобы не встретить младшую Голдштейн. Это было бы катастрофой. По закону подлости он встретил старшую.

— Вы уже вышли на работу? — обрадовалась аврор Голдштейн, хотя сама не знала, куда глаза девать. Оно и понятно, почему — прошляпить подмену любимого начальства можно было только от большой нелюбви, и оба это знали. Тина ещё не пришла в себя после такого провала, и долго ещё не придёт.

— Ни в коем случае, — успокоил её Грейвз. — Можете так не волноваться. Я заходил по одному делу. Как поживает мистер Скамандер?

Он надеялся ошарашить её этим вопросом и, кажется, удалось. Грейвзу уже было известно, что Тина подружилась со Скамандером и что они вместе с ним едва не пали жертвами козней Гриндевальда, но не испытывал сейчас никакого сочувствия. Ему нужен был сам Скамандер, и точка.

— Ньют ещё не писал мне, если вы об этом, аврор Грейвз, — растерялась Тина, и это был удовлетворительный ответ. Значит, он не ответил не только на его письмо. Из этого могло следовать всё, что угодно, вплоть до того, что его достали сторонники Гриндевальда, но пока что волноваться и показывать своё волнение было никак нельзя.

— Я жалею, что не познакомился с ним раньше, — пояснил Грейвз в ответ на её недоумение. — Приходилось только слышать от вас. Мне кажется, это достойный человек.

Тина вспыхнула, покраснела, что-то пробормотала и убежала, сославшись на работу.

Грейвз воспользовался случаем и заглянул в свой кабинет, порылся там некоторое время, ревниво отмечая, что самозванец перекладывал с места на место, какие книги и папки брал. При мысли о том, что Гриндевальд по-хозяйски сидел в его кресле и наверняка победная ухмылка блуждала по украденному лицу, Грейза разбирало бешенство.

Он ушёл поскорее, пока не стало совсем тошно, отвязался от желающих осведомиться о его здоровье, прошёлся квартал по улице, полной снующих не-магов, а потом решил, что лучше него его работу никто не выполнит.

О приютах он справился в первой попавшейся церкви и отправился по указанному адресу. Модести не могла здесь оказаться, слишком далеко, чтобы сюда добраться, но Грейвз всё равно попытался. Дверь открыла женщина в чистом белом переднике, и он очень вежливо расспросил её, нет ли у них новенькой примерно десяти лет.

— Нет, сэр, — ответила женщина, с удивлением осматривая то, как он одет. — У нас из новеньких только два мальчика.

— Это дочь моих знакомых, она пропала при разрушениях, — зачем-то добавил Грейвз, прежде чем стереть ей память. Не стоило и пытаться, всё равно у Куини получится лучше. Он всё равно попробовал и второй адрес, как будто горел желанием привести в свой дом ещё и насмерть перепуганную маленькую волшебницу — а в том, что она перепугается, он не сомневался. Нет, всё же пусть разбирается Голдштейн. Это не в её облике тут разгуливал Гриндевальд.

Потом стало темно, зелёное небо налилось синим, заметно похолодало. Грейвз зашёл в переулок и аппарировал оттуда.

Он отправился не домой, а заглянул перед этим на рынок за продуктами и ещё в магическую аптеку за зельями. Там его, конечно, узнали, и Грейвз сделал себе мысленную заметку не ходить всё время в одну и ту же. Восстанавливающие зелья можно было объяснить, но вот Кроветворное — уже нет.

Домой Грейвз возвращался с тяжёлым сердцем, готовый обнаружить всё, что угодно. В доме было тихо. Он свалил пакеты на стол на кухне, оставил пальто на вешалке и стал подниматься наверх, приготовив на всякий случай палочку. Может, обскур набросится на него, чтобы убить, а может, его дом уже пуст...

Дверь спальни отворилась без скрипа. В тёплом свете свечей на тумбочке Криденс сидел там же, где Грейвз его оставил, и, низко наклонившись, читал "Историю магии". Толстенный талмуд был открыт уже на середине. Он так и не посмел ни попросить, ни попробовать отыскать пижамную куртку, о которой Грейвз забыл, и был обнажён выше пояса, но, казалось, вовсе не страдал от холода. Он был так увлечён книгой, что ничего не замечал.

— Интересно? — спросил Грейвз, поняв, что Криденс его ещё долго не увидит.

Криденс подскочил, от испуга захлопнул книгу и уставился на него.

— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, переведя дух. — Это вы.

— Я же сказал тебе, что в мой дом никто не проникнет без моего ведома, — кивнул Грейвз. — Как ты?

— Я в порядке, — отрапортовал Криденс. Теперь он, кажется, смущался того, что захлопнул книгу, как будто ему запрещали её читать, а он читал её тайком.

— Ничего не происходило? Птицы не стучались в окно?

— Нет, а должны были?

— Да, если увидишь, поймёшь. Птицы носят письма для волшебников, — пояснил Грейвз. — Ты не ел?

Криденс виновато покосился на поднос, к которому так и не притронулся.

— Ждал вас, сэр.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Не любишь есть в одиночестве?

— Не в этом дело... — начал Криденс. — Я просто зачитался.

Он не солгал, просто одну правду заменил другой. Или он не был уверен, что ему позволено есть, пока Грейвз не велел прямо?

— Верю, — вздохнул Грейвз и как бы невзначай переместил руку поближе к палочке. — Как ты зажёг свечи?

У Криденса забегали глаза. Обскур внезапно снова стал виден, Грейвзу, не ему самому. Чернильными пятнами он закачался у Криденса за спиной, расползся отвратительным осьминогом. Это была угроза — или просто признак страха.

— Я не собираюсь тебя ругать, — сказал Грейвз. — Мне просто интересно. Вниз спускаться я тебе запретил, да и всё равно ни спичек, ни огнива на кухне нет. Зачем, если есть палочка? Так как?

Криденс попытался отодвинуться, закрываясь книгой. Глаза его были опущены, пальцы нервно теребили корешок.

— Криденс, — позвал Грейвз. — Я уже сказал, что буду говорить тебе только правду. Правда в том, что я хочу знать, как ты зажёг свечи, но не стану тебя наказывать ни при каких условиях. Какой бы ни была правда.

Обскур уже выплыл у Криденса из-за спины, уродливо изогнулся и потянулся к Грейвзу. Он чего-то хотел, может, просто коснуться, может, схватить за горло. Силой воли Грейвз заставил себя стоять спокойно.

— То слово, сэр, — едва слышно сказал Криденс, по-прежнему не поднимая голову. — Вы уже зажгли им свечи, я видел. Инсендио. Стало темно, а мне хотелось читать дальше. И я стал повторять это слово. Повторял долго... И наконец у меня получилось.

Грейвз покачал головой. Беспалочковая магия, только воля, заключённая и направленная заклинанием. И он мог это, то, чему учились долго и упорно. Это получилось у него за час усилий. Впрочем, что есть обскур, если не чистая магия, чистая воля?

Он не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что уже восхищается Криденсом. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, тот поднял голову.

— Это плохо, сэр? То, что я сделал? Я же колдовал...

Глаза у него были больные от отчаяния, словно он боялся, что Грейвз сейчас что-нибудь с ним сделает, например, выгонит.

— Колдовство не зло, — сказал Грейвз и нашёл в себе силы присесть на ставшее привычным место.

— Он похоже говорил, — выпалил Криденс и осёкся. — Мне не стоит больше упоминать о нём, да? Вам неприятно?

— Его зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд, — напомнил Грейвз. — И я не могу тебе что бы то ни было запретить.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Криденс.

— Потому что мне незачем это делать, — ответил Грейвз. — Так что он там говорил?

— Говорил, что колдовство — это сила. Что нельзя его запрещать. Что это знак избранного человека.

— И в чём разница? — уточнил Грейвз. — Не знаешь? Хорошо, я не тороплю, поговорим об этом потом, ладно? Если ты проголодался, поешь.

Было дико говорить это, ещё и таким мирным тоном, когда обскур угрожающе колыхался над его головой, но Грейвз терпел.

— А я пойду что-нибудь приготовлю себе, — добавил он и фактически сбежал подальше от обскура и от Криденса с его умоляющим взглядом.

Только не это. Только не то, что он видит в этих глазах.

Он потянул время, прежде чем опять пойти наверх. Криденс уже проглотил свой ужин и теперь снова уткнулся в книгу. Обскура не было, и Грейвз с облегчением выдохнул.

— Пора лечиться, — объявил он и заставил Криденса выпить приготовленные зелья. Потом уложил его поудобнее на спину и снял бинты. Криденс, привстав на локтях, скосил глаза посмотреть, что происходит с его раной на животе. Рана уже начала затягиваться, и он не сдержал изумлённого вздоха.

— Не трогай, — прикрикнул Грейвз. — Не зажило же ещё!

— Извините... — шёпотом проговорил Криденс и заливался краской, пока Грейвз осторожно втирал в рану мазь и накладывал бинты заново.

Потом Грейвз осмотрел остальные ранки и царапины. Некоторые уже зажили и от них не осталось ни следа. Криденс послушно ложился так, как он приказывал, с готовностью подставлялся под его руки.

— Так ты подумал о том, о чём мы говорили? — спросил Грейвз, не прерывая своего занятия.

— Да, — смущённо выдохнул Криденс. — Вы говорите, что магия не зло, он... Гриндевальд говорил, что магия — сила. Теперь я понимаю, что он хотел владеть миром. Его слова полны гордыни, а ваши — нет. Вы просто признаёте то, что для вас важно, он же — возвышается над другими. Это неправильно.

— Хм, — сказал Грейвз, занимаясь глубокой царапиной у него на левой лодыжке внутри. Для этого пришлось положить ногу Криденса себе на колени и задрать штанину. Интересно, где он так ухитрился? Похоже на порез стеклом. Когда громил город?

Криденс лежал в напряжённой позе, на левом боку, поджав правую ногу, и смотрел в сторону.

— А ты разве не хотел возвыситься, когда говорил мне, что собираешься оставить себе возможность убивать?

— Нет, — с трудом проговорил Криденс. — Я хочу защищаться и защищать тех, кто мне дорог, а не возвыситься над слабыми и владеть ими. Так что в какой-то мере... я... лучше этого вашего Гриндевальда...

Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на него. У Криденса пылали уши и щёки, он пытался закрыть лицо, но вместо этого кусал пальцы, рёбра его тяжело вздымались, и вряд ли он что-то видел перед собой.

Грейвз в последний раз провёл пальцами по царапине и отпустил.

Нет. Только не это.


	5. Часть 5

— Я дал приказ своим людям отыскать Модести, — сказал Грейвз после того как целых полчаса относил банку с мазью обратно в аптечку. На самом деле он просто давал Криденсу время прийти в себя. Интересно, мальчик, воспитанный в религиозной секте, вообще в курсе, каким именно образом он сейчас должен прийти в себя, или Грейвзу рано или поздно придётся ему это объяснять?

Откровенно говоря, дела шли хуже некуда. Криденс заводился с пол-оборота, Грейвз тоже был хорош. Что они будут делать, когда обоюдное влечение невозможно станет скрывать?

Грейвз в итоге только разозлился на самого себя. Они с Криденсом были слишком в неравном положении, чтобы можно было говорить о какой-то взаимности. Напротив, нездоровая ситуация никак не способствовала пониманию. Зато ему способствовало обещание не лгать друг другу. Значит, если Криденс спросит прямо, что происходит, придётся отвечать. И какими глазами он посмотрит на Грейвза тогда? Не хотелось бы увидеть там презрение, но и ответное, уже нескрываемое желание было бы увидеть куда страшнее. Впрочем, нет, такого не может быть, Криденс хорошо воспитан, даже слишком хорошо, поэтому то, что мать в него вбила, придётся выбивать обратно с большим трудом...

Грейвз пришёл в себя на кухне опирающимся о стол и бездумно глядящим в одну точку. Он мог себе представить, на что идёт, когда подбирал раненого обскура, знал, как лечить и даже как не пугать и вести себя по возможности аккуратно. Но что делать с таким, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Он поднимался в спальню с тяжёлым сердцем и, сев обратно в изножье, сказал про Модести только для того, чтобы отвлечь Криденса.

Тот полулежал, согнув ноги в коленях, румянец уже сошёл с его щёк, и раскрытая книга покоилась на животе обложкой вверх.

— Модести? — переспросил Криденс, перегибаясь вперёд, и тут же поморщился — потревожил рану. — Что вы с ней сделаете, когда найдёте?!

Похоже, он искренне любил сестру и был к ней привязан. Грейвз взял это на заметку. Сейчас он мог бы сказать, что Модести устроят в семью магов, а потом отправят в Ильверморни, но он не знал точно, была ли она волшебницей.

— Смотря по тому, кто она, — осторожно заметил он, поднимая руку и пытаясь этим жестом успокоить Криденса. — Если она волшебница, её отправят в волшебную школу. Если нет — я постараюсь найти ей приёмную семью. — О том, что тогда Модести придётся стереть память, он упоминать не стал, умолчание не ложь, да и обскур может сорваться с цепи. — Мы нашли на развалинах вашего дома обломки волшебной палочки. Я сделал вывод, что тебе палочка была не нужна. Значит, она принадлежала одной из твоих сестёр.

— Я не знаю, откуда она взялась, Модести никогда не говорила, — признался Криденс. — Но мы смотрели на эту палочку и знали, что магия есть. Иначе... — Он запнулся, опустил голову. Пальцы снова теребили корешок книги.

— Что — иначе? — спросил Грейвз. — Договаривай, если уж начал.

Краем глаза он видел, как потемнело в углах комнаты, но не поворачивался, как будто думал, что, если не смотреть прямо, то обскур не будет спровоцирован.

— Иначе я бы... я бы не знал, что со мной, — тихо сказал Криденс. Его смятение выдавали дрожащие пальцы. — До того я думал, что я порождение дьявола, и хотел умереть.

— Ты хотел умереть? — переспросил Грейвз. — И что же, ты предпринимал попытки к этому?

— Самоубийство — грех, — прошептал Криденс.

Грейвз смотрел на его макушку, но хотел увидеть глаза. Впрочем, не станешь же властно приподнимать его голову за подбородок, когда в углах комнаты клубится обскур!

— Это хорошо, — сказал Грейвз и поправился: — Хорошо, что ты так считал, потому что в конечном итоге ты жив.

Видимо, это его заявление так изумило Криденса, что он всё же осмелился и посмотрел открыто.

— Вы так думаете, сэр? — спросил он.

— А почему бы и нет? — вопросом ответил ему Грейвз. — Быть живым всяко лучше.

Криденс покачал головой, медленно, задумчиво, и на его лице отразилась досада или горечь.

— Я убивал людей, — сказал он. — Это не даёт мне покоя.

— Я тоже убивал, — ответил Грейвз, пытаясь поддержать его. — Знаешь что? Дай себе время подумать и прийти в себя. Вот увидишь, твоё отношение к себе изменится.

Он не мог не признать, что городит чепуху. Криденс был полон противоречий, куда ему разобраться в них, не имея мало-мальски пригодного жизненного опыта? Он хотел убивать, но одновременно раскаивался в этом, он хотел быть защищённым, но не мог себе этого позволить, и самое главное — он не знал, что с ним станет дальше. Грейвз и сам этого не знал. Но период выздоровления нужно было пережить — им вдвоём, вместе. Потом — узнать, полагает ли МАКУСА обскура уничтоженным и неофициально тоже. Потом — удержать Криденса от глупостей, потому что новое появление обскура перечеркнёт всю конспирацию и охота на него будет открыта снова.

Где там носит Скамандера, когда он так нужен?! Это Скамандер умеет вытирать сопли и вправлять мозги, а Грейвз — нет. Как всё сложно с такими щенками, как Криденс, и ещё более сложно, когда такой щенок может сровнять Нью-Йорк с землёй!

Грейвз очнулся от размышлений, вздрогнул: его колена коснулась тьма. Было сложно сказать, что она представляет собой, но теперь он пытался смотреть на неё без страха. Или хотя бы не показывать, что клубящееся нечто, похожее одновременно на рой насекомых, на чернильные потёки и на клочья дыма, внушает ему ужас.

Он сидел, не шевелясь, пока обскур обхватывал его ноги, как будто обнимал. Криденс, казалось, вовсе этого не замечал. Он опять низко опустил голову и, держась за книгу обеими руками, едва заметно покачивался туда-сюда, видимо, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Грейвз, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как крепко стиснуты его лодыжки. В конце концов, в объятиях обскура он побывал уже не раз.

— Я...

Криденс снова вскинулся, потерянный взгляд обшарил Грейвза, и в нём была почти что паника.

— Сэр, вы не могли бы меня оставить? — попросил Криденс.

— Конечно, — ответил Грейвз. — Если ты отпустишь меня.

И указал глазами вниз.

Криденс охнул и сжался, как будто ожидая удара или гневной отповеди.

— Простите, сэр, это я нечаянно, я не хотел вас обидеть, я...

Взмахом руки Грейвз остановил поток извинений, и Криденс послушался.

— Ты можешь это контролировать, но не всегда? — спросил Грейвз.

— Когда задумаюсь... или когда разозлюсь...

— Когда ты испытываешь сильные чувства? — уточнил Грейвз, и Криденс закивал. Обскур убрался мгновенно, как будто и не было, не оставил ни клочка на брюках или на ковре.

— Ничего, — успокоил Грейвз. — Это ничего. Главное — не разнеси дом, а то ко мне возникнут вопросы, и я не смогу тебя защитить.

— Вы собираетесь защищать меня от своих? — нахмурился Криденс. Как бы он ни был забит или неразвит, соображал он хорошо. Нужно будет завтра уточнить, учился ли он где-нибудь и что он знает. А с причинно-следственными связями у него был порядок.

Грейвз задумался над его вопросом, который попал в самую точку, и снова напомнил себе, что обязался быть честным.

— Скажем так, — ответил он наконец, — сейчас я взял на себя обязанность о тебе заботиться, и я тебя, как видишь, лечу, кормлю и в какой-то мере воспитываю. При этом я очень не люблю, когда кто-то вмешивается в мои дела или портит мою работу, будь то даже Президент.

— Но ведь если вы пойдёте против своих, вы станете преступником? — спросил Криденс, в который раз доказывая, что думать он умеет. — И если вы большой начальник, то вашей карьере придёт конец. Значит, я для вас ценнее?

Он замер, прищурился, как будто пытаясь найти в лице Грейвза ответ на свои вопросы.

— Да, ты ценнее, — ответил Грейвз, тщательно подбирая слова. — И далеко не потому, что ты обскур. Просто я, как уже сказал, взял ответственность за тебя. И не в моих правилах бросать начатое, потому что стало трудно. Я считаю это слабостью и презираю такое. А карьера... Что же, я достиг своего потолка, если подумать.

Криденс вычленил из этого самое несущественное.

— Вам со мной трудно?

— Могло быть куда труднее, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — По крайней мере, обскур угрожает мне или тискает всего только два-три раза в день, а не постоянно. В противном случае было бы затруднительнее тебя лечить.

Заметно смутившись, Криденс опустил глаза.

— Он... Я больше не буду, — прошептал он. — Простите.

— Хватит извинений, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Ложился бы ты спать, уже пора. Ты весь день поглощал "Историю магии", наверняка устал.

Немедленно Криденс отложил книгу и лёг, как будто боясь наказания, если он ослушается. Выходит из-под контроля и крушит всё на своём пути, но не может ослушаться в мелочах? Грейвз не удержался от того, чтобы поправить ему одеяло.

— Спокойной ночи, Криденс, — сказал он.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвз, — откликнулся тот и улёгся поудобнее.

Ещё один безумный день в компании обскура закончился.

— Фините, — сказал Грейвз, выходя из комнаты, и свечи, зажжённые Криденсом, погасли, погружая спальню во тьму.

Сам Грейвз ложиться не стал, куда там, время было ещё раннее. Он поужинал, потом ответил на некоторые письма, сидя в гостиной. В гостиной хорошо работалось, а сейчас, когда он был подальше от обскура, и ещё лучше.

Наконец Грейвз отложил перо и, сцепив пальцы под подбородком, стал смотреть в угол комнаты. Весь ужас его положения открывался ему в неприглядной простоте. Рано или поздно Криденс поправится — что тогда? Всю жизнь держать его в этом доме? Нет, это никуда не годится. Немедленно попросить убраться вон и не бросать тень на и так опозоренное имя Грейвза значит перечеркнуть все свои усилия. В одиночестве мальчишка долго не протянет, он умеет себя защищать слишком хорошо, рано или поздно обскур снова вырвется на свободу, и в этом случае Грейвзу придётся прикончить его самостоятельно, да так, чтобы не вздумал улизнуть во второй раз.

Можно привязать к себе самыми крепкими узами. Вон как он тянется за лаской, как млеет от прикосновений, которых раньше наверняка доставалось не слишком много. Тогда обскур будет слушаться его, как собачонка, по крайней мере, есть основания на это надеяться. Но тогда Грейвз станет ещё хуже, подлее, чем Гриндевальд. Тот хотя бы такого не делал. Или всё же делал? Как-то слишком быстро Криденс разомлел от прикосновений, слишком привычно.

Можно сделать так, и это искушение было слишком сильным, чтобы Грейвз не рассмотрел его со всех сторон. Заполучить себе страшную силу, покорную его воле, а как приятный бонус — юного и готового на всё любовника — это даже звучало восхитительно. Тогда можно будет вместе открыть охоту на Гриндевальда, снести с лица земли его убежища, захватить его сторонников, которые не смогут противостоять мощи обскура. Можно будет отомстить за поруганный дом, за украденное лицо, за унижение и бессилие.

Грейвз прикрыл рот рукой, как будто переживая ужас — на мгновение ему показалось, что он стоит над пропастью.

Сам Криденс хочет, чтобы Модести оказалась жива.

Он хочет Грейвза.

Если подумать, это нормальные человеческие желания. Чего ещё он хочет, нужно будет спросить завтра, когда Грейвз немного придёт в себя, когда перестанет кружиться голова от открывающихся перспектив получить такое могущество, о котором никогда и не задумывался.

А ведь ещё Криденс хочет магию, нормальную магию, которая есть у всех волшебников, если не запрещать ей проявляться. И у него уже получается. В его положении жалкое Инсендио — это уже прорыв. Значит, обскура можно обратить назад. Мерлин, ну где носит Скамандера и почему он не находит времени черкнуть хотя бы пару строк! Изучает старинные труды, чтобы написать реферат вместо того, чтобы дать один простой совет — как приручить чудовище?!

Только Грейвз уже и без этого понял, как. Как любое чудовище, особенно раненое и одинокое — едой, покоем и лаской. Первые два Грейвз мог обеспечить Криденсу с лихвой, насчёт последнего резонно опасался. Что если обскур поймёт желания своего носителя как руководство к действию?

...И затискает Грейвза насмерть!

Он поймал себя на том, что сухо смеётся над нелепостью ситуации. Рассказал бы ему кто такое полгода назад — и он смеялся бы куда громче.

Часы пробили одиннадцать, Грейвз постарался успокоиться, разделся и лёг на диван, укрывшись пледом. Сон не шёл. Образы прошедшего дня мелькали в его голове. Зачем он, нарушая закон, заговорил с этой женщиной в приюте? Да, если была необходимость, законом рекомендовалось пренебречь и потом стереть память, но отчего он сам решил поискать Модести вместо того, чтобы доверить это Куини? Ведь девочка первым делом увидит в нём страшного мага, того, кем был Гриндевальд, а не его самого. А Куини мало того, что женщина — женщине Модести поверит скорее, — так ещё и легилимент, ей будет легко предугадывать...

О чём он только думает! Там, наверху, спит чудовище, а Грейвз думает о такой ерунде!

О той, кто чудовищу дорога. Не она ли сдерживала его столько лет?

Грейвз понял, что ещё немного — и он начнёт сходить с ума. Постоянный страх за себя и за Криденса, да ещё и последствия плена у Гриндевальда давали о себе знать.

Он лёг поудобнее и постарался ни о чём не думать. Обо всём этом он подумает завтра. Завтра нужно будет поговорить с Криденсом — только честно, ничего не утаивая. Ясно же, что мальчишка постоянно сравнивает, пусть сравнение будет в пользу Грейвза. Впрочем, когда он узнает некоторые вещи, может и впасть в ярость... Нет, не думать! Не думать, не думать...

Грейвз проснулся от мешающей ему тяжести слева, и открыл глаза с новым ужасом, сначала не поняв, что происходит.

В комнате было темно. Голова Криденса покоилась на его плече, сам он обнимал Грейвза поперёк груди и, судя по ровному дыханию, сладко спал.

Грейвз оцепенел и некоторое время пытался понять, не обманывают ли его органы чувств. Но нет, дыхание и тяжесть никуда не исчезали, и Грейвз слабо пошевелился, рискуя разбудить. Криденс лежал у спинки дивана, немного отодвинув Грейвза к краю, было тесно, но вполне терпимо. Оба они были укрыты одним пледом. Как он вообще ухитрился забраться так, чтобы... Мерлин всемогущий, понятно, как! Явился сюда обскуром, залез под плед и превратился обратно в человека.

Грейвз приподнялся, и голова Криденса мягко легла на диванную подушку, рука соскользнула, он засопел от неудобной позы, но не проснулся. Затем Грейвз откинул плед и уже собрался было опустить ноги на пол, как вдруг его резко дёрнули назад и силой уложили обратно. Даже не стоило смотреть, чтобы понять, что это. Обскур надёжно охранял своего носителя: тот чувствовал себя одиноким, любил, когда его касались, и испытывал к Грейвзу странные чувства — и обскур устроил так, чтобы его желания были удовлетворены. Всё на благо носителя. Если тут кто и был опасным животным, так это не Криденс, а как налаживать контакт с изуродованной магией, Грейвз не знал, последняя надежда была на Скамандера, но того носило неизвестно где.

Было ясно, что сопротивляться себе дороже, обскур и так уже дал понять, что не любит, когда к Криденсу пытаются применить магию, а теперь настаивал на том, чтобы Грейвз его обнимал. Разбудить и признаться в том, что спасовал перед магической тварью? Ну уж нет, Грейвз взвалил на себя эту проблему, сам с ней и справится. Он лёг, чувствуя затылком, что обскур ещё вьётся позади изголовья. Спустя некоторое время неприятное ощущение пропало, Криденс спал по-прежнему беспробудно. Грейвз чувствовал всё его длинное нескладное тело, острые коленки и уткнувшийся в плечо нос. Криденс всё ещё был наполовину обнажён, и вскоре Грейвз поймал себя на мысли, что хочет провести рукой по его спине, медленно, пересчитывая позвонки, ощущая тепло кожи...

Он знал за собой свои слабости и умел с ними совладать, но сейчас Грейвзу было понятно, что он теряет самообладание. Ну уж нет, решил он и лёг спокойно, стараясь не замечать прижатого к нему тела. В иной ситуации он был бы рад, но не сейчас, слишком многое её осложняло. Криденс был слишком важной фигурой в этой игре для того, чтобы поощрять его желание привязаться, более того, привязаться так. Мальчик, воспитанный в семье религиозной фанатички, вряд ли вообще понимает, чего хочет его тело, его учили, что это грех, подробностей он наверняка не знает.

Получается, если уж Грейвз вызвался быть его проводником в мире, нужно будет объяснить и это. Кто бы думал, что врачевать тело куда легче, чем лечить душу и воспитывать ум! У Грейвза не было детей и воспитывал он разве что новичков-авроров, воспитывал жёстко, не щадя их самолюбие. Потом они понимали, почему — чтобы научить их выживать. В конечном итоге цель Грейвза была сделать так, чтобы они прожили как можно дольше. С Криденсом всё обстояло так же, но вот жёстко было нельзя.

Грейвз лежал, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту от близости ничего не подозревающего Криденса. Он знал, что никогда не поступит с ним низко, и боролся с похотью. Вряд ли Криденс, который так тянулся к нему, ему откажет, и потому было нельзя его трогать.

Он медленно протянул руку и на ощупь коснулся виска Криденса, провёл пальцами по волосам. Криденс не пошевелился и не проснулся, а Грейвз понял, что ещё немного — и он не сдержится. Завтра им определённо предстоял трудный разговор, и при мысли о том, какая граничащая с обнажением честность ему предстоит, Грейвз зажмурился, как будто пытаясь отогнать от себя это видение.

Он был честен с подчинёнными, но всегда в тех случаях дело касалось исключительно работы. А сейчас, если Криденс спросит, придётся признаться, что Грейвз возбуждается, когда представляет его в своей постели. Ох, да он ведь уже в его постели, и Мерлин знает, как дожить до утра!

Грейвз постарался немного отодвинуться, чтобы жар чужого тела не будил в нём разнузданные мысли и не подстёгивал похоть. Криденс, почувствовав его движение, пошевелился и как нарочно прижался теснее, одновременно перевернувшись на боку в более удобную позу.

Мысленно взвыв, Грейвз дёрнулся, едва не грохнулся на пол, но что-то — он и думать не хотел, что! — поддержало его, и он остался на диване. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, стараясь глубоко и ровно дышать и не замечать того, что упиралось ему в бедро. Положение было отчаянным; Грейвз из последних сил гнал от себя картины того, как сейчас натянуты небезызвестные ему пижамные штаны, и в конце концов, поняв, что хорош и сам, закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не рассмеяться нервным смехом, близким к истерическому.

Потом, найдя золотую середину, так же медленно и тихо, как и раньше, сунул руку под плед. Криденс спит и ничего не узнает, а ему хоть какое-то облегчение. Грейвз достиг разрядки довольно скоро, убрал следы произошедшего невербальным заклинанием, лёг поудобнее, повернул голову и почти ткнулся носом в макушку Криденса. Расслабленный, но не удовлетворённый, он представил, что так они лежат рядом после проведённой вместе бурной ночи, потом задумался, когда же в последний раз с кем-то был, и припомнил, что точно больше, чем полгода назад.

Криденс посапывал пока что ровно, хотя уже и проявлял некоторые признаки беспокойства. Грейвз с надеждой запрокинул голову посмотреть в окно — и с облегчением убедился, что начинало светлеть.

Уже на самой границе яви и сна он догадался, что, если Криденс спросит, придётся рассказать ему про это всё.

Слишком много ловушек на одного Грейвза!


	6. Часть 6

Грейвз специально решил дать Криденсу время спокойно осмыслить то, где он проснётся. Обскур уже не буянил, а отпустил Грейвза, который с утра был раздражён, потому что плохо выспался.

Наслаждаясь минутами, когда никуда не нужно было спешить, ни в министерство, ни на очередную облаву, Грейвз отправился на кухню, сварил себе кофе, выпил пару чашек и с посвежевшей головой принялся готовить завтрак, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам, которые доносятся из гостиной. Сначала всё было тихо, потом раздался шорох, какая-то возня. Затем Криденс на цыпочках прокрался через холл, явно определив, где находится Грейвз, и думая скрыть от него свои перемещения. Заскрипела ступенька, выдавая Криденса, всё стихло, и Грейвз улыбнулся, представив, как мальчишка стоит посередине лестницы на одной ноге.

Через некоторое время зашумела вода в ванной. Потом всё опять стихло.

Грейвз немного выждал и пошёл проведать.

Криденс нашёлся в постели. Он кутался в одеяло, жмурился от солнечных лучей и искоса поглядывал на Грейвза.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — пролепетал он. Грейвз ответил ему долгим взглядом и спохватился только тогда, когда Криденс стал заметно нервничать.

— Доброе утро, — ответил он наконец. — Как ты сегодня?

— Всё хорошо, сэр, — ответил Криденс, но румянец и то, что он не смотрел в глаза, выдавали его полностью.

— Рана болит? — уточнил Грейвз, делая шаг к постели. Он знал, в чём дело, Криденс знал, что он знает, но оба продолжали играть в игру "ничего не знаю, ничего не скажу". Его едва не разобрало на ха-ха, потом он сообразил, что Криденсу явно не до смеха, но уже не мог остановиться. С тем, что вбили ему в голову, нужно было разбираться, и, раз уж представился случай, разбираться немедленно.

— Нет, сэр.

— Давай я посмотрю, а потом будем завтракать, — предложил Грейвз и присел на своё обычное место в изножье. Он помнил про обскура, но почему-то был уверен, что сейчас, как бы Криденс ни был смущён и напуган, обскур ничего не сделает. Грейвз даже высунул из рукава кончик палочки и призвал с прикроватного столика необходимые лекарства, а потом обернулся к Криденсу, демонстрируя ему выражение ожидания.

Неохотно, словно не зная, стоит ли это делать, Криденс спустил одеяло до пояса и привстал, чтобы Грейвзу было удобнее. По одному этому можно было догадаться, что штанов на нём нет.

Грейвз кивнул, размотал бинты и осмотрел рану. Она уже полностью затянулась нежно-розовой кожицей, и теперь стоило только дать ей зарасти окончательно. Шрам останется, потому что удар был нанесён магией, но Грейвз надеялся, что после его вмешательства это будет единственный шрам на теле Криденса. Остальными же — следами пребывания у Мэри Лу — следовало озаботиться позже.

Он втёр мазь в рану, касаясь кожи куда нежнее, чем следовало. Кто бы знал, каких усилий ему стоило не поднимать глаза на Криденса, притворяясь, что слишком занят своим делом! Зато он прекрасно слышал его дыхание и не сдержал дрожь, когда уловил, как оно начинает сбиваться.

Грейвз наложил чистую повязку, и Криденс прилёг, поскорее натягивая одеяло снова.

— Молодец, — похвалил Грейвз, уже понимая, что решительно следует куда-то не туда, но не в силах остановиться. — Теперь давай ногу.

Криденс поспешно высунул из-под одеяла ногу с глубокой царапиной на лодыжке и отвернулся. Грейвз пересел так, чтобы было удобнее, положил её себе на колено и стал втирать мазь.

— Я ошибся, предполагая, что это у тебя порез от стекла, — сказал он. — Думаю, всё же зацепило заклинанием. Потому так долго заживает. Что скажешь?

С этими словами он поднял голову как бы случайно, для того, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника в ожидании его ответа. Криденс был хорош — раскрасневшийся, с заалевшими губами и смущённый донельзя.

Пора было остановиться.

Грейвз отодвинул баночку с мазью и свободной рукой накрыл ступню Криденса, который упорно не хотел на него смотреть.

— Настолько приятно? — негромко спросил он.

Криденс охнул.

— Что вы... я не понимаю, сэр! — проговорил он.

Нужно будет научить его врать или хотя бы просто держать лицо. Потом, если сейчас обскур не убьёт Грейвза, чтобы не перед кем было краснеть. Эта мысль стала настолько привычной, что от неё уже ничего не дрогнуло в душе.

— То есть, это мне кажется, что сейчас ты испачкаешь одеяло так же, как испачкал штаны? — уточнил Грейвз.

Криденс вырвался, съёжился, мгновенно забился под одеяло и затих.

Грейвз вздохнул и осмотрелся. Обскура не было. Или он появляется только ближе к ночи и боится солнечного света? Затем он осторожно пересел поближе и положил ладонь на вздрагивающий одеяльный холмик.

Хорош воспитатель, довести почти что до истерики. Или не мог предположить, что то, что сейчас произнёс, для ушей Криденса — страшная пошлость?

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Я не сержусь. Я не считаю, что ты сделал что-то плохое.

— Простите, сэр, я не хотел! — глухо ответил Криденс из-под одеяла. — Простите ради всего святого!

Грейвз поглаживал его плечо под одеялом и смотрел в окно, словно задумавшись.

— Криденс, — сказал он. — Я не осуждаю тебя, я всё понимаю.

Пожалуй, понимал он слишком хорошо.

— Первый волшебник, которого ты встретил, был в моём обличье, — продолжал Грейвз. — И он выделил тебя среди всех, говорил с тобой... И в твоих глазах он был куда лучше, чем на самом деле. Куда лучше, чем я настоящий тоже. Немудрено, что ты влюбился в него, а он пользовался этим. Он... позволял себе... м-м-м... непристойности по отношению к тебе?

Грейвз подумал, что лучше и понятнее для Криденса было бы употребить слово "непристойности". В конце концов, стоило ему представить, как Гриндевальд трогает Криденса его руками, становилось мерзко. Мерлин мой, а ты-то сам чем лучше?! Если бы мальчик сейчас не вырвался, ты бы так и продолжал его лапать!

Криденс под его рукой зашевелился, выбираясь из-под одеяла, и Грейвз обернулся к нему. Хотя бы не пришлось вытаскивать силой. Криденс сел и уставился куда-то в сторону.

— Сэр, — пробормотал он. — Я не хотел...

Грейвз понял, что сейчас ему понадобится много терпения.

— Чего ты не хотел? — спросил он.

— Поддаваться ему, — горячо заговорил Криденс, наконец-то вскинув на него чёрные глаза. Одеяло он неосознанно натягивал на себя, взволнованно комкая. — Пожалуйста, сэр, скажите, что это были какие-то чары!

— Вряд ли с тобой ему понадобились бы чары, — сказал Грейвз, не покривив душой. Одинокий, забитый и недолюбленный, Криденс был прекрасной жертвой, которая сама пошла в сети.

— Так значит, это я сам, — произнёс Криденс. Выражение его лица ожесточилось, губы сжались. — Вы правы, меня было достаточно поманить пальцем, и я уже был на всё согласен.

— Он совратил тебя? — прямо спросил Грейвз. Он не знал, зачем ему нужна правда; в конце концов, даже осудить Гриндевальда ещё и за это было бы невозможно. Для этого пришлось бы дать знать, что обскур жив, его имя стали бы трепать в газетных сплетнях, ославив мальчишку на всю жизнь. И это в лучшем случае. Если эта жизнь у него потом будет.

Однако же для человека, который, казалось бы, в жизни не читал ничего, кроме Библии, Криденс прекрасно понимал недосказанное. Этот алмаз — да в огранку — и цены бы ему не было.

Сам Криденс некоторое время смотрел на него нахмурясь, потом выпрямился, словно что-то изнутри заставило его расправить плечи. Получилось не очень, но было видно, что он старается.

— Сэр, — сказал он. — Вы хотите знать, было ли то, что случилось между нами, следствием его распущенности или моей изначальной греховности — я не могу сказать наверняка. Я и так преступник, что мне стоит взять на себя ещё и содомский грех, не задумываясь, что ему причиной? Вы слишком добры ко мне, а я не заслуживаю вашей доброты после того, что именно я стал о вас думать.

Определённо, он читал не только Библию, вон на какой стиль сбился, волнуясь. Однако же Гриндевальд успел напакостить...

— Вы умеете говорить прямо, мистер Грейвз, — продолжал Криденс. — А я не знаю, как вам ответить тем же. Я обещал, что не стану вам лгать — и вправду не стану. Этот человек лечил меня — как вы. Он был ко мне добр — как вы. Но он был совсем другим. Он не спрашивал меня, чего я хочу, что я думаю и что я чувствую. Когда он решил, что я стану сговорчивее, если меня поцеловать, он так и сделал. И я ждал его появлений, как верная собака, он всё рассчитал верно. Так он меня совратил — чтобы я был удобнее. Я не знаю, что вам ещё сказать. Меня никто никогда так не касался, как он. И как вы. Мне это нравится, и я не знаю, как это искоренить.

— Зачем это искоренять? — шёпотом спросил Грейвз.

Он сидел неподвижно, словно сам угодил под чары. В груди сильно стучало сердце и вызревало что-то тёплое и ощутимо тяжёлое. Это были чувства, о которых он раньше не подозревал и которые боялся назвать, не та похоть, которая мучила его ночью, а чистая нежность — и уважение.

Криденс смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь.

— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, и на этот раз его голос прервался. — Мне нравилось, когда он целовал меня на прощание. А ещё мне нравилось разрушать дома и убивать людей. Понимаете? Прямо сейчас я понял, что всё самое страшное уже сделал. Значит, мне нечего больше бояться. Если хотите совратить меня до конца, я не буду против.

Он опустил голову, снова сжался, обхватил себя руками, покачиваясь туда-сюда. Это уже было больше похоже на истерику.

— Мистер Грейвз, я чудовище, — сбивающимся на рыдания шёпотом проговорил Криденс. — Не понимаю, зачем вы со мной возитесь, я пропащая душа, не маг и не обычный человек, зато убийца и содомит, и вы уже тысячу раз... тысячу раз должны были...

Очень вовремя Грейвз вспомнил, что Криденс тянется к прикосновениям, которые не причиняют боли, что он успокаивается, наслаждаясь ими, — и порывисто обнял.

Ловушка для Грейвза оказалась одна — его чувство вины и неспособность бросить в беде.

Даже не влечение к молодым брюнетам.

Чужое отчаяние страшно видеть, когда не знаешь, как помочь.

Криденс уткнулся носом ему в плечо и молча содрогался в рыданиях. Наверное, так он привык плакать у Мэри Лу — беззвучно, чтобы никто не услышал. Грейвз гладил его по спине, пересчитывал торчащие позвонки, но это не доставляло такого обжигающего удовольствия, о котором мечтал. Какое тут ещё удовольствие?

Давясь плачем, Криденс мочил слезами его домашний халат, а Грейвз неловко укачивал его, не зная, как успокоить. Или пусть лучше выплачется как следует?

Он осторожно осматривался, чтобы вовремя заметить, как по спальне ползёт чёрный дым, но не замечал ничего такого. Криденс, хоть и рыдал и был не в себе, но всё же сдерживал обскура.

Они так и сидели обнявшись; Грейвз лениво перебирал в голове идеи: позвать завтракать; объяснить, что близость — не грех; действительно совратить, раз сам предлагает — прямо сейчас подмять под себя, ещё не успокоенного и от отчаяния готового на всё. Он усмехнулся: это ещё кто кого тут подомнёт, когда до конца поймёт свою силу. К удивлению, он не был против.

Криденс осмелел и обвил его руками за шею. Грейвз представил, что он так обнимает его в порыве страсти, и ему стало тошно от самого себя. Мальчишка запутался и потерялся, не знает, как дальше жить, и худшее, что можно сделать — это тыкать в него членом.

— Успокоился? — спросил он Криденса, когда рыдания затихли. — Нам нужно много что обсудить. Лучше всего это сделать за завтраком. Тебе нужно одеться.

Он выпустил Криденса, подошёл к шкафу и распахнул его.

— Ага, значит так — вот брюки, вот рубашки, бельё здесь, выбери себе что-нибудь. Жду тебя внизу.

Его деятельный настрой передался и Криденсу — тот решительно вытер слёзы и сел в ожидании, пока Грейвз уйдёт.

Тот сначала заглянул в ванную. Несчастные пижамные штаны лежали на самом дне корзины с грязным бельём. Грейвз заклинаниями заставил бельё стираться самостоятельно, посмотрелся в зеркало и вздохнул.

— Седина в бороду — бес в ребро, — только и сказал он. — Идиот ты, Перси, старый идиот.

Он успел убрать с дивана плед и накрыть стол в гостиной, когда Криденс наконец-то спустился из спальни. Он стоял, сгорбившись и не зная, куда девать руки. Штанины были ему коротковаты, а рубашка, к вящему изумлению Грейвза, немного жала в плечах. Можно было поправить одежду заклинанием, но он понятия не имел, как отреагирует обскур на направленную на него палочку, и решил воздержаться.

— Садись, — предложил он Криденсу. — Вижу, передвигаться самостоятельно ты уже вполне можешь, значит, на руках тебя носить больше не придётся.

Шутка получилась так себе, Криденс нервно улыбнулся, хотя в глазах смеха не было.

Они сели за стол, и Грейвз поразился тому, что Криденс так и не начал держаться спокойно.

— Вот что, — сказал он, — ты же сейчас сказал, что тебе нечего бояться, а сам сжимаешься, как будто боишься, что я тебя ударю.

Взгляд Криденса стал затравленным, совсем как несколько дней назад, когда он только очнулся.

— Не думаю, что вы будете бить меня, сэр, — угрюмо сказал он. — Потому что тогда мне придётся вас прикончить.

— Вот как? — удивился Грейвз. — Ты хотел сказать, это обскур выйдет из себя и меня прикончит, а ты не сможешь ничего сделать?

— Да, — обронил Криденс, так и не принявшись за еду. Сам Грейвз уже вовсю орудовал вилкой, притворяясь, что ведёт этот разговор просто так, между делом, хотя сам о еде не думал и даже не замечал своего омлета.

— Но ты же говорил, что отчасти можешь его контролировать. Значит, ты хочешь меня убить?

— Нет, сэр! — ужаснулся Криденс.

— Так в чём же дело? — спросил Грейвз. — Обскур захочет, а ты скажешь ему "к ноге", и проблема будет решена, разве нет?

Задумавшись, Криденс сгорбился и навис над своей тарелкой.

— Ну-ка, ешь, — строго сказал Грейвз. — Зря я, что ли, старался?

Криденс попробовал и сдержанно похвалил.

— Ты боишься меня потому, что ещё не привык? — прямо спросил Грейвз, скатывая в пальцах шарик из белого хлеба. — Или потому, что давишь в себе то, что испытывал к Гриндевальду?

— И то, и то, — признался Криденс после некоторого молчания. Было видно, что эти слова дались ему с трудом.

— Я бы не хотел воспитывать из тебя абсолютное зло, — заметил Грейвз и пригубил остывающего кофе, — но я бы сейчас сказал тебе: опомнись, что ты с собой делаешь, ты же такая сила, которой мало что может противостоять! А делаешь вид, будто ты бродяга или побирушка на паперти. Это никуда не годится. Ты бы хоть выпрямился.

Под его взглядом Криденс медленно расправил плечи. Звякнула вилка о край тарелки.

Не стоило, потерпев неудачу в одном, браться за другое, но Грейвзу было слишком любопытно, чтобы он остановился.

— Я не понимаю, сэр, — промолвил Криденс, опустив глаза, — как связан мой вид и абсолютное зло.

— Гордость, — пояснил Грейвз. — Когда начинаешь себя ценить, не даёшь вытирать об себя ноги.

— А там недалеко и до гордыни, я понял, — кивнул Криденс, переводя всё на понятный ему язык. Ему составляло значительного труда не забыться и не сгорбиться снова. — Мистер Грейвз, есть что-то, что вы ещё хотите обо мне знать, кроме того, что я обскур и того, что мне некуда идти?

Если это и было прощупыванием почвы насчёт интереса собеседника к его особе, то, надо сказать, это прощупывание у Криденса получилось довольно изящным.

— А ты обо мне? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Грейвз, воспользовавшись его же манёвром. — Если да, можно задавать друг другу вопросы по очереди. Это способствует доверию.

— Вы первый, — быстро сказал Криденс и снова взглянул настороженно.

Они оба помнили свой уговор не лгать друг другу.

Грейвз подумал.

— Ты читал не только Библию, так ведь? — спросил он. — Ты ходил в школу?

— Ходил, — кивнул Криденс, видимо расслабившись. — Потом ма... Мэри Лу забрала меня из школы, нужно было помогать дома, и раздавать листовки, и расклеивать объявления о митингах, и всё такое. Но я ходил в библиотеку, когда был уверен, что Честити за мной не следит. Листовки выбрасывал куда подальше. Это правильный ответ, мистер Грейвз?

Он боялся, что его слова Грейвзу не понравятся? Боялся наказания за неверные слова?

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил Грейвз. — Теперь твой вопрос.

Криденс обвёл глазами комнату, как будто думая, что обстановка ему что-то подскажет.

— Вы не женаты, так ведь?

— Был, — признался Грейвз, — но мы разошлись, и с тех пор я живу один. Женат на работе — это про меня.

Уголки губ Криденса поползли вверх, потом он спохватился и стёр улыбку, лицо закаменело в напряжении. Грейвз подлил ему кофе и кивнул на чашку, мол, пей, нечего стесняться.

Он мучительно придумывал вопрос и, кажется, придумал.

— Ты помнишь своих настоящих родителей?

Криденс энергично замотал головой, и по его живому жесту никак нельзя было сделать вывод, что отсутствие настоящих родителей причиняет ему боль.

— Нет, сэр, я не помню ровным счётом ничего... Совсем. Я не помню и моего старого имени.

— У тебя красивое имя, — заметил Грейвз, — только, боюсь, рано или поздно его придётся сменить...

— Почему?

— Считать за вопрос? — лукаво улыбнулся Грейвз.

— Можно не считать?

— Можно. Если ты решишь начать новую жизнь, нужно исключить вероятность, что тебя узнают. Как я понимаю, авроры не видели тебя в человеческом облике, но вот имя... И фамилию, кстати, тоже придётся менять. Пока лежишь и отдыхаешь, попробуй придумать что-нибудь подходящее, ладно?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Криденс и тут же снова стал серьёзным. — Я могу задать любой вопрос?

— Абсолютно.

В эту минуту Грейвз понял, что действительно позволит мальчишке расспрашивать обо всей подноготной, включая даже такие моменты, о которых говорить не принято. Просто потому, что за неимением своего опыта ему как воздух нужен чужой, любой, какой угодно.

— Вы видели меня голым, сэр? — проговорил Криденс быстро, едва не зажмурившись.

— Видел, — спокойно подтвердил Грейвз. — Более того, даже мыл тебя в ванне, без магии. Потому что когда ты был без сознания, обскур ясно дал понять, что ему не нравится направленная на тебя — на вас обоих — волшебная палочка.

Криденс полыхнул. Сначала загорелись уши, потом жар переполз на щёки, на шею. Грейвз с иронией любовался этой картиной и едва заметно улыбался.

— Когда кто-то болен или нуждается в помощи, нельзя ставить условности во главу угла, — заметил он. — Всё нормально. И я не трогал тебя больше необходимого, если ты об этом.

— Не об этом, — глухо сказал Криденс. — Мои шрамы... Вы их видели.

— Их можно свести, они не магические, — пожал плечами Грейвз и спросил без перехода: — Ты жалеешь о том, что убил мать и сестру?

Глаза Криденса вспыхнули, губы сжались, и Грейвз на мгновение испугался того, что спровоцировал, того, что это конец.

Но Криденс совладал с собой, опустил голову, тяжело дыша. От стыда к ярости он перешёл мгновенно и теперь пытался успокоиться.

— Не жалею, сэр, — признался он. — Я бы убил их ещё и ещё, если бы мог. Видите, какое я чудовище?

— Только не начинай этим упиваться, — холодно заметил Грейвз. — Это тебя не красит.

— Я чудовище, сэр! — возразил Криденс. — Я говорю так, чтобы не думать о том, что на самом деле я никто. Без него — никто. Это куда хуже, чем быть чудовищем.

— Я тебя понял, — проговорил Грейвз. — Что же, твой вопрос.

Криденс некоторое время помялся.

— Я сегодня оказался в вашей постели, да? — понуро спросил он.

— Верно, — невозмутимо ответил Грейвз и замолк.

Криденс уставился на него, как будто ожидая продолжения, но Грейвз молчал, ожидая, насколько его хватит.

— И? — не выдержал Криденс. — Вы рассердились?

— Немного испугался, — признался Грейвз.

— А потом?

— Хотел уйти, но обскур меня остановил и уложил на место силой. Я и уснул.

Он понимал, что лгать и недоговаривать — разные вещи, но всё равно было стыдно. Зачем смущать лишний раз и подогревать нездоровый интерес? Но на душе было тошно. Не потому ли,что хотел поскорее научить Криденса не магии, а кое чему другому?

Кивнув, Криденс понурился снова, ожидая вопроса.

— Вы с Модести дружили, так?

— Да, — воспрянул он, и лицо словно озарилось светом. — Она одна меня понимала. Мне кажется, она удерживала меня от того, чтобы я... — Криденс замолк, а потом прошептал: — Чтобы я убил всех тех, кто косо на меня посмотрит или толкнёт на улице.

Если эта девочка его вытаскивала из пучины отчаяния и саморазрушения, то её тем более нужно найти.

— Модести хорошая, — продолжил Криденс, — но я боялся, что она станет злой ведьмой.

— Не думаю, — утешил его Грейвз. — Если, попав в Ильверморни, она не увлечётся тёмными искусствами, ей нечего бояться. В конце концов, она даже может стать целителем и спасать людей — неужели это плохо?

— Нет... — промолвил Криденс. Он, видимо, ещё не до конца принял то, что магия бывает и светлой, и тёмной, то, что вбила в него Мэри Лу, продолжало отравлять его мировоззрение, но теперь Грейвз был готов разрушить эти представления о мироустройстве до основания и построить новое здание на новом фундаменте.

— Ладно, твой вопрос, — разрешил Грейвз.

На столе остывали остатки омлета, но они оба увлеклись разговором и не замечали. Ни один из них больше не хотел есть, только задавать вопросы и отвечать на них. Нужно будет потом расспросить Криденса о его жизни у Мэри Лу, полезно будет обоим: Грейвзу — понятнее, как подступиться, Криденсу — выговориться.

Сам Криденс в это время ёрзал на стуле, быстро вскидывал глаза и снова опускал взгляд в тарелку, а уши его одновременно начинали гореть снова — как Грейвз теперь знал, это был верный признак смущения.

И он был готов смущать Криденса вечно!

— Ты хочешь спросить что-то очень личное? — решил помочь Грейвз.

— Да... сэр.

— Так спрашивай смелее. Что страшного случится, если ты спросишь?

— Хуже уже не будет, — обречённо вздохнул Криденс. — Вы такой же, как мистер Гриндевальд?

Грейвз едва не поперхнулся кофе.

— Мы ведь уже выяснили, что я на него вовсе не похож, — напомнил он.

— Не в этом смысле! — проговорил Криденс и стал похож на алеющий мак. — В смысле, вы... Как он... ну... целуете других мужчин?

Хорошо, что Грейвз уже отставил кофе — на всякий случай.

Ну вот, Перси, намудрил — теперь получай по морде. Тайком касался и любовался — и думал, что Криденс слепой идиот? Вот и расплачивайся за то, что считал себя умнее его. Давай, выверни перед ним наизнанку всего себя, покажи ему всю свою тьму — да только он не оценит.

Ему не будет времени оценивать, он кинется тебе в объятия, готовый на всё, вот что ты натворил.

Вот и время собирать камни.


	7. Часть 7

Криденс ждал ответа, а если медлить, он мог решить, что Грейвз обдумывает ложь.

— Я был женат, — напомнил тот, чтобы немного потянуть время и собраться с мыслями. — Хотя ты прав, это никогда не мешало мне целовать других мужчин.

Глаза у Криденса загорелись, понятно, почему: он был рад, что оказался не один в своей беде.

— И как вы с этим живёте, сэр? — осторожно спросил он.

— Как живу? — переспросил Грейвз. — Да обыкновенно, в общем, живу. А что ты имел в виду?

— Вас не мучает совесть? Вы не боитесь попасть в ад?

— А почему меня должна мучить совесть?

Криденс задумался, медленно обводя глазами комнату. Пока он думал, Грейвз допил кофе и налил себе ещё. Так он скоро станет кофеиновым наркоманом, уже четвёртая чашка за утро! Впрочем, если учитывать, что он которую ночь уже нормально не высыпался...

— Потому что... — начал Криденс. — Потому что так нельзя?

— А кто тебе сказал, что так нельзя?

Посмотрев на него исподлобья, Криденс угрюмо замолчал, ведь ответ был "Мэри Лу".

— Потому что ты не знал, что на самом деле можно, — подсказал Грейвз, — правильно?

— А на самом деле можно?

— У не-магов предпочитают такое скрывать в большей степени, у магов в меньшей. Это считается в обществе не совсем приличным, но в принципе никто не посадит тебя в тюрьму, — объяснил Грейвз. — Я подозреваю, что такое с собой провернуть и не позволишь.

Взгляд Криденса стал злым.

— Ну хорошо, но про ад вы ничего не сказали! — выплюнул он.

— Потому что не уверен в его существовании, — беззаботно сказал Грейвз.

Бесполезно пытаться за один день разрушить то, что строилось годами, но можно было попытаться. Разве фундамент этой уродливой постройки уже не трещал под весом новых обстоятельств?

— И потом, ты ведь уже понял, что магию можно употреблять на добрые дела? — продолжил он. — Так почему все остальные твои убеждения обязаны быть верными? Что если они в корне неверны?

— Но тогда получится, что я не грешник? — неуверенно спросил Криденс.

— А тебя это пугает? — спросил Грейвз. — Хочешь ещё кофе?

Его вопрос не выбил Криденса из колеи совсем, но немного отвлёк. Он отпил из вновь наполнившейся чашки и сцепил пальцы под подбородком.

— Вы ещё скажите, что убивать можно.

— В исключительных случаях — да. Я убивал, когда это было нужно, — ответил Грейвз. — Ты пойми, что всё зависит от ситуации. И от того, кем ты себя считаешь. Хочешь считать себя грешником и всю жизнь сгибаться под тяжестью вины — пожалуйста.

Криденс думал так долго, что Грейвз начал скучать. Он ждал хоть какой-то реакции, но мальчишка совсем ушёл в себя. Грейвз покосился на кофейник — но вспомнил, что уже не так молод и сердце нужно беречь.

— А что на второй чаше весов? — спросил Криденс, когда Грейвз уже хотел помахать рукой у него перед носом.

— Твоя жизнь, которой ты сам будешь распоряжаться, — ответил Грейвз. — Сам будешь решать, кем быть, куда идти, с кем ложиться в постель.

Ох, с последним он, кажется, погорячился, потому что Криденс поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. Конечно, с кем же ещё! Приютил, обогрел, вылечил, да ещё и сам признался, что не прочь. Вот же старый козёл.

— Сэр? — спросил Криденс. Вот только не начинай, взмолился Грейвз, только не начинай!

— Да?

— Вы же уже поняли, да?

Проклятая честность, нельзя приврать ни на йоту. Как под Веритасерумом, только без него.

Грейвз плюнул и потянулся за кофейником. Жаль, пить спиртное с утра — признак падения, если бы не уважал себя хоть немного, не удержался бы от чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Понял, что ты хочешь меня? Ну конечно, понял, твоё тело сказало всё за тебя. Ты только на меня так реагировал?

Ну да, а чего он хотел? Криденс сыт, в тепле, не задёрган безумной мамашей, зато находится в обществе человека, которого считает... Какие там иллюзии он видит, глядя на Грейвза? Красивого, сильного, способного защитить? Да тут ещё и прикосновения не с желанием причинить боль — вот тут он и поплыл. Странно, что и сейчас не мучается стояком, хотя как знать, под столом не видно.

Вот же спас на свою голову.

— Я не знаю, сэр, — выдавил Криденс. Он был красный, как варёный рак. — Тот человек ведь был в вашем обличье.

Действительно. Так что за похождения Гриндевальда опять отдувается Грейвз.

— Так вы... — начал Криденс и замолк. — А вы...

— Если хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли, выражайся яснее, — посоветовал Грейвз. — Что ты собирался сказать?

— А вы хотите меня? — шёпотом спросил Криденс и уткнулся взглядом в стол. Он сгорбился, вжал голову в плечи.

Грейвз опустил чашку на блюдце, и он её стука Криденс вздрогнул. Только неизвестно, кто тут больше должен вздрагивать.

— Да, хочу, — признался Грейвз, подписывая себе приговор. Криденс, может, и отступится, а вот обскур, который чувствует жар, снедающий своего носителя, — вряд ли. Проснуться в объятиях тьмы совершенно без одежды Грейвзу не улыбалось. Ещё неизвестно, что обскур умеет делать.

Но Криденс уже побледнел в смятении. Его тёмные глаза смотрели на Грейвза с ужасом, и тот уже хотел начать извиняться и убеждать, что не собирается предпринимать никаких действий, как вдруг Криденс взял себя в руки.

— Так что, я должен... Простите, сэр, я хотел сказать... Теперь вы возьмёте меня в свою постель? Я ничего не умею... Простите, сэр, я должен...

— Ничего ты не должен, — перебил его Грейвз. — Потому что ничего не будет.

Заморгав, Криденс уставился на него, сминая в руках салфетку. Кажется, он был обескуражен.

— Но ведь вы сказали, что не против. И я сказал, что хочу. Так в чём же дело?

— А ты подумай, — предложил Грейвз. — У тебя неплохо получается думать. Не спеши.

С волнением Криденс схватил кофейник и плеснул себе ещё кофе. Не только у Грейвза день начинался трудно. Однако, чары надо подправить, чтобы кофе умещалось ещё больше, их же теперь двое...

— Потому что я некрасивый?

— Кто тебе такое сказал?! — изумился Грейвз. — Ну да, понятно. Нет, ты красив. Я так считаю. Спорить бесполезно.

Криденс задумался снова. Пусть думает, глядишь, и придумает что-то.

— Не знаю, — сдался Криденс. — Скажите.

— Потому что ты в моей власти, вот почему. Потому что ты ничего в этом не понимаешь. Потому что ты бросаешься на первого встречного. Потому что я старше тебя и в отцы тебе гожусь. Если бы ситуация была другой, то я бы ответил "да".

— Понятно, сэр, — выдавил Криденс. — Да. Я понял.

Ничего он не понял, отказ причинил ему физическую боль, и это было заметно: губы дрожали, и он опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть слёзы. Пока не появился обскур и не разнёс тут всё, Грейвз наклонился к Криденсу и приобнял его. Тот уткнулся носом ему в воротник и подозрительно шмыгнул носом.

— Это не потому, что ты плохой, Криденс, — объяснил Грейвз. — Это потому, что тогда я бы злоупотребил бы своей властью над тобой.

— Но я хочу! — всхлипнул Криденс. — Я сам хочу!

— С Гриндевальдом ты тоже хотел сам?

Криденс затих. Всё было правильно — Грейвз оттолкнул его так, чтобы не было больно, ну или почти не больно. Хотя чем он тогда отличался от Гриндевальда? Тот предал доверие Криденса разом, ничего не объясняя, Грейвз же юлил и выкручивался. А всё для того, чтобы не дать привязаться и не привязаться самому!

Что будет потом, он по-прежнему не знал.

Криденс отпустил его и сел ровно. Нос у него был красным, глаза тоже.

— Как же я буду что-то в этом понимать, если вы не хотите меня научить разврату? — спросил он.

Вот оно что!

— Так ты просто бросился в омут с головой? — прозрел Грейвз. — Просто чтобы вываляться, как ты думаешь, в грязи, и с гордой улыбочкой нести по жизни свой порок, мол, да, вот он я, я такой, и ничего вы мне не сделаете? Ну уж нет, друг мой, я тебе в этом помогать не стану! Хотя бы потому, что ты по-прежнему считаешь это грехом!

— А чем же... — начал Криденс, но Грейвз остановил его движением выставленной вперёд руки.

— Нет. Если мы сейчас начнём спорить, боюсь, это плохо кончится. Нам нужно остыть и обдумать, как быть дальше. Предлагаю поговорить вечером.

Он, конечно, просто выторговывал себе время, но иначе не мог. Криденс был прав и он сам был тоже прав, так что же тут поделаешь? Кто тут взрослый и опытный? Сам загнал их обоих в такую ситуацию, вот и выпутывайся.

Впрочем, куда хуже было бы оставить живое разумное существо умирать в коллекторе. Или ждать, пока обскур снова бросится разрушать город. Так что пока Грейвз поступал верно.

— Хорошо, сэр, — покладисто согласился Криденс. — Я могу вернуться в спальню и почитать?

— Конечно можешь, — разрешил Грейвз. — И пожалуйста, прекрати называть меня "сэр".

— А как же мне к вам обращаться? — растерялся Криденс.

— Зови Персивалем, как же ещё? — удивился Грейвз.

На лице Криденса сразу отобразились все его мучительные сомнения.

— Можно пока "мистер Грейвз"? — спросил он.

— Хорошо. Ты останешься в доме на какое-то время один? Мне нужно отлучиться, — сказал Грейвз. — Буду к обеду.

— Куда же я денусь, — горько усмехнулся Криденс и испуганно вытаращился: — Простите, сэр, я не хотел, я имел в виду...

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, — сказал Грейвз. — Ступай.

В Министерство не хотелось, но было нужно пойти. Через два дня Гриндевальда будут перевозить в Европу, чтобы судить там, где он натворил больше бед.

Грейвз подождал в приёмной, пока Серафина освободится, и не стал юлить, оказавшись в знакомом кресле у её стола.

— Я хочу видеть Гриндевальда, — сказал он, не глядя на неё, чтобы она уверилась — переубедить не удастся.

— Ты хочешь что?!

— Я хочу видеть Гриндевальда, — повторил Грейвз. — Хочу посмотреть в глаза этой сволочи, прежде чем его переведут.

Пиквери покачала головой, замахала руками, вмиг потеряв самообладание. Грейвз молчал, ожидая, пока она успокоится. С ним она могла себе позволить быть эмоциональной, и он никогда не указывал ей на поведение, не подобающее госпоже Президент.

— Зачем тебе это? — наконец спросила Пиквери. — Не насмотрелся на него раньше? Хочешь вообще никогда не вернуться на работу?

— Если ты думаешь, что я посмотрю на него и ударюсь в депрессию, то ты невысокого обо мне мнения, — заметил Грейвз. — Тем не менее я хочу его видеть.

— Он под замком.

— Разумеется.

— Там чары против любой магии.

— Что же, если что — буду бить сразу по голове.

— Перси, ты собрался сыпать себе соль на рану?

— Я всего лишь хочу посмотреть ему в глаза и перекинуться парой слов. Думаю, после того, что я от него вытерпел, я этого заслуживаю.

Грейвз знал, где нажать, и Серафина сдалась, сама понимая, что поддаётся на его манипуляции. Она подписала пропуск и вызвала двух авроров для сопровождения. Грейвз прекрасно знал обоих и кивнул им, приветствуя, но он прекрасно осознавал, что, если Гриндевальду надоест сидеть в тюрьме и развлекаться, глядя на то, как его пытаются судить, то никакие авроры его не удержат, пусть даже самые верные и опытные.

Гриндевальда заперли глубоко под землёй; караулы стояли на каждой лестничной площадке и возле каждой двери. Всего дверей было семь, каждая заперта самым мощными чарами, какие только можно было создать в стенах МАКУСА.

Грейвз поёжился, в подземельях даже в пальто было холодно. Иррациональный страх начал завладевать им, но он подавил его. В коллекторе было страшнее, там он имел дело с обскуром, а здесь — просто человек. Палочку у него забрали при входе — лишняя мера предосторожности, которая никогда не помешает. Гриндевальд был способен на всё, и Грейвз в этом не сомневался.

— Туда, по коридору до конца, — указал ему аврор из последнего караула. Как назло, в коридоре царил полумрак. Откуда-то капала вода. Грейвз снова поёжился, по спине полз неприятный холодок, весь его опыт подсказывал, что здесь что-то нечисто и что входить сюда безоружным — плохая идея. Под ногами скрипнули осколки, отбитые с плит, которыми когда-то был вымощен пол каземата.

Если бы Грейвз мог, он перестроил бы эту тюрьму от и до, перенёс бы её из центра Нью-Йорка куда подальше, обустроил бы напоминающие больничные коридоры с ослепительным светом, оплёл бы множеством чар. Но миром правила политика, а не здравый смысл.

Потом он увидел огонёк и пошёл к нему. В конце концов Грейвз упёрся в решётку и остановился. Перед ним была камера. Огонёк в керосиновой лампе на полу был самым простым, не магическим. Он уже ослаб так, что едва освещал углы тесного помещения. На первый взгляд показалось, что внутри никого нет, и у Грейвза оборвалось было сердце, но тут из темноты выступил Гриндевальд собственной персоной.

Он был всклокочен, небрит и одет в длинную тюремную робу. У него отняли одежду, всё, что ему не принадлежало, конфисковали как улики, и потому он был бос. Только вряд ли он замечал, что стоит на ледяном полу.

— Мистер Грейвз, — произнёс Гриндевальд. — Я уже думал, что вы не придёте.

— Отчего же? — спросил Грейвз, изображая спокойное удивление. На всякий случай он поднял ментальные щиты и теперь удерживал их, одновременно следя за Гриндевальдом.

Тот не выглядел как человек, которому грозила смертная казнь.

— Так как мне расценивать ваш визит? — поинтересовался Гриндевальд. Он вёл себя так, будто они разговаривали не в каземате, а где-нибудь в гостиной.

Грейвз шагнул так близко, как только мог подойти, не касаясь зачарованной решётки.

— Хотел посмотреть вам в глаза, — ответил он.

Невзирая на холод, Гриндевальд не спешил отойти подальше и усесться на койку, застеленную тощим одеялом. Он сам подошёл ближе, и теперь они смотрели друг на друга сквозь решётку с почти неприлично близкого расстояния.

— Прошу вас, — разрешил Гриндевальд. Глаза у него были жутковатые, разные, один карий, другой голубой. Это смотрелось бы интересно, если не знать о том, что он самый страшный тёмный маг в мире. — Интересно, что вы намереваетесь найти.

— Не совесть, нет, — ответил Грейвз. — Я хочу понять, что в вас есть такое, что позволяет вам походя распоряжаться человеческими жизнями. Использовать людей как инструмент и выбрасывать их, когда они стали не нужны. Вы так поступили с мальчишкой Бербоуном, с его сестрой, со мной, в конце концов. А сколько ещё тех, о ком я не знаю?

— И всё-таки вы ищете во мне совесть, — с затаённым удовольствием произнёс Гриндевальд, сам внимательно глядя на него. Грейвз не чувствовал вмешательства в свои мысли, но щиты держал, не отпуская. — Ваша проблема как раз в этом — вы не можете понять, что есть идеи, воплощение которых стоит больше, чем любая жизнь.

— Из-за вас погиб Криденс, — упрямо сказал Грейвз. — Я смотрю, не всё у вас идёт по плану? Если бы вы больше присматривались к людям вокруг, то получили бы обскура. Настоящего, живого, ручного обскура. Но вы слепец, и потому у вас не вышло.

— В следующий раз, — заметил Гриндевальд, — я обязательно учту свои ошибки.

— Не учтёте, — с наслаждением сказал Грейвз. — Потому что такие как вы неспособны что-то понять, кроме того, что выучили и теперь повторяют в ответ на каждое возражение. Вот за этим я и пришёл — убедиться, что вы такой же глупец, как и все остальные, кто жаждал власти над миром.

Гриндевальд схватился за решётку обеими руками, решётка вспыхнула опасным красным цветом, но он словно не заметил.

— А разве вам, господин главный аврор, не хотелось править миром, устроенным по вашему личному разумению? — прошипел он Грейвзу в лицо. — Что вы там? Боретесь с преступностью? Не хотели бы заполучить себе мир без преступников вообще?

— Это всё — глупый юношеский идеализм! — воскликнул Грейвз в ответ. — И вы поистине глупец, если к сорока годам не выросли из подобных фантазий!

— Фантазий? — возопил Гриндевальд. — Так вы хотите считать себя человеком второго сорта? Хотите всю жизнь дрожать, боясь магглов, тех, кто сам должен трепетать перед вашим могуществом? Кто здесь глупец, я вас спрашиваю? Мне смешон лев, который сам надевает на себя ошейник и мурлычет, притворяясь кошкой! Лев должен рычать и рвать, а не трястись, поджав хвост! В моём новом мире всё будет именно так!

— И мальчишку вы погубили ради этого? — придушенно прошипел Грейвз, сам хватаясь за решётку. Решётка обожгла не сильно, но чувствительно. — Скольких вы ещё погубите до того, как решите остановиться? Зачем вам вообще сила обскура, если вы такой сильный? Что, слухи врут? Великий Гриндевальд всего лишь пустомеля, который прикрывает свои промахи демагогией? Что вы мне можете предложить, кроме пустой болтовни? Я устал прятаться, но после того, что вы со мной сделали, под ваши знамёна не пойду никогда. Вы упустили минимум двух сторонников и потому находитесь здесь. Болтун!

Гриндевальд затряс решётку с такой силой, что Грейвз испугался, что она не выдержит.

— А вы слепец! — прохрипел он. — Не видите, что я почти победил, если бы не случайность! И у меня было бы совершенное оружие!

Грейвз отпустил решётку — ладони начинало жечь магией — и отступил на шаг, демонстративно скривился.

— Хорош лидер, который бьётся в истерике вместо того, чтобы вести за собой, доказывать и убеждать, — с презрением сказал он. — Природа наградила вас исключительной магической силой, но не дала дальновидности и ума, чтобы поставить себя на место другого человека. Я зря пришёл, здесь не на что смотреть, кроме дешёвой театральщины. Прощайте, на казнь я не приду.

Гриндевальд молчал всё то время, пока Грейвз шёл по коридору, удаляясь от камеры. При выходе каждый аврор проверял его личность чарами; наконец Грейвзу вернули его палочку, он кивком отпустил двоих сопровождавших его авроров и без стука ворвался в кабинет Пиквери.

Та говорила по телефону, который парил перед ней, и подняла палец, чтобы показать, что занята, но Грейвз пересёк кабинет, склонился над столом и нажал рычаг.

— Перси! — взвилась Серафина. — У меня Луизиана на связи, там опять ритуалы вуду, а ты...

— Он готовит побег, — сказал Грейвз, глядя на неё так, чтобы её проняло. Что там, ему самому было не по себе.

— Что? — переспросила Пиквери. — Но это невозможно, его камера окружена всеми возможными защитными и охранными заклятиями, он не может колдовать, там охрана на каждом шагу...

— Он готовит побег, — повторил Грейвз. — Я не знаю, как. Но он сбежит.

— Перевод, — прошептала Серафина. — Через два дня. Он сбежит, когда его будут перевозить в Европу. Проклятье!

Она грохнула кулаком по столу, бросила бесполезную телефонную трубку.

— Он после этого может податься куда угодно. Но как ты узнал?

— Вывел его из себя — и стало понятно.

Грейвз присел на край стола, вытянул из подставки для перьев одно перо, ярко-красное, широкое, взмахнул им на пробу. Перо спружинило воздух. Положив его на стол, Грейвз провёл над ним палочкой и начал читать заклинание. Пиквери не мешала. Закончив, Грейвз коснулся пером подставки, которая вспыхнула на мгновение голубым цветом, и убрал его за пазуху.

— Пусть все авроры будут в полной готовности, — тихо сказал он. — Подготовкой места займусь сам. В полной готовности, хорошо? И сообщи в посольства заинтересованных стран о своих опасениях. Ну, ты это знаешь лучше меня.

Серафина кивнула.

— Всё очень паршиво, — сказала она. — Может быть всё, что угодно. А ты, однако, храбрец и герой, — и она кивнула на перо, чей кончик высовывался из-под пальто.

— Я не герой, Серафина, — сказал Грейвз и поднялся.

Она поняла это в том смысле, что долг службы не являлся героизмом, но на самом деле всё было иначе.

Грейвз был мерзавцем почище Гриндевальда.


	8. Часть 8

Осознание того, что натворил, придавило Грейвза на выходе, на ступеньках Вулворт-билдинг. Если так подумать, он, поддавшись минутному вдохновению, оказался ничуть не лучше Гриндевальда. Тот тоже строил планы, не считаясь с тем, что у окружающих могло быть иное мнение насчёт своей роли в них. Те, кого он использовал, тоже хотели жить.

Время было обеденным, но Грейвз равнодушно мазнул взглядом по окнам кафе напротив, куда сотрудники обычно ходили в перерыв, и прошёл мимо. Он шёл по Баркей-стрит без особой цели, потом спохватился, завернул в проулок и аппарировал оттуда.

В "Слепой свинье" он раньше бывал только по работе, когда устраивались облавы, и это место не вызывало у него светлых чувств. Но сейчас он как будто сам хотел вываляться в грязи до конца и стать частью того мира, который презирал. Потому что последние три дня он катился по наклонной и не видел этому конца.

— Авроры! — взвизгнул кто-то, едва он вошёл.

В "Слепой свинье" народу было немного, под вечер наверняка набиралось больше, но и днём здесь обстряпывали тёмные делишки. Один за другим раздались три хлопка аппарации, но Грейвзу не было до них никакого дела. Кто-то уже успел заметить, что он один, и, убедившись, что никто не думает швыряться заклятиями, Грейвз пересёк бар и сел на табурет у стойки.

Это было неслыханно, и он, ещё не глядя, почувствовал, как замер Гнарлак по ту сторону стойки, просчитывая варианты и машинально протирая полотенцем уже чистый стакан.

— Мистер Грейвз? — спросил он наконец. Глаза у него бегали. — Чему обязаны?

— У тебя ведь наверняка осталось что-то из той партии виски, которую, я слышал, у тебя конфисковали три недели назад?

— Никак нет, мистер Грейвз, ничем таким я не торгую! — возмутился гоблин. — Это навет и клевета! Мне подбросили злопыхатели, а уж вы-то меня сколько лет знаете!

— Знаю, — согласился Грейвз, перегнулся через стойку, отобрал у Гнарлака стакан и поставил перед собой. — Наливай.

Гнарлак издал полузадушенный звук, полез под стойку и вынырнул с початой бутылкой. В "Слепой свинье" воцарилась ошарашенная тишина, и Грейвз наслаждался ею, зная, что на него смотрят все. Похищал его Гриндевальд или нет, но слухи ползли по магическому Нью-Йорку, и остановить их было нельзя. Только показать всякой швали, что всё ещё в строю.

Каков циник — даже собственное бедственное положение обращает себе на пользу, невзирая на свою вину, невзирая на то, что скоро произойдёт.

Грейвз выпил налитое залпом, выдохнул, зная, как эффектно это всё выглядело. Нахватался у Гриндевальда?

— Повтори, — велел он Гнарлаку. У того бутылка едва заметно дрожала в руках с выгнутыми наружу пальцами. — Хватит.

Грейвз выпил снова, поморщился и со стуком поставил стакан обратно.

— Ещё, мистер Грейвз? — угодливо вопросил Гнарлак.

— Нет, — отказался тот. В голове поплыл лёгкий туман — ещё бы, на голодный желудок.

— Во даёт! — с восхищением прошептал кто-то за спиной.

Несколько раз Грейвз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул; гортань жгло, но это было хорошо.

— Случилось что, мистер Грейвз? — поинтересовался Гнарлак. Грейвзу нравилась его растерянность, он получал от неё мрачное, тяжёлое удовольствие, как и от того, что сидел в этом грязном заведении в компании тех, кого ловил и упрятывал за решётку.

— Случилось, — обронил он. — И ещё случится.

— Опять Нью-Йорк разрушат? — спросили из-за спины с опаской.

— Хуже, — сказал Грейвз. — Так что сидели бы вы тихо.

Молодец какой — и горечь заглушил, и припугнул бандитов. Наверное, с недельку тихо посидят — знают, что он слов на ветер не бросает. Да только это всё опять ложь и манипуляция. Это отребье — ладно, но вот Криденс...

Возвращаться домой не хотелось, но Грейвз поднялся, оставив на стойке плату, и молча вышел наружу.

Часть пути домой он шёл пешком, чтобы ветер остудил слегка кружащуюся голову, а потом аппарировал, как только почувствовал, что опьянение проходит.

Он постоял у границы своего дома, осматривая занесённый снежком двор, и пошёл к крыльцу.

Криденс сорвался ему навстречу, как только мог быстро. Он читал в спальне, но едва только внизу хлопнула дверь, уже был на лестнице, неосознанно держа руку на месте раны.

— Не спеши, — сказал ему Грейвз, разматывая шарф. — Ты как?

Криденс смутился и остановился перед ним, явно не зная, куда девать руки.

— "История магии" закончилась, — сказал он и посмотрел исподлобья.

— Выдам тебе ещё что-нибудь, — преувеличенно весело сказал Грейвз, закинул пальто на вешалку и увлёк Криденса на кухню. — Ты наверняка проголодался? Я тоже не прочь перекусить. Посиди тут, я переоденусь и приду.

В спальне, срывая с себя одежду, бросая её в шкаф и переодеваясь в домашнее, он гнал от себя мысли, что случится через два дня.

Гриндевальд бежит, и мир снова окажется под угрозой. А на кухне сидит мальчишка и ждёт возвращения Грейвза, потому что теперь в нём его смысл жизни.

— Ты подонок, Перси, — сквозь зубы сказал себе Грейвз, глядя в отражение в дверце шкафа. — Лучше бы трахнул, было бы не так мерзко.

Криденс сидел там, где он его и оставил, и с любопытством осматривал кухню. Открыв шкафчики, Грейвз снял с продуктов Консервирующие чары, выложил их на стол и засучил рукава. Некоторые вещи он предпочитал делать вручную, например, готовить. Может, потому, что с бытовыми чарами у него отродясь было не очень.

— Суп, — объявил он. Криденс смотрел за всеми его действиями, приоткрыв рот. Он даже не спросил, какой суп, впрочем, зачем, ему и так всё, что делал Грейвз, казалось священнодействием.

— Мама такой варила редко, — наивно заметил он, глядя, как Грейвз разрезает мясо. — В смысле, скоромный.

— Пища должна укреплять тело и радовать душу, — как бы невзначай сказал Грейвз. — И это не имеет ничего общего с чревоугодием, о котором ты сейчас подумал.

Дальше Криденс только молчал и наблюдал за ним, подперев голову обеими руками. На его лице то и дело появлялась слабая улыбка, он спохватывался и пытался стать снова серьёзным, но получалось плохо.

Грейвз взмахом палочки заставил суп кипеть и наложил чары, ускоряющие процесс.

— Магия иногда облегчает жизнь, — сказал он, усаживаясь напротив Криденса. — Так бы ты возился часа полтора, правда?

К разговору, который состоялся у них сегодня утром, они не возвращались, но и без этого Грейвзу было тошно, когда он вспоминал, как Криденс встретил его сегодня.

— Можно задать тебе личный вопрос? — спросил он.

— Конечно, сэр! — вскинулся Криденс. — То есть, мистер Грейвз.

— Что ты станешь делать, если встретишь Гриндевальда снова?

Криденс вздрогнул, быстро взглянул на Грейвза и опустил глаза. Он съёжился на табуретке и обхватил себя за плечи. Воздух вздрогнул, очертания стриженой головы расплылись, раздвоились, разошлись чёрным туманом. Обскур завладевал Криденсом всё больше, это было его смятение, его боль, и Грейвз отшатнулся, крепко сжимая палочку в руке. Грохнула оторвавшаяся дверца шкафчика, разлетелись с полки чашки и рассыпались звонкими осколками.

— Криденс! — властно окликнул Грейвз, вскакивая. Его крик подействовал, и спустя минуту Криденс, уже в человеческом обличье, затравлено оглядывался, осматривая учинённый разгром.

— Простите, сэр, я не хотел, — пролепетал он, из страшной разрушительной силы снова превращаясь в забитого юношу. — Простите, сэр!

— Мы же сошлись на мистере Грейвзе, — ворчливо заметил тот, начиная приводить всё в порядок. — Это легко поправить, хорошо, что ты только начал разносить мне кухню и вовремя остановился.

Криденс робко присел обратно на табуретку.

— Я должен ответить?

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Грейвз. Он повернулся к Криденсу спиной, и, повинуясь его палочке, осколки собирались в посуду и взлетали на свои места. Когда с ними было покончено, Грейвз починил дверцу и захлопнул её.

— Я бы его убил, — тихо сказал Криденс за его спиной.

И в этот раз Грейвз не должен был быть с ним честен.

После обеда Грейвз устроился в кресле в гостиной, предварительно выдав Криденсу "Историю Ильверморни" и "Историю департамента защиты магического правопорядка". Он надеялся, что этих книг хватит хотя бы на два дня. Потом придётся давать книги заклинаний, и мальчишка, у которого уже получилось "Инсендио", натворит бед. Он посмотрел на часы, прикинул, во сколько придётся отрывать его от чтения, и занялся своим делами. Заранее он срезал веточку с дерева, которое росло на заднем дворе, очистил её и стал плести ловец снов.

Читая, Криденс смотрел только в книгу, низко склонившись над ней, и не замечал, что делает Грейвз, — так увлёкся и почувствовал себя в безопасности. Потом он случайно обернулся и стал смотреть. Теперь уже Грейвз заметил его взгляд не сразу.

Для ловца он выбрал тёмно-синюю нить и чёрные бусинки, которые вплетал там, где подсказывала интуиция. Цветные камушки или ракушки пришлись бы более кстати, но сейчас нужно было обходиться тем, что есть.

— Что это, мистер Грейвз? — наконец спросил Криденс.

Грейвз объяснил, не прекращая своего занятия; рассказал про магию, которую использовали индейцы, про то, как работает ловец снов, как останавливает дурное.

Криденс нахмурился.

— Это для меня? — недоверчиво спросил он. Конечно, он полагал, что такая вещь может удержать обскура, и теперь встревожился. Грейвз успокоил его.

— Вы плохо спите? — попробовал Криденс угадать снова.

— Мимо, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Это будет не ловушка для снов. Он предупредит об опасности.

Успокоил, называется.

— Опасности? — ещё больше насторожился Криденс и, забравшись в угол дивана, поджал босые ноги. — Нам грозит опасность?

Он сказал "нам", и от этого Грейвзу опять стало тошно.

— Не грозит, но может, — ответил тот. — Гриндевальда переводят из местной тюрьмы в Европу, а ты знаешь, что этот человек способен на всякое. Не удивлюсь, если он явится сюда.

От волнения Криденс даже закусил губу. Про книгу он забыл и сминал страницы, не замечая.

— Но... вы ведь тоже волшебник, — начал он. — Вы же можете остановить его?

— Нет, не могу, — со стоическим спокойствием ответил Грейвз. — Он во много раз сильнее меня, и одну дуэль я ему уже проиграл. Если он явится, у нас будет только несколько секунд, чтобы попытаться бежать. Для этого я делаю эту вещь.

Он вплёл в ловец алое перо, которое забрал сегодня со стола Серафины, и, держа свою работу на вытянутой руке, рассмотрел её. Перо было одно, но это совершенно не портило ловец снов. В нём была сдержанность, и алый всполох только подчёркивал её.

Грейвз вышел из дома, чтобы повесить ловец снаружи, а когда вернулся, Криденс сидел в той же позе, в какой он его оставил.

— Гриндевальд явится сюда? — спросил он, как будто желая найти опровержение своим словам. Вид у него был несчастным и злым одновременно.

— Я не могу этого знать, — туманно ответил Грейвз. — Возможно, у него другие планы насчёт меня или вообще нет никаких. Возможно, он сбежит уже в Европе, ведь здесь он потерпел неудачу, зачем ему оставаться в Америке? Но может быть, произойдёт чудо, он в самом деле не сможет освободиться и его казнят. А что, ты всё ещё хочешь его убить?

— Хочу, — кивнул Криденс. — И боюсь, что в самом деле убью.

— Если убьёшь, тебе скажут спасибо, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — И ты сможешь больше не прятаться. Мне придётся, конечно, уладить множество вопросов, но думаю, в случае, если ты избавишь мир от такой напасти, как Геллерт Гриндевальд, тронуть тебя не посмеют. А я возьму над тобой опеку уже официально. Хоть ты совершеннолетний, но тебя нужно всему учить с нуля.

Лицо Криденса посветлело. Он как будто представлял себе свою новую жизнь, видел себя полноправным магом. Грейвз внимательно наблюдал. Он должен был видеть это и запомнить, чтобы потом точно знать, что натворил. Но через минуту свет погас.

— Вы полагаете, что я смогу убить Гриндевальда? — спросил Криденс. — Но ведь вы сказали, что не можете с ним справиться? Что никто до этого не мог его остановить?

— А тебя не мог остановить десяток хорошо обученных авроров, — парировал Грейвз. — Твоя магия совсем не такая, к какой мы привыкли. Она иная. Ты просто поглощал все направленные в тебя заклинания, и они не причиняли тебе вреда. Если тебя попытается проклясть Гриндевальд, вряд ли что-то изменится.

— Но я смог зажечь огонь, — напомнил Криденс. — Значит, моя магия меняется?

Если выучится — цены ему не будет. Не всякий в его положении начал бы здраво рассуждать, ещё только делая первые шаги в новом мире.

— Правильно, смог, — задумчиво произнёс Грейвз. — Зажги снова.

И он кивнул на свечи, которые стояли не зажжёнными в ожидании темноты.

По лицу было видно, что Криденс предельно сосредоточился. Он вошёл в это состояние мгновенно, и Грейвз с теплом представил на месте зашуганного юноши вполне уверенного в себе молодого мага, облечённого царственным спокойствием. Таким он мог бы стать, если бы у него было время для этого. Возможностей хватало, но Гриндевальд лишил его времени.

Впрочем, если Криденс полностью осознает свою силу и перестанет метаться, воображая грех и искушение во всём, что видит, то это спокойствие пребудет с ним гораздо раньше. Такой мощи не нужно лишнее подтверждение себя самой.

Сейчас Криденс сидел, уставившись на одну из свечей, и беззвучно шевелил губами. Грейвз затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть.

— Инсендио, — произнёс Криденс, и ничего не произошло.

— Твёрже, — посоветовал Грейвз. — Ты же приказываешь, а не просишь. Позволь твоей магии струиться сквозь тебя в направлении свечи. Представь то, чего ты хочешь.

— Инсендио! — выкрикнул Криденс, и опять ничего не изменилось.

Как будто ища поддержки, он взглянул на Грейвза.

— У меня же получилось раньше! — жалобно воскликнул он. — Что теперь не так?

— Ты сказал, что пытался целый час, — напомнил Грейвз. — А тут попробовал всего два раза. Не сдавайся, пробуй ещё.

— Инсендио! Инсендио! Инсендио!

— Не торопись, — остановил его Грейвз. — Я не стану осуждать тебя за ошибку или неудачу. Сосредоточься. Давай снова.

Сам он сидел на безопасном расстоянии от подсвечника и был уверен, что его не заденет, если вдруг. А в том, что Криденс способен нечаянно спалить дом, он не сомневался.

— Инсендио! — велел Криденс. На этот раз в его голосе слышался настоящий приказ. Он даже выпрямился, сидя на диване, держал голову высоко и смотрел на несчастную свечу так, будто намеревался немедленно её покарать, если она не зажжётся.

И опять ничего не случилось.

— Не выходит! — простонал Криденс. — Мистер Грейвз, может, то была случайность? Или мне нужна волшебная палочка, чтобы всё вышло как надо?

— Не думаю, что моя палочка тебе подойдёт, — сказал Грейвз, который сообразил, что, если отдаст палочку мальчишке, рискует остаться вообще без неё. У Криденса слишком хорошо получалось разрушать, и Грейвз резонно опасался оказаться перед Гриндевальдом безоружным или с новой палочкой, к которой ещё не успел привыкнуть.

— Попробуй снова, — мягко подсказал Грейвз. — У тебя вышли хорошие интонации в последний раз. Давай так же снова.

Криденс вдохнул и выдохнул, держа руки на коленях. Пальцы у него слегка подрагивали.

— Инсендио, — приказал он, и черты его лица размылись.

Не успев ещё понять, что происходит, Грейвз вскочил и выставил перед собой Протего. Из глаз Криденса хлынула тьма, хлестнула по стенам, волной прошлась по комнате, снесла Грейвза в сторону, словно и не заметив магического щита. Обскур навалился сверху, прижал к полу, и Грейвз, который ударился плечом, когда падал, ещё успел произнести "Петрификус Тоталус", хотя было понятно, что на тёмный сгусток это не подействует. На него вообще ничего не могло подействовать.

— Криденс! — выкрикнул Грейвз. Он ничего не видел перед собой — тьма застилала ему глаза, обволакивала целиком. Это было странное ощущение — кожу как будто жгло и покалывало одновременно, как будто её царапал то ли лёд, то ли раскалённый песок.

— Криденс, остановись, что ты делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Грейвз в перерыве между короткими вдохами. Он боялся вдохнуть тьму, и иррациональный ужас перед этим лишал его сил наполовину. Что будет, если он вдохнёт? Тоже станет тьмой?

Стены, кажется, сотрясались, с потолка сыпалась штукатурка, это Грейвз только мог предположить. Одной рукой он отбивался, хотя она проходила сквозь рой огня и пепла, второй прикрывал рот и нос. Неужели Криденс разгадал, что он с ним не так честен, как обещал?

Тьма обхватила крепче, рубашка, судя по длинному треску разрываемой ткани, разошлась на спине, брюки лопнули по шву, и клочья одежды полетели прочь.

В последнее время Грейвз встретил слишком много людей, чья сила во много раз превосходила его собственную, и ужасающее чувство беспомощности никак не способствовало душевному равновесию. Двое — это уже слишком на одного простого аврора.

Объятия обскура сдавили его поперёк туловища, если это вообще можно было назвать объятиями. Рёбра трещали, воздуха не хватало.

— Не надо! — бессильно просипел Грейвз холодеющими губами. — Не надо, ты же не такой, как Гриндевальд!

Кажется, на несколько секунд он лишился сознания. Пробуждение было пугающе знакомым — снова на Грейвзе лежало что-то живое и тёплое, худое и с острыми коленками. Как и в тот раз. Только сейчас он с ужасом понял, что на этот раз полностью обнажён и что в живот ему упирается...

— Ох ты ж блядь! — с чувством произнёс Грейвз в покоцанный потолок, выражая всё своё отношение к произошедшему. Кажется, Криденс укокошит его раньше, чем Гриндевальд освободится и примчится мстить за насмешки. Опека, мать его Мэри Лу! Да месяц такой опеки — и Грейвза запрут в дом для умалишённых магов!

Очень медленно Грейвз поднял наполовину онемевшую руку и положил ладонь мальчишке на затылок. Криденс дышал тяжело и загнанно и вряд ли понимал, что происходит и где он. Тоже без одежды, он лежал на Грейвзе, слабо обхватывая его за плечи. Ничего он не понял, просто сорвался. Знать бы, что спровоцировало.

В другое время их положение Грейвзу бы понравилось, и весьма, но не сейчас, в разгромленной гостиной. Не тогда, когда Криденс должен был вот-вот очнуться и понять, что произошло.

Тот уже вздрогнул, пошевелился. Движения его ещё были не скоординированы, видимо, возвращение в человеческое тело давалось нелегко.

— Криденс, — шёпотом позвал Грейвз. — Криденс, очнись.

Со стоном Криденс приподнялся над ним, взгляд сфокусировался не сразу.

— Мистер Грейвз? — заплетающимся языком произнёс он. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить, — заверил его Грейвз, желая только предотвратить истерику. Но Криденс уже бросил взгляд вниз, понял, что они оба без одежды, и отскочил от Грейвза, как будто обжегшись.

Приподнявшись на локте, тот с интересом взглянул на его стоящий член и уже не успел спохватиться и убрать из взгляда интерес. Ахнув, Криденс бросился в дверь, и по лестнице простучали шаги его босых ног.

— Блядь, — повторил Грейвз, тяжело сел, отыскал свою волшебную палочку и первым делом починил разорванную обскуром одежду. Привёл в порядок гостиную и медленно поднялся наверх. Постучал в дверь спальни, разумно опасаясь входить. Неизвестно, что там его ждёт.

— Криденс? — позвал он в который раз за последние пятнадцать минут. — Послушай, всё в порядке. Ты не сделал ничего предосудительного. Я на тебя не сержусь. Я не считаю, что произошло что-то постыдное.

Откровенно говоря, он считал. Произошедшее было постыдным, и воспоминания о том, как Криденс лежал на нём сверху, отзывались жаром и беспокойством.

— Уходите, — глухо отозвался Криденс из-за двери. Хотя бы не улетел в окно, и то хорошо. Должно быть, просто рыдал.

— Я не могу, — честно сказал Грейвз. — Тебе плохо, и я хочу помочь.

На этот раз он говорил совершенно искренне, ничего не утаивая.

— Не надо, — подумав, ответил Криденс. — Мне нельзя помочь. Меня нельзя исправить. Я не хочу таким быть, я не хочу быть как Гриндевальд, но не могу. Я вообще не хочу быть.

Грейвз выругался на этот раз мысленно и прижался виском к двери, касаясь дверной ручки, но не осмеливаясь её повернуть.

Он думал о том, что Гриндевальд стал для Криденса средоточием зла и порока — это было правильно, но не давало ровным счётом ничего.

И о том, что на самом деле всё пропало.


	9. Часть 9

Что было делать? Грейвз едва не стукнул в дверь кулаком, но сдержался. По ту сторону, как ему показалось, слышались всхлипывания. Вломиться в комнату было можно, в конце концов, это собственный дом Грейвза, но что делать с отчаявшимся мальчишкой, который не верил самому себе, он не знал.

Прошла минута, и Грейвз весь извёлся, пытаясь придумать, как дальше быть.

— Криденс, — сказал он наконец уже совсем не просительным тоном. — Ты, конечно, можешь сидеть там, наматывать сопли на кулак и ненавидеть себя сколько вздумается. Но я вижу, что ты гораздо сильнее, чем хочешь показаться, чем сам о себе думаешь. Недаром ты прожил с обскуром вдвое дольше, чем кто-либо другой. Мне было бы лестно удостовериться, что я не ошибся. Но всё это, как я уже сказал, твой выбор, и лишать тебя его я не стану.

Он помолчал, прислушался, но за дверью стояла тишина.

— Если захочешь спуститься и поговорить, я буду в гостиной, — добавил Грейвз и ушёл нарочито громко, чтобы Криденс знал — он не стоит под дверью.

Прошло полчаса; Грейвз вернулся в своё кресло, подобрал с дивана брошенную там книгу и заклинанием отправил её обратно на полку, а потом сел и с мрачной обречённостью стал смотреть в окно, за которым довольно быстро сгущалась темнота. Грейвз зажёг свечи, и темнота стала непроницаемой.

Судьбы мира зависят от перепадов настроения недолюбленного мальчишки, кто бы мог подумать.

Впервые за много времени захотелось курить, и Грейвз призвал портсигар откуда-то с полки. Повертел его в руке, в который раз подумал, что этого предмета тоже касался Гриндевальд, равнодушно пожал плечами, вытащил сигару и закурил. Дым поплыл по комнате, клубясь, словно обскур. Грейвз даже присмотрелся на всякий случай, не шевелится ли дым сам по себе, не подаёт ли признаков жизни, а потом удивился тому, что подступает безумие. Так он скоро во всякой тени будет видеть обскура, голодного, жадного до его тепла, до его ещё живой плоти. Кто бы думал, что смерть и секс так тесно связаны, что в одном есть частица другого.

При воспоминании о том, как обскур стискивал его, полностью обнажённого, стало душно, и Грейвз расстегнул воротничок рубашки. Снова заболело залеченное было плечо.

Нужно пойти в ванную и окатить себя ледяной водой. Впрочем, можно никуда и не ходить, хватит пары заклинаний. Никогда не думал, что после сорока можно опять начать думать тем, что между ног, как и в двадцать.

Бороться с похотью было весело, но только до поры. Когда невинный смазливый мальчик превращался в озверевшее чудовище, а это внушало только сладкий ужас, бороться становилось куда сложнее хотя бы потому, что не совсем было ясно, с чем борешься.

Когда Грейвз всерьёз рассматривал вариант с Агуаменти, наверху скрипнула дверь.

Криденс спустился вниз тихий, молчаливый, опять не знающий, куда девать руки. Он низко опустил голову и ни на что не смотрел. Сел на диван, поискал книгу, не нашёл и уставился в пол, не спеша начинать разговор первым. Он был аккуратно одет, застёгнут на все пуговицы. Рылся у Грейвза в шкафу, раз тот однажды разрешил. Грейвз совсем не был против, тем более что одежду Криденса он так и не нашёл, видимо, она была уничтожена полностью. Странный нюанс, Тина ничего не упоминала о том, что каждый раз обскур испепеляет одежду при превращении.

Недолгое время Грейвз изучал покаянно склонённую голову с длинной линией шеи и не знал, как начать разговор.

— Я убил человека раньше, чем лёг с кем-то в постель, — негромко сказал он. — Так вышло.

Криденс заинтересованно посмотрел в его сторону, но не остановил на нём взгляд и снова уставился вниз.

— Как — так? — не сдержался он. Было видно, как его мучает болезненное тёмное любопытство.

— Я только поступил на первый курс, — медленно начал Грейвз, воскрешая в памяти то, что не смог бы забыть никогда в жизни. Это воспоминание было одним из немногих, не относящихся к настоящему моменту, которое заинтересовало Гриндевальда. Он просмотрел его с весёлым изумлением и даже отпустил какую-то шуточку по поводу убойных характеристик Персиваля Грейвза.

— Нас привели в Конгресс, чтобы мы посмотрели на работу настоящих авроров, на то, чем мы будем заниматься сами, когда нас примут на работу через несколько лет. Нам показали допросную и разрешили присутствовать на допросе. Там был маг, которого поймали на контрабанде. Не знаю, о чём он думал, надеялся ли сбежать. Допрос вёл только один аврор, мы стояли позади. Нас было... пятеро, кажется. Немногие шли в департамент правопорядка...

Он помолчал. Криденс смотрел на него открыто, подавшись вперёд, и словно боялся спугнуть.

— Тот маг кричал, вскочил со стула, скандалил, утверждал, что его задержали по ложному обвинению. Потом я понял, чего он добивался. Аврор направил на него палочку, чтобы заставить успокоиться и давать показания дальше. Между ними был только стол. И он её выхватил. Просто, рукой. И направил палочку на него. Тогда я выхватил свою и сказал первое, что пришло в голову, — "Бомбарда". Ему разнесло голову так, что мозги стекали по противоположной стене. С тех пор допрашиваемым в МАКУСА всегда сковывают руки. А того аврора уволили к Мерлиновой бабушке.

— А вы? — выдохнул Криденс.

— Что я? Нам было по восемнадцать, кому-то ещё даже не исполнилось, и мы все блевали дальше, чем видели. Будущие авроры. Вот так я понял, что мне предстоит на самом деле.

Криденс облизал губы, глядя так, словно не верил своим глазам.

— И вам... потом, когда прошло время... вам понравилось убивать?

— Это не может нравиться, — поправил Грейвз. — Но потом я поймал себя на том, что каждый раз, когда по долгу службы приходилось отнимать жизнь, я испытываю одновременно отвращение и удовлетворение. Потому что я не знал другого. Преступники убивали нас, мы убивали в ответ, когда они не желали сдаваться. Вот и всё. Но ещё позже...

— Что? — шёпотом спросил Криденс, перегибаясь вперёд.

— Я осознал, что, если покажу аврорский значок, то могу, прикрываясь им, делать с простыми людьми всё, что захочу. Не то чтобы я хотел... Я просто прикидывал возможности. Мог проклясть, мог пытать или изнасиловать, и никто бы не доказал, что это я, потому что я знал, как заметать следы. Осознание того, что при желании я смогу это сделать, было... — Он замялся, подыскивая слово. — Это было жуткое ощущение. Больше я о таком старался не думать.

— А я... — тихо сказал Криденс и снова опустил голову, сгорбился. — Мне понравилось убивать. Можно говорить, что это не так и что я хороший, но на самом деле... Вы сильнее этого, а я нет. Мне понравилось, и я не знаю, что сделаю в следующий момент. Что оно сделает, вот это, во мне.

— Потому что в тебе очень много горя, — кивнул Грейвз. По его вискам тёк пот, в таком напряжении он находился всё время разговора. — Горя и боли. И ты не знаешь, куда это всё деть. Ты не можешь защититься словами или поступками. Можешь только убить, так оно сильно. Ты тоже не знаешь другого, как и я. Потому ты убил того не-мага.

— Он оскорбил меня, — упрямо сказал Криденс и вдруг вскинулся. — Мистер Грейвз, вы ещё верили, что во мне есть что-то хорошее? Вы вылечили меня, думая, что обскур и я — это разные вещи, но нет, он это я, и я — это он. Мы едины, понимаете? Если мне плохо, если мне больно или страшно, если я сердит — он приходит и делает всё так, как сделал бы я, если бы мог это сделать в своём человеческом теле. И вот куда меня всё это привело.

Криденс умолчал о других своих желаниях, но обходить это молчанием было нельзя.

— Да, — задумчиво проговорил Грейвз, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. Сигара его уже дотлела, и он испепелил окурок до конца, развеял пепел. — Но видишь ли, я ведь так и думал с самого начала. И принимал тебя, примерно представляя, что ты и кто ты. Я догадался про страхи и желания. Из них состоит каждый человек, разве нет? Просто ты умеешь поступать так, как захочешь. Радикально, но умеешь. В конце концов, — продолжал Грейвз, — я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что сейчас ты можешь сделать со мной всё, что угодно. Так же, как и я — с любым невинным человеком, только дай мне власть над ним.

— Вы не пытались, — мрачно сказал Криденс. — Я — пытался. Что, по-вашему, я сейчас чуть не сделал? Да я чуть не надругался над вами! А ведь хотел иначе! Совсем иначе!

— Я не беспокоюсь на этот счёт, — заметил Грейвз и подрагивающими руками достал ещё одну сигару. Хорошо, Криденс не видел, как на самом деле он дрожит. Ужас при мысли о том, что над ним действительно могут надругаться, был странным. Не сладким, но и не таким, чтобы цепенеть. К нему примешивалась уверенность, что на самом деле Криденс так не сделает. Однако этот мальчик кого угодно уложит на лопатки и отымеет. Дай ему только понять, как безграничны его возможности.

И не забудь вместе с этим пониманием дать и знание об ответственности. Несмотря на то, что посадить в тюрьму дымное облако крайне сложно.

— Вы беспокоитесь, — проницательно сказал Криденс. — Потому что вы уже поняли, кто я на самом деле. Я не раненая зверюшка, которая будет лизать вам руки в благодарность за помощь. Я тьма, ясно вам?

Вот он уже начал понимать. Грейвз стряхнул пепел с сигары прямо на ковёр.

— А по-моему, ты просто запутавшийся юноша, которому нужна помощь.

Криденс сверкнул глазами так яростно, что Грейвз едва не выронил сигару и не схватился за палочку.

— Мною движут только два чувства, — сказал Криденс, глядя исподлобья. — Похоть и желание убивать. Всё.

— Я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле и что должен чувствовать, — сказал Грейвз, понимая, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. — Это неблагодарное занятие. Я скажу тебе, что вижу сам.

Криденс замер на диване, похожий на нахохлившуюся чёрную птицу.

— И что? — буркнул он. — Хотите рассказать мне, какой я на самом деле добрый? Вы сказали, что произносить "Инсендио" нужно так, будто приказываешь, будто имеешь право. И я почувствовал, что имею право на очень многое.

— И захотел любви, которой был лишён так долго, — вставил Грейвз, выпуская кольца дыма. Криденс осёкся, как будто натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду. — Только ты не знаешь, как правильно. У тебя здесь опять крайность. Но при всём при этом я снова не вижу в тебе абсолютного зла. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Ты защищался...

— Неправда! — горячо возразил Криденс. — Сейчас вы сказали, что есть нечто, что заставляет человека совершать зло, это стечение обстоятельств, возможности и чувство безнаказанности! У меня это всё есть!

— Тогда почему ты ничего не сделал, когда я уже три дня в твоей власти? Почему ты не выпил мою жизнь — не знаю, что ты там умеешь делать своим обскуром, — почему не удушил во сне, почему, наконец, ты убежал, когда была прекрасная возможность утолить желание?

— Потому что мне стало стыдно, — буркнул Криденс. — И потому что вы мне нравитесь.

— Ага, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Вот именно. Потому что ты умеешь брать на себя ответственность и разбираешься в том, что допустимо, а что нет. И у тебя есть границы, за которые ты никогда не зайдёшь. Ты не станешь убивать того, кто не нападает на тебя или близких тебе людей. Это и называется ответственностью и рассудительностью. Это называется принципами. А у зла принципов не бывает. Зло использует и выбрасывает людей, когда они не нужны.

Криденс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прижал к лицу дрожащие руки, словно бы в молитвенном жесте. Грейвз видел, что по его щекам текут слёзы.

Прошло некоторое время, оба сидели не шевелясь. Грейвз не подходил, чтобы утешить. Это всё Криденс должен был переварить сам.

— Но тогда... — начал тот срывающимся голосом. — Тогда мы возвращаемся всё к тому же. Допустим, я не зло. Но то удовольствие, которое я получаю, убивая? Та похоть, с которой я не могу справиться? Это же тоже часть меня! Это я! Это мои собственные желания. Я не могу сказать, что обскур меня заставляет, потому что это неправда. Моё тело и душа порочны. Вы сказали мне, что тоже испытывали искушение властью, но справились с ним. А я? Я-то нет!

— Разве? — уточнил Грейвз. Криденс кивнул.

— Они мучат меня сильнее, чем вас! Я не могу обещать, что не надругаюсь над кем-нибудь, просто потому, что плотский грех приятен!

— А почему ты рассматриваешь исключительно надругательство? — спросил Грейвз, который забыл о сигаре. Криденс удивлённо замер, приоткрыв рот, и нахмурился.

— А... как иначе? — спросил он. — Я же обскур.

— И что? Ты вполне привлекательный молодой человек, — усмехнулся Грейвз. Ужас начал отпускать, хотя он чувствовал себя безумно вымотанным этим разговором. — Тебя влечёт к мужчинам? Что же, это не беда. Мне вот нравятся и мужчины, и женщины примерно одинаково. Но и у тебя есть масса возможностей получить опыт отношений...

Криденс поднял голову, и он едва не запнулся.

— Потому что прежде всего это опыт общения и душевной близости. А физическое — это уже потом. Поверь мне, в объятиях может быть не менее эротического напряжения, чем в самом бурном соитии.

Кажется, при его словах Криденс покраснел.

— Тоже не видишь полутонов? — спросил Грейвз. — Не переживай, всё впереди.

Он почти солгал, и Криденс понял.

— Если нас не убьёт Гриндевальд, — сказал он. — Ваши слова о душевной близости мне нравятся, — признался он чуть погодя. — От них становится тепло. — И тут же помрачнел. — Вы опять ответите мне отказом, потому что имеете надо мной власть?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Грейвз. — И закончим на этом.

Гулять они пошли позже, перед самым ужином. Грейвз долго был на кухне один, оставив Криденса наедине с возвращённой ему книгой и тяжёлыми мыслями. Он приготовил ужин, сварил глинвейн и законсервировал всё чарами, а потом после восьми часов отправился в траурно притихшую гостиную посмотреть, что там делается.

Криденс сидел на том же месте, где и был, с книгой, открытой на той же странице, которую он читал до того. Процесс осмысления происходящего был тяжёл и мучителен.

— Пойдём-ка мы с тобой на свежий воздух, — предложил Грейвз. Вздрогнув, Криденс взглянул на него, едва не выронил "Историю Ильверморни" и поднялся, словно не совсем понимая, что делает.

В прихожей Грейвз собственноручно обмотал ему шарф вокруг шеи, заставил надеть собственное пальто, на которое Криденс косился со священным ужасом, а на себя всего лишь наложил Согревающие чары, пожалев времени для поисков подходящей одежды на втором этаже.

Они вышли на крыльцо. Морозец был лёгким, хотя Грейвз его не чувствовал. Зато вот Криденс, судя по покрасневшим щекам и по тому, как он попытался натянуть на руки широкие рукава, ощущал его хорошо.

Он чувствовал себя неуютно, пытаясь расхаживать по незнакомой территории почти без сопровождения. Он, ступая по заснеженному газону, то и дело оглядывался на Грейвза, который остался у дверей, и, дойдя до границы участка, даже не бросил взгляд на улицу, а поспешно вернулся назад.

— Почувствовал что-нибудь? — спросил Грейвз. Ему было интересно.

Криденс нахмурился, как бывало всегда, когда он сталкивался с неразрешимой задачей.

— Там ничего такого нет? — спросил он в ответ.

— Такого — какого? — уточнил Грейвз.

— Как будто плёнка натянута.

— Ты её видел?

— Нет... Но она ведь есть, правда?

— Правда, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Это защитные чары. Благодаря им не-маги не видят этот дом и думают, что два соседних стоят вплотную. И ещё чары не позволяют никакому магу сюда войти.

Вспомнив о том, кто хочет увидеть его как можно скорее, Грейвз неосознанно оглянулся на дверь. Ловец снов выделялся на ней тёмным пятном, а алое перо было ярким даже в ночном сумраке.

— Пройдёмся вокруг дома, — предложил он и первым пошёл по запорошённой снегом дорожке. Уже давно не был на заднем дворе, сначала работа, потом плен, потом больница, потом Криденс...

Там стоял приземистый клён, который по осени заставлял взгляд то и дело останавливаться на его пышной золотой листве. Собираясь на работу по утрам, Грейвз обычно любовался им хоть мельком, и это была одна из мелких радостей, доступная ему.

Криденс прошёлся вокруг дерева, задирая голову и рассматривая переплетение ветвей в темноте. Он касался ладонью ствола, как будто гладил или пробовал на ощупь. На лице его был свет и тихий восторг, словно до этого он никогда не видел деревьев, что, конечно, было неправдой. Было видно, что его оставили те мысли, которые мучили вот уже несколько часов, и Грейвз был этому рад.

Они подышали свежим воздухом, и когда Криденс, к которому он соваться с чарами не рискнул, заметно продрог, вернулись домой. Молча Криденс разделся и повесил на вешалку пальто и шарф, мимоходом пройдясь по рукаву тем же движением, которым гладил клён. Стащил ботинки и в носках прошлёпал в гостиную. Постоял секунду в полумраке коридора и сказал "Инсендио" так буднично, как будто пользовался этим заклинанием уже тысячу раз. Из прихожей Грейвз видел, как его лицо озарилось тёплым светом вспыхнувших огоньков, и понадеялся только, что Криденс не подпалил чего-нибудь лишнего. Заглядывать в гостиную сразу он не стал, зашёл на кухню, принёс глинтвейн и подал Криденсу бокал. Тот принюхался к нему с подозрением.

— Никогда не пил? — проницательно уточнил Грейвз.

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Криденс и принюхался снова. — Не вредно так много алкоголя?

— Тебе? Ты что, вовсе нет. Только, может быть, голова немного покружится, и всё. Пей, пока горячее.

— Не мне, вам, — обронил Криденс и сделал первый глоток. Выражение его лица стало удивлённым, он закашлялся, распробовал послевкусие и потянулся за вторым.

— Так ты знаешь, что я сегодня пил? — спросил Грейвз как бы невзначай.

— Конечно, знаю, — ответил Криденс едва ли не с обидой за себя. — Я запах зелёного змия чувствую хорошо!

— Встретился с одним старым приятелем, — туманно пояснил ему Грейвз. Он что, ещё и оправдывается?!

— А обязательно нужно пить, когда кого-то встречаешь? — с подозрением спросил Криденс. В его словах слышались нотки отчуждения и презрения, впитанные от Мэри Лу. Вряд ли он это сейчас осознавал.

— Нет, но если хочется, почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Грейвз. — Так как тебе зелёный змий на вкус?

Криденс облизал губы, не понимая, насколько это вышло провокационно.

— Горячо, — признался он. — Жжётся, а потом тепло.

— Так и есть, — сказал Грейвз. — Глинтвейн — для того, чтобы согреться после того, как побываешь на холоде. А что ты почувствовал, когда зажёг свечи?

На этот раз Криденс думал дольше.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Как будто так и должно быть. И вы мне ничего не сказали.

Это прозвучало с осуждением: не заметил, не похвалил.

— Не хотел пугать, но на самом деле я был в восторге, — почти честно сказал Грейвз. На самом деле он испытывал ещё и горечь. Птенец рос не по дням, а по часам, и скоро должен был выпорхнуть из гнезда в жуткий мир, в котором его ждало только плохое, но остановить это Грейвз не мог. Сам бы себе потом не простил.

Криденс допил глинтвейн, поставил бокал на стол, взялся было за "Историю Ильверморни", но тут же отложил её.

— Вы же тоже там учились, — сказал он полувопросительным тоном.

— Верно.

— И? Как там? На какой факультет попали?

— На Вампус.

Криденс осмотрел его, как будто впервые видел.

— Вам подходит, — сказал он. — А как вы думаете, на какой факультет мог бы я попасть, если бы был таким же магом, как все?

Грейвз не хотел бы заговаривать о том, чего Криденс был лишён безвозвратно, но тот заговорил первым. Он тоже взглянул на него иначе. Попытался представить его десятилетним, потом попытался увидеть его как есть, целиком, без внешней шелухи. Как будто счищаешь скальную породу с драгоценного камня.

— Не удивляйся, — медленно произнёс Грейвз, — но я вижу тебя на Пакваджи.

Криденс метнулся к книге, перевернул несколько страниц.

— Пакваджи? Серьёзно?!

— А почему нет?

— Но ведь оттуда выходят маги, которые умеют исцелять! Это Пакваджи выпускает большинство будущих целителей. Какой из меня целитель?

— Понять чужую боль может только тот, кто пережил свою собственную, — веско сказал Грейвз. — Ты можешь представить, каково другому, когда помнишь, каково было тебе. И потом, разве ты не независим, точь-в-точь как символ факультета? Не хитёр? Не стоишь особняком по отношению к остальным людям и даже по отношению к магам? В конце концов, первое, что ты наколдовал, был огонь.

— И правда, — изумлённо прошептал Криденс. Грейвз знал, что разбередил рану и теперь он думает о том, чего лишён, но Криденс уже справился с собой:

— Так как там? Расскажите!

И Грейвз рассказывал до глубокой ночи, около часа едва ли не силой отправив Криденса спать.

Укладываясь на диване, он гадал, как скоро окажется не один, и, поставив на то, что обскур продержится два часа или больше, проиграл самому себе.


	10. Часть 10

Грейвз сначала терпеливо ждал, пока Криденс проснётся, потом не выдержал, осторожно сполз прямо на пол, поднялся, укрыл спящего, подоткнул плед и привычно осмотрелся в поисках обскура.

Как ни странно, тот нашёлся. Грейвз рассмотрел его в слишком густых тенях за диваном, а потом понял, что тот подбирается к его ногам, как будто прося остаться. Криденсу снилось что-то плохое, поэтому обскур и появился, но Грейвз сбежал раньше, чем собрался погладить Криденса по щеке.

Подумав немного, он сбежал ещё дальше — в МАКУСА.

Было раннее утро, служащие только начинали подтягиваться на работу, но Грейвз знал, что Пиквери едва ли не ночует в своём кабинете после истории с Гриндевальдом, и, презрев приличия и воспользовавшись тем, что секретарь ещё не явился, вошёл в кабинет без приглашения.

— Перси! — вздрогнула Серафина, которая сидела к нему вполоборота. — Нельзя же так пугать! Ревелио!

Грейвз выругался — на нервах. Пиквери выругалась тоже, смущённая тем, что подозревает друга снова, и занялась осколками зеркала. Оно разбилось, когда она выронила его от неожиданности, услышав звук открывающейся двери.

Грейвз не стал садиться в кресло, а присел на край стола, наклонился, рассматривая тёмные круги у Пиквери под глазами. Она как раз пыталась замаскировать их чарами.

— Слышно что-нибудь? — спросил он.

— Известно точное время перевода. Портключ будет настроен на шесть часов вечера. Нам осталось продержаться тридцать четыре часа — и пропади оно всё пропадом. Дальше Гриндевальд будет не нашей проблемой.

— Он всё равно будет проблемой, — напомнил Грейвз. — Для всех нас. Лично для меня.

— Твоё самолюбие, Перси, ничто, когда речь идёт о большой политике, — усмехнулась Пиквери. — Уж извини, но ты сам должен это понимать.

— Мы можем убрать Гриндевальда, — предложил он. — Сейчас. Обезумевший родственник кого-то из убитых им. Самоубийство. Что угодно. Вот тебе большая политика.

Пиквери отложила зеркало, которое собрала из осколков заново.

— Не могу поверить, что слышу это от тебя, — потрясённо произнесла она. — Это в самом деле ты?

Прикрыв глаза, Грейвз выдержал серию новых чар.

— Это я, — сказал он, — и я стал умнее. Ты надеешься победить его буквой закона, но не сможешь. Гриндевальд плюёт на все законы. Потому он до сих пор и побеждал.

— Я не могу на этой пойти, — твёрдо сказала Пиквери. — Может быть, ты и прав, но я не могу. И ты не смог бы, если бы подумал хорошенько, если бы остыл. Не потому, что потом подо мной зашатается кресло. А просто потому, что так нельзя. Нельзя поступать так же, как поступает Гриндевальд.

Грейвз закрыл лицо — он услышал от неё то же самое, что говорил недавно Криденсу. Получается, опять солгал?

Пиквери вышла из-за стола и приблизилась к Грейвзу, внимательно всматриваясь в него.

— Что-то ты мне не нравишься, — с сомнением произнесла она. — Я верю, что это ты, но ты ведёшь себя странно.

— Я совершил глупость, — произнёс Грейвз, не глядя на неё. — И она граничит с подлостью.

Пиквери вздохнула.

— Мне казалось, в прошлый раз мы друг друга поняли. Если теперь ты меняешь своё решение, тебе следует поспешить. Я могу принять всю ответственность на себя. Беги, заляг на дно.

Она поняла его, конечно, не так, как было нужно, но он этому не обрадовался.

— Нет, поздно, ошибку я уже сделал, — мрачно сказал Грейвз. — Мне и расхлёбывать.

Пиквери дотянулась до колокольчика на столе и позвонила. Двое авроров появились спустя секунды три.

— Проводите мистера Грейвза из здания, — приказала Пиквери. — Ему воспрещён вход сюда в течение ближайших сорока восьми часов. И немедленно проверьте заключённого.

Она боялась, что Грейвз как-то уже успел навредить Гриндевальду. Это было не так. С ужасом Грейвз думал, что на самом деле вообще не сможет ему никак навредить при следующей встрече. Не только потому, что тот обладает куда большей магической силой, а ещё и потому, что нечто внутри самого Грейвза не даст ему швырнуть Аваду в ухмыляющееся лицо его ночного кошмара.

Прежде чем уйти со своими подчинёнными, которые превратились в конвоиров, Грейвз велел Пиквери быть осторожнее. Это всё были пустые слова, и они оба это знали. Слова ничего не могли изменить.

Из Вулворт-билдинг Грейвз вышел с тяжёлым сердцем. Никогда раньше он не был в ситуации, когда каждое последующее решение словно затягивало в ещё большую трясину, потому что приходилось выбирать из плохого и очень плохого. И никто не мог подсказать ему, как правильно.

Надежды не было, да и нельзя ни на кого сваливать последствия собственных поступков. Если только Скамандер что-то посоветует, но от него не было ни слуху, ни духу, и кто знает, получил ли он вообще то письмо.

Вопрос, остаться ли человеком или уподобиться Гриндевальду, стоял ребром, и самое плохое, Грейвз не знал, перешёл ли уже границу или нет. Это станет ясно только по последствиям. Он был в западне между долгом и чувством, и привязанность Криденса с одной стороны и надежды Серафины — с другой заставляли капкан сжиматься всё сильнее.

Грейвз не помнил, как попал домой. Едва он закрыл дверь, Криденс метнулся к нему, бледный, едва ли не дрожащий. Он заглянул ему в глаза с надеждой и страхом и отступил, смутившись своего порыва. Грейвз заметил, что мальчишка чуть не кинулся к нему на шею, но сначала не понял, чем это вызвано.

— Где вы были? — спросил Криденс.

Если бы Грейвз чувствовал себя нормально, а не не в своей тарелке, он бы ответил. Но что-то словно подтолкнуло его, и, прежде чем сообразить, кого отчитывает, он заметил:

— Тебе не кажется, что я не обязан тебе докладывать о том, куда иду?

Ему показалось, что это прозвучало довольно вежливо, но Криденс сгорбился, отступил.

— Извините. Простите, сэр. Я не знал.

И прежде чем Грейвз успел его остановить, он скрылся на втором этаже. Побежал прятаться в спальню, знакомое место, которое у него было связано с воспоминаниями о покое и заботе.

Грейвз швырнул пальто на тумбу в прихожей и пошёл за ним.

Старый осёл, твоё счастье, что он ещё дом не разносит или не свернул тебе шею! В прошлый раз его спровоцировало куда меньшее.

— Прости меня, — сказал Грейвз, открывая дверь спальни. Двигали им и ужас, и вина. — Я не должен был с тобой так обращаться.

Криденс, который уже потерянно сел на кровать поверх покрывала и, видимо, приготовился пережидать грозу, посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— За что вам извиняться, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он. Вжав голову в плечи, он неосознанно прижал к груди полусогнутую в локте руку, как будто готовясь защищаться. Несколько мгновений Грейвз созерцал эту жалкую картину, а потом велел:

— Выпрямись. Тебя никто не посмеет ударить, а кто посмеет, пусть пеняет на себя. Я действительно был неправ.

— В своём доме вы можете делать всё, что хочется, — безжизненно проговорил Криденс и посмотрел исподлобья. Выпрямиться он не спешил.

Спасибо за разрешение, чуть было не сорвалось у Грейвза, но он вовремя прикусил язык.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты проснёшься один, не найдёшь меня и испугаешься, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Я подумал, что-то случилось, — признался Криденс.

— Или что я бросил тебя? — проницательно предположил Грейвз, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

Криденс угрюмо кивнул. Можно было представить, сколько ужасных минут он пережил, бегая по дому в поисках. Когда ситуация выходила за рамки того, что он успел усвоить, он совершенно терял почву под ногами, и странно, что Грейвз вернулся не к свежим руинам.

— Я был неправ, — повторил он, неосознанно беря Криденса за руку. Стоило бы максимально ограничить прикосновения, но даже поняв, что делает, он не стал отстраняться. Слишком мало в жизни его подопечного было хорошего, чтобы ещё и этого его демонстративно лишать.

— И у меня не слишком хорошо начался день, когда я отправился в Конгресс, чтобы кое-что уточнить. И потому я сорвался на тебе, хотя ты здесь был ни при чём. Прости меня ещё и за это. Я знал, что недостойно так поступать, но не сдержался.

К концу его речи Криденс почти ожил и даже несмело улыбнулся.

— Извинения приняты, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он. И как только догадался? Другой на его месте пережил бы всё это молча и не подумал бы, что и от него тоже что-то требуется.

— И ещё кое-что, — добавил Грейвз. — Я извинился перед тобой не только потому, что осознал, насколько был неправ и как ты обижен. Я сделал это ещё и потому, что испугался тебя и твоего гнева. Подумал, что ты должен знать.

Свет на лице Криденса, было вспыхнувший, сразу погас.

— Все люди будут меня бояться, да? — спросил он угрюмо, с безнадёжностью. — Всегда? Всю жизнь, которая мне ещё осталась? Вы знаете меня довольно хорошо, по крайней мере, скрывать мне нечего и моё прошлое не слишком примечательно. И даже вы меня боитесь. Что говорить о других?

— Они попытаются тебя убить — из страха, — признал Грейвз, не глядя на него.

— Вы не пытаетесь, и я за это благодарен, — усмехнулся Криденс. — Вы даже хотите преодолеть свой страх. Я должен сказать, что не трону вас, но не стану обещать, потому что на самом деле не знаю.

Грейвз кивнул, обречённо прикрыв глаза. Несколько дней он ходил по грани и удивлялся, что ещё жив и относительно цел.

— Модести меня никогда не боялась, — добавил Криденс после паузы. — Хотя теперь я в этом не уверен. Она ведь всё видела, а потом... — Он запнулся, опустил голову. — Она была напугана, но я не знаю, кто напугал её больше, — Гриндевальд или я.

— Мы найдём её, — сказал Грейвз. — Её ищут по моему приказу уже два дня и обязательно найдут.

Криденс кивнул и помолчал.

— Хочешь есть? — нарушил молчание Грейвз, чтобы отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей.

— Хочу, — признался Криденс так, будто говорил о чём-то постыдном.

— Пойдём, я приготовлю завтрак.

Надо ещё на кофейнике чары поправить, но не чтобы больше вмещал, а чтобы не выдавал больше двух чашек. А то так и зарваться можно.

Несмело Криденс взглянул на него.

— Мистер Грейвз... а можно завтрак приготовлю я? Ну, так же, как вы для меня, только я для вас?

Слова эти дались ему с трудом, но Грейвз кивнул и поднялся.

— Идёт. А я буду сидеть и любоваться.

— Было бы чем, — со смешком ответил Криденс.

Только теперь они разомкнули руки.

На этот раз они поменялись местами. Грейвз сидел за кухонным столом и наблюдал, с какой зажатостью и неловкостью Криденс стоит у плиты, пытаясь пожарить блинчики на завтрак, и как всё готово вот-вот выпасть у него из рук.

— Тебе приходилось раньше готовить? — спросил он на всякий случай.

— Конечно, — живо заверил Криденс, пытаясь перевернуть поджарившийся блинчик лопаткой. Блинчик отчаянно сопротивлялся, и он от этого нервничал ещё больше. Грейвз видел его напряжённую спину и терзался.

— Я не стану ставить тебе оценки, — попытался он пошутить. — Так что можешь не волноваться.

— У вас ничего не подгорело, — с болью заметил Криденс. — А у меня вот-вот. И получается оценка.

— Мне всё равно, — сказал Грейвз. — Я просто смотрю на тебя, и мне нравится то, что я вижу.

Видел он, конечно, не только спину, но и обтянутую штанами задницу, только Криденсу, который, хоть и стремился окунуться в порок, оставался ужасающе невинным, не обязательно было об этом догадываться.

Кажется, судя по вздрогнувшим плечам, всё же догадался.

Сдавшись, блинчик шлёпнулся на сковородку другой стороной. Грейвз поискал в холодильнике сироп и поставил бутылку на стол, чтобы чем-нибудь заняться. Хоть сковородка и была зачарована, на то, чтобы всё приготовить, требовалось время.

— Почему у магов в домах есть приспособления, которыми пользуются не-маги? — спросил Криденс. — Это всё из-за закона Раппапорт?

— Именно, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Жилище мага ничем не должно отличаться от жилища не-мага, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, не вызвать подозрений. Хотя Консервирующими чарами я, как видишь, тоже вовсю пользуюсь.

Он говорил, не особо вникая в смысл своих слов. Осознание того, что он сидит на тёплой кухне в компании человека, который ему нравится, и утро становится медленным и умиротворённым, наполняло его душу щемящим чувством грусти. Он не прислушивался к ней, не желая признавать, но всё же знал, что она была.

Только вот Криденс не будет здесь всегда. Слишком быстро он делает успехи, слишком быстро на него будет объявлена охота, если что-то пойдёт не так. Слишком большую опасность представляет собой Гриндевальд, и кто знает, что у него ещё за козыри в рукаве.

На кону стояла жизнь Криденса, с другой стороны были многие жизни ни в чём не повинных людей. А Грейвз хотел использовать человека, который ему доверился, и отправлял его в пасть дикому зверю.

Хотя кто тут ещё кому дикий зверь. В тот раз Гриндевальд с обскуром не совладал.

Но это ничего не значило.

Стопка блинчиков на тарелке росла, Грейвз подновил Консервирующие чары, чтобы не остыли, и призвал из буфета тарелки. Идти в гостиную, чтобы чинно позавтракать там, не хотелось, наоборот, казалось правильным продлить нежность текущего момента. Криденс отставил больше не нужную посуду в мойку, вымыл руки и осмотрел результат своих трудов. Грейвз занимался кофе, заставляя его вскипеть прямо в бездонном кофейнике. Не дождавшись его, Криденс подцепил первый сверху блинчик прямо руками, подул на него и, не сворачивая, откусил край как есть.

Встретил взгляд Грейвза, замер, уронил блинчик на тарелку и сказал "ой!" так тихо, что это было похоже на выдох.

Пока Криденс не разошёлся с перепугу чёрным смерчем, Грейвз успел среагировать:

— В этом доме ты можешь есть что хочешь, когда хочешь и в каких угодно количествах, не спрашивая меня и не ожидая, пока я возьму себе свою порцию. Ясно?

Смерча не было, но Криденс, казалось, вовсе потерял аппетит. Он поковырял надкушенный блинчик вилкой, сложил его в конвертик, но есть не стал.

— Ясно, мистер Грейвз, — вздохнул он и снова уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Тогда чего не ешь? — поинтересовался тот. — Пристыжен? Я тебя не стыдил, это ты сам придумал.

Похоже, Мэри Лу фанатично контролировала и процесс приёма пищи в своей семье, не могло быть иначе.

С новым вздохом Криденс взялся за еду, а Грейвз подумал, что, будь его воля, убил бы сумасшедшую Бербоун ещё раз.

С Криденсом было тяжело, но он уже немного понял его картину мира и на всё происходящее пытался смотреть его глазами, чтобы успеть предотвратить катастрофу, как вот сейчас. Сам он в этой картине выглядел то ли чудовищем, то ли божеством, карающим за малейший проступок. Но он же был неистовым ослепляющим светом для Криденса, сотканного из тьмы. Он боялся этого света и хотел к нему прикоснуться.

Всё было неправильно. Грейвз — не божество, потому что божество не может бояться так, что трясутся поджилки. Он не горел желанием карать или миловать, этот комплекс, скорее был присущ Гриндевальду, а Грейвз слишком болезненно относился к попыткам их сравнить и найти хоть что-то общее. Но не был он также ни светом, ни чудовищем из кошмаров, не мог подарить блаженство полной безопасности, не мог превратиться в страшный сон. И то, и другое было ему противно, и когда он понимал, что Криденс видит не его самого, а только то, что ему приписывает сам, становилось не по себе.

А что он сам видит в Криденсе? Обскура, который может лишить жизни в любую секунду? Несчастного забитого мальчишку? Будущую мощь, от которой содрогнутся континенты?

Криденс сидел напротив него и не подозревал о его невесёлых размышлениях. Утро медленно становилось из прекрасного обычным или даже средней паршивости.

— Кого ты видишь во мне? — спросил Грейвз, нарушив их немного неловкое молчание, прерываемое тихим стуком вилок.

Едва не подавившись, Криденс судорожно отхлебнул кофе, обжёгся и несколько секунд пытался прийти в себя.

— Простите, что?

— Кого ты во мне видишь? — спокойно повторил Грейвз, помешивая ложечкой кофе в чашке, хотя сахар не клал. — Кто я для тебя?

Он уже не удивился, когда Криденс надолго задумался и впал в подобие оцепенения. Знать бы, какими извилистыми путями идёт его мысль...

— Вы — мистер Грейвз, — осторожно произнёс Криденс. Вряд ли он обдумывал это целых пять минут, и было ясно, что, если это и первоначальная точка его рассуждений, то он вернулся к ней из осторожности или из желания попробовать сначала простые ответы.

— Мистер Грейвз я на работе, — ответил тот. — Ну и для тебя, но только потому, что на Персиваля ты не согласен. Ещё?

— Вы человек, который меня спас.

— И что из этого следует?

Грейвз заметил, с какой опаской Криденс изучает его лицо, пытаясь уловить малейшие оттенки настроения. Подстраивается, как подстраивался под свою мамашу... Проклятье, да он же должен владеть распознаванием десятков тончайших нюансов! Как ещё не видит Грейвза насквозь?

Этого только не хватало.

— Что я обязан вам жизнью и когда-нибудь должен буду...

— Неправильно, — перебил Грейвз. От рассуждений покоробило. — Ты мне ничем не обязан хотя бы потому, что не несёшь ответственности за мои решения. Решение спасти тебя было только моим, ты не просил меня, ты то клубился под потолком, то лежал без сознания.

Криденс смешался.

— Вам не нравится, что я... что такое существо, как я, вам чем-то обязано? — спросил он тихо.

Час от часу не легче.

— Ты не существо, — заметил Грейвз, церемонно поднося чашку ко рту и отпивая большой глоток кофе. Вкуса он не почувствовал. — Ты прежде всего человек, и человек, прекрасный во всех отношениях. Так что думать о себе в среднем роде не советую. Расчеловечивать себя — бр-р-р.

— Так что же из этого следует? — спросил Криденс, когда переварил мысль.

— Из того, что я тебя спас? Ровным счётом ничего. Скажешь что-нибудь ещё?

— Свет, — сказал Криденс и остановился, как будто ища поддержки и одобрения. — Тут очень светло. И тепло тоже. Можно не мёрзнуть, а если замёрзнешь, залезть под одеяло. И просыпаешься в тепле.

Вспомнив, где опять проснулся сегодня утром, он густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

— Продолжай, — попросил Грейвз. — Ещё что?

— Блинчики, — внезапно выдал Криденс. Если у его речи и была логика, Грейвз её не понимал. — Я такие и дома готовил тысячу раз. Только здесь всё другое. Они и получились по-другому. Не думаю, что это мука волшебная.

— Простая, — пояснил Грейвз. — Продолжай.

— Или вот... — задумался Криденс. — Тут можно ходить босиком и не бояться занозиться или замёрзнуть.

Почему-то он постоянно возвращался к холоду.

— И тут не больно. Меня не били уже целую неделю! Зато вы меня вылечили и уже всё зажило и не болит. И тут можно читать книжки. И гулять тоже можно.

— Не в одиночку, — вставил Грейвз, пока не забыл. Лучше бы не вставлял — голос был таким, что Криденс посмотрел с изумлением. — Ещё?

— Ещё тут есть разная еда. И горячая вода из крана. И можно говорить что вздумается. И колдовать. Немножко, но всё равно можно. И даже превращаться в обскура. И тут тепло. Ой, я это уже говорил...

Похоже, выпивать по утрам станет недоброй традицией.

— Я понял, — сказал Грейвз. — Ты не сказал, но я понял.

Теперь до него в самом деле дошло. Перечисляя то, что сам Грейвз не замечал, но что для Криденса было волшебной сказкой, тот между строк благодарил за то, что ему довелось это всё узнать и насладиться этим хоть немного.

Было видно, насколько Криденс любит материальное, если он ухитрялся открыть новые смыслы в простой еде, если уже успел обойти весь дом и ощутить каждую плитку паркета босыми ногами. Грейвз не видел, это было для него давно привычным, но его воспитанник наслаждался каждой мелочью, впитывал ощущения, вкусы и прикосновения. Шутка ли — после аскезы у Мэри Лу — такой водопад ощущений. Немудрено, что у него встаёт от невинного прикосновения к лодыжке.

Грейвз смотрел на него, объятый почти священным ужасом.

Всё это дал Криденсу он сам. И он был не частью его жизни, он был теперь — вся его жизнь.


	11. Часть 11

После завтрака они устроились в гостиной, и Криденс с восторгом зарылся в выданные ему биографии знаменитых волшебников. Где-то там был и сунутый Грейвзом в общую стопку справочник боевых заклинаний. Существовала призрачная вероятность, что в критический момент Криденс вспомнит хоть что-то из прочитанных формул. Ещё более призрачная — что заклятие сработает.

Но только зачем заклятия сгустку магической силы?

Сам Грейвз перечитывал продвинутое аврорское руководство, упирающее на защиту от темномагических заклятий. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями: максимум он продержится против Гриндевальда секунд десять, потом тот просто сметёт его, как в прошлый раз, и на этом всё закончится.

Стрелка часов ползла медленно, отсчитывала минуты. Оставалось тридцать часов до того мгновения, как сработает портал, унося Гриндевальда и сопровождающих его авроров... неизвестно куда.

Безумно не хватало практики — может, удастся выиграть лишнюю секунду до прибытия подкрепления...

Поверх страниц Грейвз бросил взгляд на Криденса. Тот устроился на полюбившемся диване полулёжа и штудировал биографию Гондульфуса Грейвза. Паршивец, знал, какую книгу выцепить. Нет, не вариант, слишком рискованно. Можно напугать и спровоцировать на что угодно. К тому же он не вполне себя контролирует... Вряд ли может обращаться обскуром сознательно, когда попросят. Нет, точно не стоит пробовать.

Как будто почувствовав его взгляд, Криденс поднял голову и ответил ему открытым взглядом. Они оба замерли, слишком это было неожиданно, а потом Криденс улыбнулся ему уголками губ и закрыл книгу, заложив нужное место пальцем.

— А что я для вас, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он. Смотрел он, приподняв голову, как будто свысока, и Грейвзу это неожиданно понравилось — и полуприкрытые глаза, и обманчивое спокойствие позы.

Он тоже некоторое время размышлял.

— Ты для меня — мой спасённый, мой воспитанник, ты то — что я держу в руках, чтобы отпустить, — сказал он. — Ты — то, что никогда ко мне не вернётся. Ты — то, чего никогда со мной больше не будет.

Криденс не стал всей его жизнью, но за несколько дней, пока жил здесь, успел врасти в неё. Уже привыкнув, что в доме не один, Грейвз думал о том времени, когда дом опустеет — и не находил себе покоя.

— Что... — начал Криденс. — Как? Почему?

Он не понял или понял не до конца.

— Потому что однажды ты уйдёшь, — пояснил Грейвз. — Случится ли что-то плохое или нет, но однажды ты покинешь это место, когда оправишься, и пойдёшь дальше.

— И что будет? — тихо спросил Криденс.

— У тебя будет жизнь. И свобода. И множество новых книг. У тебя будут любовники, которые научат тебя всему, кто-то разобьёт тебе сердце, а кому-то разобьёшь сердце ты. У тебя будут жаркие ночи и тёплые утра. С кем-то ты будешь просыпаться рядом — с тем, кого выберешь сам. У тебя будет долгая и счастливая жизнь — какую выберешь. Несмотря на то, на какую дорогу ты ступишь. Будешь ли нести жизнь или смерть или и то, и другое. Ответственность будет только на тебе.

— А вы? — тихо спросил Криденс.

Вот только не начинай. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда один человек становится для другого всей жизнью.

— Я уже давно всё выбрал, — сказал Грейвз, пожал плечами.

— И вы счастливы?

Паршивец. Научился бить по больному.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что я всего уже достиг, — медленно проговорил Грейвз. Этот мальчишка из кого угодно душу вытянет. Если не взорвётся в прямом смысле, когда увидит Гриндевальда, то, может, и из него. Бедолага убежит и сдастся властям.

— Всего достигли? — не поверил Криденс.

— Я глава департамента, выше только Президент. Но баллотироваться сам я не стану — слишком грязная вещь эта политика, — поморщился Грейвз. — Дальше мне идти некуда. Потому я часто выбираюсь на полевую работу.

— Чтобы вас убили?

Лишившись дара речи, Грейвз смотрел на Криденса, который так легко выворачивал его наизнанку и, кажется, сам этого не замечал. Но теперь нельзя было не заметить. Увидев, как изменилось его лицо, Криденс испуганно вскочил.

— Простите, сэр, я...

— Ты не хотел, я знаю, — сказал Грейвз. — Сядь. Я поступал так не только для этого. Я должен был помочь своим подчинённым. Опыт мой бесценен, как ты догадываешься, если я уж дожил до такого возраста при такой должности. И я знаю, что должен быть с ними. На улицах и в подвалах, в гостиных и в притонах. Везде, где мы работаем. Потому что я не из тех, кто отсиживается за чужими спинами.

Именно это он сейчас и делал. Выставлял вперёд себя неоперившегося птенца в надежде, что безумный план сработает. Мерлин, как же тошнит от самого себя...

— Я никогда не пропускал удары нарочно, — добавил он, уже поняв в эту минуту, что придётся всё рассказать. — Послушай... Я не говорил тебе прямо, но, может, ты уже догадался сам.

— О чём?

— О Гриндевальде.

Криденс не удивился такой перемене темы.

— Догадался, — вздохнул он. — Не поверите, но я тоже его жду.

У Грейвза оборвалось сердце. Может, показать ему дорогу в Вулворт-билдинг, пока не поздно? Кто заметит в полумраке стелющийся по полу туман? Какие заклинания остановят чистую магию?

Он опомнился. Это уже было хладнокровное и спланированное убийство, даже не казнь. А он никогда не выносил приговоры от своего имени и не имел на это права. Мерлин, почему так трудно удержаться на этой тончайшей грани и не пасть ниже некуда, предав всё, чему служил?

— Ждёшь? — тупо переспросил Грейвз.

Криденс перевернул книгу про Гондульфуса и вытряхнул из неё брошюру с боевыми заклинаниями. Он, вероятно, подумал, что она попала в выданные ему книги случайно, и читал её тайком, спрятав за другой обложкой.

— Да. Я уже понял, что он придёт сюда. Ведь это вы ему насолили. И я.

— Про тебя он не знает, — сказал Грейвз. — Никто не знает.

Криденс улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке не было прежней мягкости, в ней появилась жестокая красота.

— И он не узнает до последнего, я правильно понял? — спросил он.

— Да, — произнёс Грейвз с колотящимся сердцем. Вот сейчас он догадается, что его снова использовали...

— И хорошо, — сказал Криденс.

Из его глаз смотрела слепая смерть.

— Опять пьёте? — осуждающе спросил Криденс вечером, появляясь у Грейвза за спиной совершенно неслышно. То ли наловчился уже так тихо ходить по паркету, то ли и не шёл вовсе, а летел над полом.

Почти весь день они оба терзались, делая вид, что читают. То есть, они, конечно, читали до обеда, потом в четыре руки готовили обед, и у Грейвза замирало сердце, когда он видел, с каким восторгом Криденс участвует в процессе. Для него всё было новым, в его семье никогда не готовили так, чтобы было вкусно, лишь чтобы насытиться, и теперь он пробовал душистый и густой бульон с пряностями, едва справляясь с выражением изумления на лице. Сколько ему ещё предстояло узнать...

Грейвз ждал грозы — её не было. Нежели не понял? Он-то, с его природной цепкостью ума, умением подмечать детали, делать выводы и задавать правильные вопросы? Криденс жаждал расправы над Гриндевальдом; это желание снова вкусить крови сквозило в каждом его жесте, в каждом взгляде, когда он задумывался о чём-то своём. Грейвз думал, что знает его мысли, но не рисковал спрашивать. Убийство разрушало душу — он не верил в это, но не мог не вспоминать. Если так, душа Криденса разрушена уже давно, а душа его безумной мамаши — нет, ведь формально она никого не убивала, зато была убита сама. Грейвза бесил такой двуличный подход и тревожило хладнокровное спокойствие Криденса. Если он уже привык к убийствам и воспринимал их как часть своей жизни, дело было плохо. Или это потому, что он хотел уничтожить человека, причинившего ему страшную боль? Вряд ли Криденс в первую очередь думал о том, что останавливает международного преступника, который иначе погубит множество невинных людей. Он помнил только своё горе.

Когда опустились сумерки, они с Криденсом снова вышли гулять. Падал лёгкий снежок, у Криденса от холода покраснели щёки и нос, но он улыбался, совсем не так, как днём.

— Хорошо, когда знаешь, что в любой момент можешь вернуться из холода в тепло, — задумчиво проговорил он, глядя на освещённое окно гостиной и пряча нос в шарф Грейвза, а руки — в перчатки Грейвза. Чужую одежду он носил совсем не так, как её владелец. Он явно любовался, с мечтательной улыбкой разглаживал рукава пальто и чувствовал себя куда менее ценным, чем это тряпьё, осквернённое Гриндевальдом. Грейвз всё забывал испепелить и так и таскал его после больницы по привычке, но Криденсу, похоже, тряпка нравилась, и потому Грейвз не спешил отнимать.

Он нашёл себе занятие — тренировал пассы палочкой, делал выпады, про себя повторяя боевые заклинания, которые сегодня освежал в памяти. Прислонившись к клёну, Криденс наблюдал за ним, не скрывая восхищения. Нужно будет научить скрывать, если успеет. Оставалось двадцать четыре часа.

— Красиво, — сказал Криденс, когда Грейвз подошёл к нему, переводя дыхание. И добавил без перехода: — Он был в этом, когда целовал меня.

Что ты делаешь, мальчик, хотел спросить Грейвз, зачем ты убиваешь меня, не зная, что говоришь?

— Можно догадаться, — просипел он. — Прости, что дал надеть, я найду тебе что-нибудь...

— Не надо, спасибо, — ответил Криденс. — Похожу в этом.

— Разве тебе не... неприятно? — осторожно начал Грейвз. — Ведь эти воспоминания...

Криденс поднял взгляд от манжеты, которую только что трогал, и лишь в эту минуту Грейвз заметил, что смотрит ему в глаза немного снизу.

Глубоко вздохнув, Криденс привалился спиной к клёну.

— Всё такое странное... — проговорил он. — Раньше бы я так не рассуждал. Но только тогда я не знал, что он — это не вы, не знал, что он меня использует. И потому эти воспоминания давали мне свет и надежду. Теперь я знаю правду, но прошлое изменить нельзя. — Он дёрнул рукав. — Я помню это пальто, помню скорпионов, помню, как он держал меня за руки, прежде чем поцеловать. И это был свет. Он у меня этого не отнимет, даже не догадается, что вообще мне дал.

— Ты потрясающий юноша, знаешь? — проговорил Грейвз, когда осознал, что сейчас услышал. — Я не могу понять, откуда в тебе эта мудрость, но...

— Мудрость? — удивился Криденс. В его взгляде появилось растерянное, просящее выражение. — Я просто говорю что думаю, мистер Грейвз, почему вы решили, что это мудрость?

— Это мудрость и невинность, — строго сказал Грейвз. — Ты потом поймёшь, что это так.

— Я не невинен.

— Даже не знаешь, насколько. Даже не понимаешь, насколько силён, не догадываешься, что на самом деле тебя нельзя сломать. Согнуть, искалечить можно, сломать — нет. Результат я вижу перед собой.

Воспитание Мэри Лу слетало, как шелуха, хотя было ясно, что оно ещё долго будет довлеть над Криденсом. Но тот, попав в руки, которые привели его в человеческий вид, почувствовал себя в безопасности и раскрывался на глазах, как дремавший до этого бутон. Его ум, сила, его возможности были при нём, а теперь Грейвз любовался стремительным результатом своих трудов.

Всё-таки у мальчишки была на диво крепкая психика.

Он ничего тогда больше не сказал, они погуляли, замёрзли и отправились домой, а сейчас была половина десятого, в гостиной до недавнего шелестели страницы, а Грейвз ушёл на кухню и медленно цедил виски, пока Криденс не подкрался сзади.

— Ты ещё напомни, что у нас сухой закон, — вяло огрызнулся Грейвз.

— Так вы нарушаете закон, аврор Грейвз?

В чёрных глазах весело плясала тьма и сполохи огня от свечей. Нужно было всё-таки действительно подключить электрические светильники, а не вешать их просто для маскировки. Закон Раппапорт, всё как у не-магов... Удивительно, что Криденс ещё не поймал его на такой мелочи. Удивительно, что хотелось смотреть на эту тьму, не отрываясь.

— Иди и возьми такой же бокал в буфете, научу тебя нарушать закон.

— Вы вчера учили, — педантично заметил Криденс.

— Пф-ф, какой-то глинтвейн, детское развлечение. Попробуешь виски — поймёшь.

Грейвз плеснул ему в бокал совсем чуть-чуть, на два глотка. Криденс долго с подозрением принюхивался, морщил нос, вертел бокал и так, и сяк. Не подначивая и не подбадривая, Грейвз ждал, пока же он решится.

— За вас, — коротко сказал Криденс и, осмелев, проглотил налитое залпом.

На его лице появилось выражение крайнего изумления и затем — обиды, и, вытаращив глаза, он схватил ртом воздух, захрипел и закашлялся. Грейвз поспешно налил ему воды, применив Агуаменти. Криденс жадно вылакал воду и постарался отдышаться.

— Как это вообще можно пить?! — севшим голосом вопросил он. — Как вы такое пьёте?

— Привыкаешь, — спокойно ответил Грейвз и отпил ещё маленький глоток. — Ты как?

— Горячо. Жжётся. Неприятно, — нахмурился Криденс и вынес окончательный вердикт: — Дрянь.

У него ещё будет время распробовать и оценить. Мерлин, дай ему время.

Через пару минут его повело. Вполглаза Грейвз следил за ним — Криденс расслабился, раскраснелся, веки отяжелели.

— Я что, пьян? — с недоверием спросил он, трогая щёки.

— Слегка, — пояснил Грейвз. — Подожди — это быстро пройдёт. С непривычки.

— Не собираюсь привыкать! Хоть в чём-то матушка была права!

Грейвз улыбнулся, опустошая свой бокал. Хватит на сегодня, тут и Криденс прав.

Тот опустил подбородок на руки и сидел так, слегка покачиваясь и щурясь на свет свечей.

— Мистер Грейвз?

— Да?

— Люди пьют, когда им плохо, так? Ведь кто в здравом уме будет такое пить, когда ему хорошо? Глинтвейн — ладно, но вот это? Люди думают, что им хорошо, но на самом деле в глубине души им плохо, потому они и пьют, так ведь?

Грейвз задумался. Неожиданные логические выкладки, которые выдавал Криденс, вводили в ступор. К счастью — или к сожалению — тот не дал ему времени, чтобы сообразить, что ответить, и добил:

— Значит, вам сейчас плохо?

— Мне не то чтобы очень хорошо, — осторожно заметил Грейвз. — Учитывая обстоятельства — сам понимаешь.

— А мне — никак, — признался Криденс. — Вот вообще никак. Наверное, это плохо, но я не знаю... Ничего не чувствую, когда думаю, что должен убить. Утром чувствовал.

— С каких пор твоё "хочу" стало чьим-то "должен"? — поинтересовался Грейвз. — И вот ещё — в аврорате есть негласное правило: если есть возможность не убивать, не убивай. И думаю, что это касается даже Гриндевальда.

Дожили. Мечется туда-сюда за двадцать часов до начала операции, не в силах решить, что правильно. Ещё перекинь весь груз ответственности на девятнадцатилетнего сопляка — совсем хорошо будет. Вот уже запутал его. Нужно было молчать — тогда бы он не терзался весь день, изображая хладнокровного убийцу, а в глубине души мучаясь от того, что на этот раз убивает не в аффекте, а с расчётом.

— А как правильно, мистер Грейвз?

— Криденс, я не знаю, — с отчаянием сказал Грейвз. — Гриндевальд идёт против закона, мы тоже идём против закона. Мы с тобой уже пять дней как в подполье, только пока об этом никто не догадался. Утром я был готов убить его своими руками, потом посчитал, что ты справишься лучше... Мерлин, Криденс, да ты хоть понял, что я использовал тебя так же, как он?! Понял, что я ничем не лучше его? Я так же готов найти тебе применение, не думая, что с тобой будет, когда ты выполнишь то, для чего я тебя готовил! Я смотрю на тебя так же похотливо, как он, я ничем, ничем не отличаюсь от него!

Его тирада была ужасной и яростной. Раньше Грейвз не позволял себе срываться на крик, но теперь больше не смог удержаться. Ужас, боль, стыд и страх владели им, лишая разума, и он извергал слова, которые должны были причинить Криденсу новую боль.

— Я использовал тебя, — повторил он, ожидая реакции.

Нечитаемый взгляд Криденса был ему ответом. В этом взгляде не было приговора, не было осуждения, его не застилала белая пелена. Один удар — и всё было бы кончено, и аврор Грейвз не стоял бы перед выбором, которого никому бы не пожелал.

Но Криденс отчего-то был милостив к нему. Он сидел, едва не плача, и смотрел на него, как обиженный ребёнок.

— Неправда, — сказал он. В его глазах, кажется, всё же стояли слёзы. — Неправда, вы совсем другой. Я смотрел. Я видел. Я сам хотел убить Гриндевальда, сам теперь сомневаюсь. И никто не виноват, что он такой злой и придёт сюда за вами.

— Это я сделал так, что он придёт, — не своим голосом ответил Грейвз. — Он было и забыл про меня, а я напомнил. Это я стоял у решётки его камеры и издевался, глумился над ним. Такое он не простит, и я это знал и помнил про тебя. Я тебя использовал, не спросил прежде, хочешь ли ты его убить.

— Спросили, — поправил Криденс, прижимая ладони к лицу.

— Уже после. Когда было поздно. Я не знаю, на что он способен, какую магию применит против тебя. Не знаю, увижу ли тебя ещё живым. Ты знаешь, что, как только начнётся схватка, сюда примчатся авроры? А они ведь тебя уже убили один раз. Я всё поставил на то, что с Гриндевальдом удастся совладать, и тогда нас пощадят. Тебе простят, что ты обскур, мне — что спас тебя и укрыл, что лгал Президенту, глядя ей в глаза. Хотя она мне не просто начальница, а друг.

— Вы предали друга ради меня? — медленно спросил Криденс. — Не зная, на что я способен? Не зная, будете ли живы? Вы просто так меня спасли, не зная ничего?

Наконец до него дошла целиком эта правда.

Не дожидаясь ответа, который и так был понятен, Криденс подтянул к себе ополовиненную бутыль, налил в бокал виски, правда, не больше, чем в первый раз, и, не поморщившись, сделал глоток. Мальчик учится, как правильно. Или ему просто так больно, что он решил последовать своей логике и запить боль?

— Запивать проблемы — плохая идея, — сказал Грейвз, предостерегая.

Кто бы говорил, читалось во взгляде Криденса.

Он только теперь понял весь ужас их положения. А всё почему? Потому что Грейвз обещал быть честным, а вместо этого лгал и умалчивал о правде. Для блага Криденса — да какого ещё блага?! Он должен был смотреть на всё открытыми глазами, просто у него талант влетать во всякую гриндевальдоподобную нечисть. Вот и имеем то, что имеем.

— Я виноват перед тобой, — сказал Грейвз. — Но не стану просить прощения, потому что что бы ты ни сказал, это не изменит сделанного мной.

Криденс смотрел на него долго, покачивая в бокале оставшийся глоток ядрёного ирландского зелья, на время помогающего от проблем.

— Вам не стоит так терзаться... перед боем, — сказал он наконец. — Когда убиваю, сначала я испытываю ярость, а потом спокойствие и наслаждение. Крушу всё подряд, но где-то в глубине души я спокоен и свободен, потому что не могу ничего изменить. Мы с вами не можем изменить то, что Гриндевальд придёт в гости. Можем только встретить его как надо. И лучше бы нам с вами испытывать спокойствие и наслаждаться происходящим.

Он был чудовищем, этот юный Бербоун, невинным чудовищем, которое изрекало страшные и правильные вещи.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, будто это ты меня воспитываешь? — спросил Грейвз. Он тут же нашёл объяснение. Криденс был тёмной сущностью, и кто знает, чему он подспудно научился, живя с этой тьмой? Хотя тьма не равнялась мудрости, сейчас он не был ни в чём уверен.

— Потому что я больше вас готов завтра умереть, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Мне нечего терять. У меня ничего нет. Только вы. Сейчас я думаю, что не боюсь смерти, я и правда почти умер тогда. В ад я давно не верю, жизнь на земле — вот где ад.

— И рай, — добавил Грейвз.

— И рай, — кивнул Криденс. Наверняка опять вспомнил про еду и тепло. — Так что давайте не будем волноваться зря.

Наверное, привыкнув, что им помыкают, привыкнув прятать себя, сейчас он со священным ужасом обнаруживал в себе способность испытывать то, что хочет сам, диктовать себе же свою волю, собирать в кулак неизвестно откуда взявшееся мужество. Мерлин великий, дай этому мальчику выжить сейчас — и он перевернёт весь мир, принеся ему либо жизнь, либо смерть, всему целиком, без полумер, и дух Гриндевальда будет трепетать в мире теней, потрясённый его деяниями.

Грейвз постарался успокоиться.

— Ладно, Криденс, — сказал он. — Теперь это ты наставляешь меня на путь истинный. Я согласен, нечего переживать, когда ещё ничего не случилось. Давай ложиться спать, перед боем нужно отдохнуть как следует.

— Опять ляжете на диване? — улыбнулся Криденс.

— Я ложился там потому, что боялся тебя. — В ответ Грейвз сотворил кривую улыбку, почти оскал. — А так как я тебя теперь почти не боюсь, то будь добр, уступи хозяину дома его постель?

Криденс вскочил и шутливо раскланялся.

— Немедля, сэр. Всенепременно, сэр, — сказал он. — Мне самому съехать на диван?

Мерлин, он ещё и шутить умеет! Три дня назад шарахался от резких движений, а теперь что?

На Грейвза словно вылили ушат ледяной воды. Это близость смерти, вот что. Он просто понимает, что может не увидеть следующего вчера, вот и дурачится, ведь другого момента, скорее всего, не будет. Сейчас можно открыться и подставлять уязвимые места, зная, что скоро нанесут куда более серьёзный удар, чем строгое замечание.

— Ступай во вторую спальню, — деланно сердито велел Грейвз. — Только допей сначала то, что налил. И учти, Антипохмельного зелья я тебе завтра не выдам!

Он шутил тоже, вряд ли после четырёх глотков будет похмелье. Вон уже и опьянение прошло, глаза не так блестят, с щёк ушёл румянец.

Они с Криденсом пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по своим комнатам.

Ложиться вновь в свою постель было странно, Грейвз уже как-то привык к дивану и пледу. Перед сном он тщательно проверил все защитные чары на доме, положил палочку на прикроватный столик и наконец лёг.

На этой постели Криденс не слишком давно мучился болью и страхом, здесь он валялся или сидел с книгой, здесь он спал, отсюда соскальзывал рваным чёрным облаком.

Казалось, постель хранила тепло его тела.

Спать, велел себе Грейвз и закрыл глаза. Из чуткого сна его вырвал скрип двери. Он схватил палочку тут же, ещё не проснувшись до конца.

— Люмос!

Дверь в самом деле открылась. Свет с кончика палочки выхватил из темноты дверного проёма светлую фигуру. Там стоял Криденс — обнажённый.


	12. Часть 12

Криденс? Здесь, в его спальне, без одежды? Раздевшийся и пришедший добровольно?

Грейвз сел на постели рывком — хорошо, что не стал укрываться одеялом и вообще лёг одетым. Лишние секунды могли спасти жизнь.

— Ревелио! — рявкнул он.

Криденс ахнул, отшатнулся, рассыпался было роем чёрного пепла и тумана, но быстро совладал с собой. Такое Гриндевальд не смог бы подделать, и Грейвз немного успокоился.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему?.. — спросил он и не глядя взмахнул палочкой, чтобы зажечь свечи.

В их тёплом свете Криденс словно засиял целиком, и Грейвз не смог оторвать от него глаз.

— Зачем ты здесь? — повторил он, хотя они оба знали ответ.

Криденс преодолел несколько шагов от двери до постели; Грейвз смотрел на едва уловимое перекатывание мышц под его кожей, на уверенный разворот плеч, облитых светом, на то, как покачивается член при каждом шаге. Он уже видел его нагим, но тогда это был полуживой раненый юноша, а не жаждущий соития любовник.

— Не надо, — слабым голосом произнёс Грейвз, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. — Криденс, нет.

Тот как будто не слышал. Конечно, он ведь уже всё решил. Легко решиться на такое, когда думаешь, что жить тебе осталось меньше суток.

Подойдя к постели, Криденс, не давая себе времени на размышления, забрался на неё, перекинул ногу через Грейвза, который даже не сообразил, куда ему деваться, и уселся ему на бёдра. Судя по страху в глазах и выражению лица, на этом его храбрость кончилась, как и теоретические знания о том, что можно сделать с другим человеком.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Мистер Грейвз, совратите меня!

Нужно было отстранить его от себя, столкнуть, но Грейвз боялся прикасаться к нему. Он знал — стоит только положить руки на эти бёдра, разведённые так покорно, стоит схватить за предплечья — и он погибнет, пропадёт, не сможет остановиться. Криденс вряд ли знал про позу всадника, но интуитивно сделал всё правильно и обездвижил Грейвза так надёжно, что почти уже добился своего.

Ты старый похотливый козёл, Перси, — сказал себе Грейвз, всматриваясь в лицо Криденса только для того, чтобы не опустить взгляд ниже. Его собственный член неумолимо увеличивался и твердел, натягивая штаны всё заметнее. Тут попробуй не встань, когда верхом сидит такое совершенство, тёмное, прекрасное и желанное.

— Ты пьян, — с нарастающим чувством беспомощности простонал Грейвз. — Криденс, это всё алкоголь. Утром ты пожалеешь. Мерлин, Криденс, я старше тебя на двадцать лет! Не нужно так платить за спасение жизни!

Он сунул палочку под подушку и завёл руки за голову, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться и не обезуметь от этого прикосновения. Шансов у него не было, он это понимал, но сопротивлялся из чувства долга.

Выдавая неуверенность, Криденс поёрзал на нём — ох, лучше бы он этого не делал! Грейвз сцепил зубы и дышал через нос, чтобы не застонать. Член уже встал полностью, и в брюках было тесно до боли.

— Я не пытаюсь заплатить, — прошептал Криденс. — Я просто.

Он кусал губы, обхватил себя руками и зыркал из-под чёлки. Страшным усилием воли Грейвз заставлял себя смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я не могу, — сказал он. — У меня над тобой власть, как ты не понимаешь? Это неправильно, это почти что насилие!

— Если будете так дальше говорить, сам вас возьму силой, — тихо и отчаянно проговорил Криденс.

Это был тот ещё поворот. Он мог, Грейвз не сомневался, помня, как обскур обхватывал его колени и запястья, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. От воспоминаний его неожиданно накрыло сладкой дрожью, и он попытался протрезветь, уже понимая, что проиграл и что их с Криденсом падение случится прямо сейчас.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как это делается? — спросил он.

Озадаченное выражение на лице Криденса с головой выдало его совершенную неискушённость.

— А всё туда же, — фыркнул Грейвз. Тело сводило судорогой, когда он пытался совладать с трепетом, и он знал, что Криденс чувствует её.

Нужно было брать ситуацию в свои руки.

— Будешь делать всё, что я скажу, — тихо и даже с угрозой велел Грейвз. Криденс поспешно закивал, неосознанно облизывая губы. Сейчас он покорится, и Грейвз будет в относительной безопасности. Не хотелось даже думать о том, как отреагирует обскур, если не получит желаемого. Действительно возьмёт силой, по-своему, не по-человечески, войдёт в его тело, изувечит, вспорет от лобка до горла? Лучше не представлять.

Грейвз медленно опустил взгляд, даже не пытаясь скрыть похоть в нём. Почувствовав это, Криденс под его взглядом повёл плечами, чуть прогнулся, шире расставил колени. Его тело действовало инстинктивно, хотя он до сих пор так и не был возбуждён от сильного волнения и испуга. Грейвз хотел увидеть, как его вялый член набухнет и поднимется, как обнажится головка, сочась семенем, как наконец он выплеснет его быстрыми толчками... Только ради всего этого великолепия нужно было как следует постараться. С девственниками всегда много возни, а уж если любовник в любой момент может взорваться чёрным смерчем... Как бы у самого всё не упало навсегда!

Он положил ладони Криденсу на колени и чуть сжал, медленно провёл выше, следя за реакцией. Судя по всему, проблем будет немного: Криденс чутко отзывался на прикосновения и, хоть ещё и был зажат и сдерживал судорожные вздохи, всё равно уже неосознанно елозил и выгибался. Ему было приятно, когда его касались, и вскоре Грейвз надеялся в действительности насладиться нарисованной в воображении картиной.

Он погладил ему бёдра, сжал ягодицы, провёл по бокам — и Криденс послушно наклонился к нему, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Грейвз исследовал его спину, пересчитал позвонки, задержался на лопатках, помассировал шею, огладил скулы. Когда он прикоснулся к соскам, Криденс ахнул и вскинулся.

— Больно? — нахмурился Грейвз. Он только и успел, что помять их пару раз, а мальчишка уже дёргался.

— Не больно... — простонал Криденс. Он трогал себя там же, где только что его гладил Грейвз, проводил ладонями по бокам, по бёдрам, как будто узнавая своё тело, раньше неведомое. Его ладонь скользнула по животу и сжала член. Тот уже приподнимался, покачиваясь с каждым новым приливом крови. Криденс погладил его неловко, торопливо — и ахнул, когда Грейвз больно стиснул ему запястье.

— Не трогать, — велел он, отнимая его руку. — Ещё будешь его теребить — свяжу тебе руки за спиной. Запястья и локти. Всё понял?

— Да... сэр... — с трудом выдохнул Криденс. Он дышал тяжело, как будто пришлось долго бежать, он уже явно плохо осознавал, что происходит, провалившись в наслаждение и ловя всё новые и новые ощущения. Но руки за спину завёл сам, как будто показывая, что в самом деле ничего не трогает.

Пока что Грейвз мог его укротить и подчинить, но и это короткое противостояние заставило его взмокнуть.

Было ясно, что мальчишка кончит от первого же поцелуя, от первого движения по члену чужой ладони, и тут следовало быть вдвойне аккуратным, чтобы заставить его запомнить хоть что-нибудь и чему-нибудь научиться. И чтобы увидеть его глаза, когда он будет кончать.

— Расстегни мне брюки, — приказал Грейвз. Нельзя было не заметить бугор у него в штанах, но Криденс, наверное, как-то ухитрился. Теперь Грейвз понял, что тот просто побаивается его. Своей наготы не боится, а его — да, боится сравнивать, боится, что будет не в его пользу.

Криденс расстегивал быстро, пальцы его дрожали. Он ухитрился не прикоснуться ни к чему, кроме одежды.

— Приспусти, — велел Грейвз и приподнял бёдра, чтобы было удобнее. Криденс стянул с него штаны вместе с бельём, и член тяжело лёг Грейвзу на живот. Криденс не отрывал от него взгляда, рот его был приоткрыт, язык то и дело проходился по губам. Он не знал, что нужно делать, но смутные желания тревожили его, и он трепетал, как и Грейвз, которого каждое движение его языка между губ заставляло крупно вздрагивать.

— Послушай, Криденс, — сказал он. — Прежде всего — в постели нет ничего постыдного, если двое делают нечто, что нравится обоим.

— Как это делается? — перебил Криденс. — Расскажите!

— Можно целоваться, гладить друг друга, кататься по постели, обнявшись, тереться друг об друга, чтобы возбудиться ещё больше, — проговорил Грейвз. Воображение, подстёгнутое опытом, рисовало ему такие картины, что он боялся сорваться раньше Криденса.

— Вот так? — спросил Криденс и качнул бёдрами вперёд. Его член проехался по члену Грейвза, оставил мокрую дорожку на животе. — Ох, как хорошо!

Он выполнял уговор и не трогал руками, нужно было точнее формулировать!

— Так, — признал Грейвз. — Можно целовать его и брать в рот, облизывать и сжимать губами.

Судя по всему, Криденс был потрясён.

— Пра-авда? — протянул он, не зная, то ли ему волноваться, то ли не верить.

— Правда, — подтвердил Грейвз. Когда он представил, как этот розовый язык проходится ему по всей длине, его член дёрнулся и приподнялся, больше не касаясь живота. Давно же он так крепко не стоял...

— Ещё можно потереться им между бёдер, если не хочешь вводить его в тело любовника.

— Это как? — озадачился Криденс, даже прижал палец к губам. Грейвз сдержался только последним усилием воли.

— Нужно, чтобы любовник сжал колени, тогда можно просунуть член ему между ног и тереться, пока не кончишь. Имей терпение — покажу.

— А в тело? — тяжело дыша, спросил Криденс. Он, кажется, тоже всё представлял — по мере сил.

— Между ягодиц, внутрь, — пояснил Грейвз. Сам он дышал едва ли спокойнее. — Тебя нужно растянуть — и можно будет войти.

С ужасом Криденс взглянул на его член.

— Целиком?!

— Да, на всю длину. Не бойся, он не такой большой, как тебе кажется с перепугу.

Криденс потрясённо молчал, и Грейвз продолжил, уже сам борясь с желанием приласкать себя:

— Я хочу взять тебя так. Чтобы было удобнее, можешь лечь на живот или встать на четвереньки.

В позе наездника тоже можно, только не в первый раз. Сам он на член не сядет, это следует оставить на потом.

Криденс откровенно стонал, было видно, как мучительно ему хочется потрогать себя и как он сдерживается.

— Какие вы... вещи знаете! — выдохнул он, судорожно подаваясь бёдрами вперёд.

— Знаю ещё больше, — сказал Грейвз. — В следующий раз, когда будешь одет, такое тебе на ухо нашепчу, что кончишь в штаны.

Сжав его коленями, Криденс приподнялся, рухнул на него снова.

— Кричать от удовольствия тоже можно, — подсказал Грейвз. Кажется, он сейчас сам закричит.

— Пожалуйста, сэр... — проговорил Криденс, бессильно вскидываясь на нём. — Пожалуйста, можно мне его потрогать? Я не смогу так... без...

Его член был напряжён до крайности, семя сочилось и стекало по головке, вены пульсировали. Грейвз уже протянул руку, чтобы коснуться самому, приласкать тугую мошонку, сжать член и насладиться наконец делом рук своих, как вдруг уже знакомая сила прижала его к постели.

Потерял бдительность, расслабился — вот что бывает, когда начинаешь думать не тем местом!

Обскур расстилался по кровати чёрным покрывалом, которое растекалось от Криденса. Он стискивал Грейвза, сжимал его колени, держал за руки, и тот весь был в его власти, полуобнажённый, с приспущенными штанами и торчащим членом.

Криденс ахнул, навалился сверху. Глаза его были затянуты белым — лишнее напоминание Грейвзу, чтобы всегда помнил, с кем связывается. Если сейчас останется жив.

По телу прокатывались волны жара, страшно почти не было, лишь осознание бессилия добавляло остроты. Доигрался, думал обмануть его, раз он так невинен — но не вышло.

Криденс несколько раз толкнулся, сильно и глубоко, потёрся о его живот — то были движения, знакомые ему, несмотря на полное отсутствие опыта, движения, знакомые любому девственнику. Член Грейвза касался его живота, трение кожи о головку стало последней каплей.

Они кончили одновременно, Криденс брызнул мощно, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда выплёскивалось семя, а Грейвз зашёлся в одной длинной судороге, забился в страшных объятиях обскура, пачкая рубашку, которую так и не снял.

Кто бы думал, что можно кончить, когда тебя держит неведомая и почти всесильная жуткая тварь.

Криденс лежал на нём, уже обмякнув, слабо подёргиваясь и тихо постанывая на каждом выдохе. Почувствовав, что его уже не держат, Грейвз протянул руку и пригладил волосы ему на затылке.

Впереди была вся ночь.

А потом настало утро, по крайней мере, то, что с натяжкой можно было им назвать, потому как время уже перевалило за полдень.

Грейвз расслабленно валялся в постели, проснувшись первым, и прижимал к себе лохматого и тёплого спящего Криденса. Они угомонились только в шестом часу утра, и то и дело Грейвз вспоминал, что они делали.

Он перебирал эти воспоминания и любовался ими, не замечая, что дыхание его участилось.

Он вспоминал, как всю ночь учил Криденса получать удовольствие и не краснеть за это, как ласкал его и получал неумелые ласки в ответ, вспоминал, что шептал ему на ухо, вспоминал его богохульства и свои стоны в моменты наивысшего удовольствия. Определённо, такая ночь стоила того, чтобы её повторили. Если, конечно, Криденс, войдя во вкус, не заездит его до потери пульса.

Грейвза немного беспокоило присутствие в их постели третьего — обскура. Тот, казалось, имел свои желания, и первейшим его желанием на данный момент было распластать Грейвза и овладеть им. С первым он отлично справлялся, со вторым должен был справиться Криденс. Всё же у чёрного вихря члена не было, и Грейвз содрогался в ужасе при мысли, а что если бы он был. Похотливая извращённая магия? Тут впору было бы спасаться бегством.

Он усмехнулся, уже привычно гладя Криденса по затылку. Тот вздохнул и начал просыпаться. Некоторое время Грейвз слушал его изменившееся дыхание, а потом заметил:

— Не спишь.

Криденс ахнул, приподнял голову, пряча глаза и заливаясь румянцем до корней волос.

— Утреннее смущение? — поинтересовался Грейвз. Понятно, чего боялся мальчишка, — удара, пинка под зад, заявления, что больше не нужен. — Ты прекрасен, знаешь?

Криденс попытался прикрыться руками — не вышло.

— Я... мы... — прошептал он. — Ох, и я такое делал?!

— Что именно? — с улыбкой уточнил Грейвз и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь. — Облизывал мой член? Или давал облизывать свой?

— Н-не говорите так... — прошептал Криденс в ужасе, сгорая со стыда. Дневной свет делал произошедшее ночью чужим, страшным и опасным.

— Уже пожалел? — серьёзно спросил Грейвз. Что если это его сейчас ждёт пинок под зад?

— А можно... можно ещё? — на грани слышимости попросил Криденс и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Хочу ещё. Почему я хочу ещё?

— Распробовал? — фыркнул Грейвз, схватил его в охапку, перекатился, навалился сверху, целуя сжатые пальцы, проходясь языком по косточкам на запястьях, — всё, чтобы разомкнул руки и показал лицо.

— Ох, мистер Грейвз... — простонал Криденс, сдаваясь и обхватывая его за шею. — Ох, пожалуйста!

Тот остановился, как будто окаченный ледяной водой.

— Я для тебя всё ещё мистер Грейвз? — медленно спросил он. — После этой ночи?

Криденс замер. На его лице отразилась вина, потом — страх за то, что всё испортил.

— Я... я нечаянно, я больше не буду! — воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста, простите меня!

— Ты горе, — сказал Грейвз, целуя его в подбородок. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Просто спросил. Можешь называть меня как хочешь.

Надо было сразу догадаться — даже после того, как они стали любовниками, Криденс не сможет преодолеть себя и называть его на "ты" и по имени. Он думал, что так выражает уважение; со стороны Грейвза казалось, что он просто принижает себя и не считает равным. Скорее всего, прав был Грейвз. Но когда-нибудь он отучит Криденса всегда так к нему обращаться...

— Можешь даже говорить мне "сэр", если тебя это заводит, — добавил он.

Лёжа под ним, Криденс извернулся, чтобы было удобнее, и обхватил его ногами за пояс, скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной, как научился сегодня ночью.

— Вы не могли бы ещё раз пройти уже знакомой вам дорогой, сэр? — вежливо попросил он.

Грейвз смеялся так, что обмяк поднявшийся было член.

— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался он на Криденса всё ещё сквозь смех. — Сам виноват — из-за своего красноречия сейчас ничего не получишь!

Закусывая губы, чтобы не смеяться в голос, Криденс одновременно смущался и снова краснел. Было понятно, почему: видел, как ужасающе развратно и раскрепощённо себя ведёт, поражался тому, что это он, что это его желания, которые он осмелился удовлетворить.

Грейвз взял его языком в рот, одновременно потираясь о его бедро, и наконец вернул своей плоти твёрдость. Вскоре Криденс забыл про всё и с энтузиазмом предался пороку. Грейвз наслаждался его податливым отзывчивым телом, его тихими стонами и нежным трепетом ресниц — он закрывал глаза, ещё стыдясь отдаваться при свете дня. Криденс ещё не осознал своих предпочтений, ему нравился и медленный плавный ритм, и грубые толчки под конец. Потом он разберётся, а сейчас перед Грейвзом он был как чистый лист. Можно было показывать ему всё с начала и учить с нуля, а потом закреплять пройденные уроки, и он принимал всё с интересом и благодарностью. Если бы ещё выбить из него ложный стыд...

Грейвз толкался в него всё яростнее, вызывая всё новые и новые стоны, и сам уже едва держался на грани. Можно было только догадываться, как Криденса возбуждает их поза, прикосновения кожи к коже, влажные звуки соития и терпкий запах семени.

Криденс кончил, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь всем телом и дрыгая ногами. Грейвз излился, почувствовав его судорогу, и долго ещё они не могли отдышаться.

Если бы только это было обычное мирное утро.

— Пора вылезать из кровати, — хрипло сказал Грейвз. — Нам ещё Гриндевальда ловить.

— Да, сэр, — откликнулся Криденс, который явно нарывался снова.

Грейвз твёрдо решил, что с кофе пора завязывать — мало ли что. Такими-то темпами.

Хорошо, что под Консервирующими чарами нашлись блинчики, которые остались со вчерашнего утра. Одолеваемый зверским голодом, Криденс умял половину прежде, чем сообразил, что это не всё для него. Не найдя в доме никакого напитка, кроме виски и кофе, Грейвз выбрал из двух зол меньшее и нарушил своё обещание, едва успев его дать.

Время было обеденное, но они так хорошо провели эту ночь, что и не задумывались. Криденс то и дело посматривал на Грейвза, когда думал, что тот не видит. Из его глаз, позы, выражения лица постепенно уходила тревога, он переставал бояться сделать что-то не так. Могло быть и хуже. Мог бы начать ходить по струнке, дыша через раз, чтобы только не потерять то, что приобрёл.

Оказавшись рядом с ним, Грейвз мимоходом наклонился, запрокинул ему голову и поцеловал. Изумление на лице Криденса было неподдельным.

— Ну не думал же ты, что ласки — только для темноты? — спросил Грейвз. — А в остальное время что, делать вид, будто ничего не случилось?

Он поддевал, но беззлобно, он учил, как правильно. Только времени не было.

Криденс догнал его у двери из кухни, развернул к себе и поцеловал в ответ. Схватывал на лету.

— Вы спокойны, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он.

— Пожалуй, — согласился тот. — Полагаю, Гриндевальду не поздоровится. А ты?

— Я... — задумался Криденс, и его лицу стало возвращаться жёсткое выражение взамен расслабленного и счастливого. — Я тоже. Потому что теперь мне есть что терять.

Они поцеловались ещё, стоя на пороге, и как раз тогда, когда Криденс хулигански прикусил Грейвзу нижнюю губу, в коридоре раздался мелодичный звон колокольчика.

— Это что? — испугался Криденс. Такого звука он раньше не слышал, оно и понятно.

— Это кто-то звонит в дверь, — тихо сказал Грейвз, одной рукой вталкивая его обратно на кухню, а второй выхватывая палочку. — Будь здесь, не высовывайся.

Чары снаружи спасали дом только от глаз не-магов. Для магов препятствием была дверь. Но зачарованное перо не сработало, не просигналило о недобрых намерениях гостя. Это могло значить, что Гриндевальд играючи расправился с его хитрыми чарами. Но он ещё только ждал перевода... Или нет?

Грейвз оглянулся — Криденс стоял, наполовину скрытый косяком двери. Звон колокольчика повторился.

— Готовься, — шёпотом велел Грейвз.

Забыв, как сделать дверь невидимой с одной стороны, он открыл замок и рывком толкнул её от себя.

— Ступефай!


	13. Часть 13

— Это не Гриндевальд, — сказал Криденс, высовываясь у Грейвза из-за плеча. — Стоп, а как он вообще выглядит?

— Чтоб ты всегда был таким осторожным, — пожелал Грейвз. — Я кому сказал не высовываться?

Криденс потупился, но не ушёл.

Грейвз внимательно осмотрел лежащего на ступенях человека. Он никогда не видел Ньютона Скамандера лично, но подозревал, что Гриндевальд мог бы подделать его внешность. А вот чемодан со зверьём — вряд ли. Осторожно перешагнув через Скамандера, Грейвз поднял выроненный им чемодан, поставил на свободное место и открыл. Тут же ему на руки выбралось не слишком большое существо. У существа были маленькие глазки, чёрная шёрстка, похожий на утиный клюв и цепкие лапки. Оно посмотрело на Грейвза с непередаваемой нежностью и принялось откручивать у него пуговицу с жилета.

— Это ещё что за дрянь? — рявкнул Грейвз, схватил существо за загривок, швырнул обратно в чемодан и захлопнул крышку.

— С большой долей вероятности это настоящий Ньютон Скамандер, — сказал он.

— Кто? — переспросил Криденс.

— Ты его не помнишь? — спросил Грейвз, проверяя бессознательного Скамандера на чары. — Он был в тоннеле метро, когда тебя пытались убить.

Криденс наморщил лоб.

— Это был он? Он пытался... Подойти ко мне.

— Угу. А это что такое?

Чары среагировали на сильный источник магии, Грейвз наклонился и вытянул у Скамандера из-под рубашки металлический шарик на тонкой цепочке. По шарику шла тонкая вязь, изображающая сплетение ветвей.

— Портключ, — пробормотал Грейвз.

Значит, сюда Скамандер добирался пароходом, раз столько времени не отвечал на письмо. Как получил, сразу бросился обратно в США, ответить не мог. Но портключ всё же раздобыл, значит, намеревался забрать с собой Криденса. Подозревал худшее, знал, что не сможет удержать его пять дней на одном месте. Только куда он собирался его забрать и что бы сделали с Криденсом там, куда они бы с ним попали?

Грейвз понял, что стискивает зубы от бессильной ярости. Стоп, нужно во всём разобраться, прежде чем действовать. Проклятие, как не вовремя, тут же ещё и Гриндевальд вот-вот пожалует...

Он левитировал Скамандера в дом и кивнул Криденсу, чтобы тот взял чемодан. Криденс с удивлением наблюдал, как человек плывёт по воздуху, такое он наверняка себе и не представлял.

Грейвз уложил гостя на диван и помедлил, прежде чем привести его в чувство. Сейчас придётся расхлёбывать то, что наворотил. Он писал письмо в страхе, он просил о помощи, Ньютон и примчался, ожидая застать руины Нью-Йорка. Только вот информация уже давно устарела. Что теперь было ему сказать? Простите, всё в порядке, я приручил обскура и трахаю его носителя?

Криденс тем временем обошёл диван и склонился над Скамандером, рассматривая его лицо. О чём он, интересно, думал, любовался, что ли? А почему бы и нет, осадил себя Грейвз, Криденс никому не принадлежит и может любоваться кем хочет.

— Эннервейт, — сказал Грейвз. Скамандер вздохнул, шевельнулся, но глаз не открыл, и он встревожился. Сотрясение при падении?

— Эннервейт! — повторил Грейвз, склоняясь над ним.

Скамандер распахнул глаза, дёрнулся, но Грейвз не растерял хватки — вырвал у него палочку, которая скользнула в руку из рукава, и он рывком сел, явно не собираясь сдаваться без боя.

Только теперь до Грейвза дошло, что Скамандер тоже не знает точно, кто перед ним.

— Тихо, — велел он, поднимая руку. — Я не Гриндевальд.

Скамандер посмотрел на него, на Криденса, нашёл взглядом свой чемодан и немного успокоился.

— Чем докажете? — спросил он, по-прежнему бледный настолько, что веснушки горели огнём.

— Ничем, — развёл руками Грейвз.

— Это точно не Гриндевальд, — тихо сказал Криденс.

— Ты уверен?

Криденс начал стремительно розоветь.

— Абсолютно, — сказал он.

Грейвз присел на край дивана, Скамандер с опаской отодвинулся. Его правая рука коснулась края кармана, но едва кончики пальцев скользнули внутрь, Грейвз не стал больше ждать, чем это закончится.

— Держите руки так, чтобы я их видел, — велел он.

Сжав зубы, Скамандер положил руки на колени и уставился исподлобья. Положение было то ещё.

— Мы так и будем друг друга подозревать? — не сдержался Криденс. — Я бы не стал.

— Ну, я почти убедился, что он не Гриндевальд, — сказал Грейвз.

— А я в вас так не уверен! — выплюнул Скамандер. — Чем вы можете доказать, что вы действительно Персиваль Грейвз?

— Ничем, — признал Грейвз. — Я знал вашего брата, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы мог вспомнить что-то, касающееся вас, его и меня одновременно. Я знаю, что в шутку он называет вас Артемидой, но вряд ли это значимо. Гриндевальд мог заставить меня рассказать об этом.

— Верно, — сощурившись, сказал Скамандер. — Выходит, нам остаётся только доверять друг другу.

— Правильно, — подтвердил Грейвз. — И прежде всего должен вам сказать, что через три часа Гриндевальд будет здесь. Я имею в виду, настоящий Гриндевальд.

Скамандер вскочил и требовательно протянул руку. Отдав ему палочку, Грейвз на мгновение подумал, что сейчас пожалеет, но Скамандер только кивнул и снова сунул её в крепление в рукаве.

— Начнём сначала, — сказал он, нервно глядя куда-то мимо Грейвза. — Я приехал, потому что вы попросили. Рад познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Грейвз, рад видеть вас снова, мистер Бербоун.

— Вы не сердитесь за то, что он вас ударил? — спросил Криденс. Вовремя развёл тут нежности! Грейвз предпочёл бы забыть и не извиняться. В военное время такое не стоило извинений, пусть скажет спасибо, что это был просто Ступефай.

— Это не стоит того, чтобы сердиться, — сказал Скамандер, и Грейвз проникся к нему чуть большим уважением.

— Я позвал вас потому, что подобрал Криденса, который был едва жив, и не знал, что делать, — признался он. Краем глаза он увидел, как отшатнулся Криденс, как от него по воздуху расплылся чёрный туман, как чернила, пролитые в воду.

— Вы же сказали, что обо мне никто не знает! — с отчаянием воскликнул он. — Солгали?

Сердце Грейвза пропустило удар; он почти забыл о письме, когда они пообещали не лгать друг другу.

— Я и не знал, — спокойно произнёс Скамандер. — Я спешил сюда, не зная, какого именно рода помощь требуется мистеру Грейвзу. Пришлось быть готовым к чему угодно, конечно. Но я не подозревал про тебя, думал, что ты погиб.

Криденс опустил голову.

— Мистер Грейвз спас меня, — сказал он. — Пока вы неслись сюда, я вёл себя... Не слишком правильно вёл. Но теперь мы с мистером Грейвзом пришли ко взаимопониманию... — Он бросил на Грейвза быстрый взгляд. — Я надеюсь.

— Разумеется, — подтвердил тот. — И теперь у нас только одна проблема — Гриндевальд. Его перевозят в Европу через три часа. И я не верю, что он не сбежит. А так, чтобы он пришёл сюда, я подстроил сам. Это наш последний шанс — поймать его на территории США и обезвредить окончательно.

Скамандер впервые посмотрел ему в глаза не косо и не отвёл взгляд сразу же. Лицо его изменилось, закаменело, губы сжались.

— Что? — тихо спросил он и сделал неуловимый шаг, чтобы оказаться между Грейвзом и Криденсом. — Вы себя слышите?! Вы... да как вы смогли! Криденс едва выжил, а вы!..

— Мистер Скамандер, можно я скажу? — попросил Криденс, подходя сзади и касаясь его плеча. Ладонь он тут же отдёрнул, как будто испугавшись неодобрения. Интересно, чьего?

— Говори, — сказал тот. Это не звучало как разрешение, мало того, он обернулся и перехватил ещё не опустившуюся руку, по-дружески пожимая её словно невзначай. Кажется, он тоже не мыслил свою жизнь без прикосновения ко всему, что окружало. Зверьё ведь нужно всё время гладить, он наверняка переносил это и на людей.

— Мистер Скамандер, вам, наверное, кажется, что всё не так, — смущённо начал Криденс, — но поверьте, я всё осознаю, меня никто не вводит в заблуждение. И я хотел бы остановить Гриндевальда, сделать так, чтобы он не сбежал в Европу и не натворил бед. Я хочу даже убить его, правда, не знаю, смогу ли.

— Он очень сильный волшебник, Криденс, — сказал Скамандер. Он опять смотрел мимо, взглядывая только искоса.

— А я вообще не волшебник, я чудовище, и меня нельзя убить никаким заклятием, — ответил тот. — И если меня используют как способ его остановить, то пусть так и будет. Другого выхода всё равно нет. И потом, мистер Грейвз здесь вообще наживка.

— И ты согласен? — изумился Скамандер. Он, видимо, был из тех, кто всегда готов бросаться на помощь и защищать любого, даже когда не просят. Грейвз такое не любил.

— У меня было несколько дней на то, чтобы попытаться понять, что происходит, — смущённо сказал Криденс. — Надеюсь, я принял правильное решение. Не ждали от меня?

Скамандер задумчиво покачал головой.

— Не ждал. Помнил тебя в тоннеле и правда не ожидал такой решительности.

— Я сам от себя много чего не ждал, — сказал Криденс. Глаза его подёрнулись белым. — Спасибо мистеру Грейвзу.

Тот фыркнул; Скамандер покосился всё ещё с недоверием, всё ещё готовый защищать. Было смешно: он ничего не знал.

— Так вы говорите, что Гриндевальд явится сюда? — спросил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Грейвз.

— После чего я неожиданно выскочу из-за угла, — без тени улыбки объяснил Криденс. Если это и была шутка, то довольно мрачная, если учитывать, что после этого могло произойти всё, что угодно.

— Вам лучше уйти отсюда, — посоветовал Грейвз. — Авроры будут на месте через несколько секунд, и тут случится такая заварушка, что может не поздоровиться.

Скамандер бросил быстрый взгляд на свой чемодан, стоящий у дивана, на Криденса, который всё так же не отпускал его руку.

— Мерлин мой, Ньютон! — не выдержал Грейвз. — Не глупите, уходите сейчас, забирайте свой зверинец и держитесь отсюда подальше! Если Гриндевальд победит и узнает, что вы опять здесь... Это не ваш бой, не ваша страна, да и вообще...

— Это я разгадал его, — сказал Скамандер, нервно дёрнул уголком губ. — Я немного понимаю, как он думает.

— Тем более, вам не поздоровится! Он отомстит и вам! Не упрямьтесь же, забыли, как он вас пытал?

— Вы знаете? — вздрогнул Скамандер. Грейвзу опять достался быстрый взгляд — и Скамандер отвёл глаза, как будто боясь его.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Со слов Голдштейн.

— Мне доставалось и сильнее, — с упрямством, достойным самого упёртого осла, проговорил Скамандер.

— Вы обрекаете себя на...

— Хватит, — сказал Криденс, и Грейвз понял, что его перебили, мало того, фактически велели замолчать. Мальчик отрастил когти и неторопливо поигрывал ими, показывая, что находится в своём праве. И при этом вряд ли это всё вообще осознавал.

— Если хочет — пусть остаётся, — добавил Криденс. — У нас три часа, ещё успеем поругаться.

Никаких трёх часов у них не было, это Грейвз осознал уже потом, с большим опозданием. Он, плюнув на всё, отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить ещё кофе и угостить Ньютона. Они-то с Криденсом валялись в постели до часу, а тот устал с дороги и измучился, не зная, что найдёт.

Здесь его и застал тревожный звон охранных чар.

Ещё только поняв, что Гриндевальда нужно привести сюда любой ценой, Грейвз продумал план действий. По его расчётам, сейчас у него оставалось несколько секунд до того, как Гриндевальд ворвётся в дом в поисках своего обидчика. Схватка в доме — хуже не придумаешь, да ещё и имея обскура в качестве оружия. А ведь теперь был ещё и Скамандер, коего план не учитывал вообще никак. Криденс, разойдясь, не совладает с собой, обрушит перекрытия, и под раздачу попадут все.

Грейвз метнулся к входной двери как был, в лёгких домашних брюках и рубашке. Хорошо, не в тапочках, догадался заранее надеть ботинки, а то вот Гриндевальд бы позабавился!

— Скамандер, дверь под лестницей, быстро! — скомандовал он. — И не высовываться! Криденс, следи за обстановкой, не показывайся раньше времени! Не суетитесь оба!

Он сделал на пробу несколько пассов палочкой. Авроры должны быть ещё в пути. И всё же — как он сбежал раньше срока?

Криденс отступил под прикрытие кухонной двери, чтобы его нельзя было рассмотреть с улицы, через прихожую. Глаза его снова затянуло белым, губы были сурово сжаты, за спиной медленно высилась чернильная тень высотой уже больше его роста.

Краем глаза Грейвз увидел, что Скамандер бросился куда нужно. Самое безопасное место в доме — кладовка. За неимением быстрого доступа в подвал. Только бы пересидел там и не вздумал высунуться. Пусть подумает о своём зверинце и не глупит.

Оглянувшись ещё раз, Грейвз убедился, что всё в порядке, и распахнул дверь, изо всех сил стараясь не выказывать страха. Просто сработали чары, и хозяин дома вышел посмотреть.

Двор был пуст, ни следа, ни движения. На улице никого нет, кусты укрыты нетронутым снежком.

Грейвз развернулся к двери, проверил ловец снов. Перо светилось огненным, мерцало, пульсировало. такие же чары сработали и у Серафины, она должна дать команду аврорам...

Если Серафина жива. Если Вулворт-билдинг ещё стоит.

Потому что если Гриндевальд смог выбраться из клетки за три часа до перевода в Европу, то смог и многое другое.

Грейвз закрыл дверь и двинулся по дорожке, ведущей от дома к калитке. Охранные чары на первый взгляд были целы и надёжно укрывали дом от любопытства не-магов. Подойдя ближе, Грейвз убедился, что это действительно так, чары стояли, едва заметная глазу прозрачная плёнка по-прежнему образовывала купол.

Он прошёл вдоль периметра, заглянул на задний двор. Шевельнулась штора на окне в гостиной, и Грейвз, едва заметив, поморщился: Криденс мог бы быть осторожнее. Если заметил он — заметить мог и Гриндевальд.

Грейвз обошёл дом — никого не было. Закрытую дверь тоже никто не открывал, никто не снимал чары с окон. Проклятье, это не могло быть ложной тревогой!

Он начал нервничать. Гриндевальд мог стать невидимым и стоял сейчас у него за спиной, беззвучно смеясь. Грейвз явственно ощущал на себе чужой взгляд, и только это не давало ему снова уйти в дом.

Ничего больше не оставалось — Гриндевальд не хотел боя на открытом пространстве и вынуждал его драться внутри. Плохо, очень плохо. Если обскур развернётся во всю мощь, от дома ничего не останется... От Скамандера тоже.

Хлопок аппарации, раздавшийся за спиной, едва не вынудил Грейвза швырнуть Авадой наугад, но он успел удержаться. Первой прибыла Серафина, лично, за ней на улице за периметром защитных чар появлялись авроры. Среди них Грейвз увидел и Тину Голдштейн.

— Персиваль! — закричала Серафина. — Ты цел? Он бежал из-под конвоя!

Её лицо было искажено волнением, волосы выбились из-под тюрбана.

Она думала, что он здесь один; она могла подозревать, что он уже опять не он...

Их разделяло шагов пятнадцать. Пиквери попыталась пройти через барьер, но что-то оттолкнуло её.

Грейвз закаменел с палочкой в руке, не зная, на кого нападать и что можно исправить.

Эти чары пропускали всех магов. Потому Скамандер и смог постучаться в дверь. Потому ловец снов висел именно на двери.

Тина ударилась в магический барьер плечом, охнула.

— Персиваль, сними чары, — потребовала Пиквери. — Дай войти!

— Они не мои, — ответил ей Грейвз, даже не попытавшись. Снимать такие чары сейчас — только зря тратить время. Всё было ясно: и почему Гриндевальд не нападал, и зачем ему понадобилось возвести собственный защитный барьер, сплетя свою магию с уже имеющейся.

Казнь Персиваля Грейвза должна была стать показательной.

За спиной хрустнул снег, Серафина замолчала на полуслове, авроры все как один вскинули палочки, и Грейвз обернулся, не скрывая обречённости.

Гриндевальд подобрался к нему на расстояние шагов в пять. Непростительно для аврора позволить такое преступнику, но сейчас это было Грейвзу только на руку. Только бы Криденс не подвёл.

— Я тебя в гости не звал, — заявил Грейвз, глядя в надменное лицо Гриндевальда. Выражение превосходства с него не стёрли даже несколько дней в тёмной и холодной камере в МАКУСА. Впрочем, вырвавшись на свободу, Гриндевальд немедля вернул себе привычный облик. Он трансфигурировал тюремную робу в приличный костюм, и только встрёпанные волосы выдавали спешку, в которой ему пришлось спасаться.

Палочка у него была, смутно знакомая на вид, и Грейвз мимоходом пожалел покойного аврора, которому она принадлежала.

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся, сделав шаг ему навстречу.

— Мне не нужно приглашение, чтобы прийти, Перси, — протянул он. — Хотел просто закончить все дела на этом континенте и со спокойной душой вернуться в Европу.

— Я польщён, что именно я оказался тем делом, которое задерживает такую важную птицу, — не меняя ровного тона, ответил Грейвз, пока не пытаясь напасть.

С той стороны, где стояли авроры, то и дело мелькали вспышки заклятий: защитный купол пытались взломать. Это было бесполезно, конечно. Всё решится здесь, на этом пятачке двора.

— А я вовсе не рад, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Хотя приятно встретить такого упрямого и сильного соперника. Впрочем, ты не сильнее меня, и это твоя проблема.

— Сила заключается не в этом, — выплюнул Грейвз, чтобы потянуть время. Пора или ещё нет? В доме не было ни единого шевеления.

— Не уверен, — возразил Гриндевальд и без предупреждения взмахнул палочкой: — Круцио!

Грейвз отпрыгнул, ушёл с линии огня, но проклятие всё равно зацепило его. Боль отдалась в левой руке, не такая, чтобы кричать, но достаточная, чтобы стиснуть зубы.

От Непростительных не было спасения за магическими щитами, можно было только увернуться или напасть в ответ. Грейвз бросил серию тройных Ступефаев, затем Инкарцеро и Петрификус. Он ни в чём не превышал своих полномочий, и это все видели, только вот обстреливать Гриндевальда такими детскими заклятиями можно было до вечера. Он даже не пошевелился, но все они отразились от его невидимого Протего, или что он там использовал?

За куполом затаили дыхание. И правильно. Это схватка только для них двоих.

Грейвз ударил Бомбардой — бесполезно. Режущее заклятие не сработало тоже. Гриндевальд ещё не наигрался, только стоял и смотрел, как Грейвз мечется вокруг него, осыпая заклятиями и постоянно уходя с линии атаки, которой не было.

Остановившись, Грейвз замер напротив него. Это не казнь будет показательной, а этот бой, пусть подчинённые учатся. Хотя толку здесь, конечно, ноль. Зато сам факт! Персиваль Грейвз сразился с Геллертом Гриндевальдом один на один в присутствии трёх десятков свидетелей — так потом напишут в учебниках, гремлин их подери. Знать бы наперёд, чем всё кончится.

— Выдохся? — с участием спросил Гриндевальд и едва шевельнул кончиком палочки. Грейвз отпрыгнул, но заклятие достало его, подкосило под колени, и он грохнулся на землю. Палочку не выпустил и ещё успел отбить следующее заклятие, но новое его всё же настигло.

Простое Инкарцеро, как глупо.

Он завозился на земле, связанный по рукам и ногам, пытаясь добраться до палочки, которую верёвки, схлестнувшись на запястьях, выбили из рук.

— Ничего не выйдет, Перси, даже не пробуй, — сказал Гриндевальд, наступая на его палочку и отбрасывая её подальше носком ботинка. — Я думал, ты продержишься дольше.

Он обошёл его вокруг, ступая неторопливо, как человек, который никуда не опаздывает. Выдержке и уверенности этой сволочи можно было только позавидовать.

Грейвз запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть Гриндевальду в глаза. Ждать пощады он не собирался, только проверил, где он и не заметил ли чего подозрительного.

Теперь Грейвз оказался между ним и аврорами, которые бились в защитный купол. Показательная казнь, всё правильно. Только вот за спиной у Гриндевальда был дом, а в доме — Криденс, который... Криденс, ну почему ты медлишь?!

Грейвз рванулся, оставляя ссадины на руках.

— Брось, Перси, — посоветовал Гриндевальд. Его палочка была направлена Грейвзу в голову. — Хотя как я мог забыть, тебе же такое нравится, правда?

— Замолчи! — прошипел Грейвз больше для того, чтобы потянуть время ещё. — Замолчи ради всего...

— Ну да, как же. Я знаю твои грязные секреты, пусть и твои подчинённые узнают. Что им ещё помнить о тебе напоследок? Что тебе нравится, когда ты связан, но ты никому не можешь в этом признаться? Как же, уважаемый маг — и вдруг такое, — насмехался Гриндевальд.

Зажмурившись, Грейвз опустил голову, уткнулся лицом в землю. Снег таял от его дыхания. Пусть решат, что это от стыда, а не от отчаяния.

— Посмотрим, нравится ли тебе боль, — задумчиво проговорил Гриндевальд. — Или, может, нравится, когда тебе пускают кровь? Что ты дёргаешься, ведь это может быть так возбуждающе...

— Я убью тебя! — прохрипел Грейвз. — Веришь или нет — я доберусь до тебя и собственноручно прикончу.

— Уже испугался, — лениво произнёс Гриндевальд. — Пожалуй, сначала Круциатус, для затравки. Кру..

— Ступефай! — твёрдо произнёс Скамандер от крыльца.

У Грейвза разом закончились все слова.

— Я, блядь, кому велел сидеть тихо?! — прорычал он, вскидываясь.

Самого Скамандера он не видел, но мог представить, что происходит. Ну почему этот человек всегда всё портит?!

— Вот так встреча! — изумился Гриндевальд. — Не ждал вас тут увидеть, полагал, что вы уже давно пребываете на родине. Кстати, Экспеллиармус.

Ньютон ахнул, то ли не успел защититься, то ли напор Гриндевальда пробил защиту. Отлично, теперь у него две жертвы, над которыми можно издеваться в два раза дольше. Если это не заставит Криденса выйти и напасть...

Криденс. Дело было в нём. Скамандер ни в жизнь бы не высунулся, не стал бы понапрасну рисковать оставить животных без защиты. Но тут всё пошло не так. Интересно, чем сейчас накрыло Криденса — страхом, нежеланием убивать снова?

Это была провокация, только бы она сработала!

С трудом Грейвз перевернулся на спину и увидел, что обезоруженный Ньют стоит на крыльце в растерянности.

— Вам нас не победить! — выкрикнул он. — Можете убить, но победы вам не видать!

Гриндевальд бросил в него какое-то невербальное заклятие, Скамандер ахнул, схватился за грудь и полетел с крыльца ничком. Блеснул металлический шарик на цепочке, зарылся в снег рядом с его рукой.

— Я могу всё, — сказал Гриндевальд. — И в какой-то момент вам будет всё равно, кто победит, вы только будете молить о пощаде. С кого мне начать?

С облегчением Грейвз увидел, что Ньютон пытается подняться — жив!

— Могу начать с Перси, — продолжал Гриндевальд. — Что мне с тобой сделать? Раз ты так любишь подчиняться, может, покажешь мне?

— Собрался выебать меня при всём честном народе? — прохрипел Грейвз. — Вот уж не думал, что ты настолько непритязателен. Или настолько умалишённый.

Лицо Гриндевальда изменилось, верхняя губа дёрнулась, показывая зубы.

— Круцио, — произнёс он, и всё существо Грейвза пронзила боль, какую он и не мог себе до этого представить.

От такой боли лишались рассудка, от неё долго не могли прийти в себя, её не забывали никогда до самой смерти. Грейвз завыл, кусая землю.

За спиной Гриндевальда звонко взорвались окна второго этажа.


	14. Часть 14

— Обскур! — закричала Пиквери.

Грейвз понимал её растерянность, но ему было не до того. Он рывком перекатился, чтобы оказаться подальше от Гриндевальда и лучше видеть, что происходит.

Из разбитых окон вытекала тьма, пепел и огонь. От гула и грохота вздрогнула земля.

Это было впечатляюще и совсем не так, как в чужих рассказах. Только бы Криденс контролировал себя в эту минуту. Только бы не натворил бед.

Гриндевальд был растерян. Забыв про Грейвза, он обернулся. Тот не видел его лица, но надеялся, что тот в полном ступоре.

Не видя, куда отлетела его собственная палочка, Грейвз был совершенно беспомощен и мог только дёргаться. Отголоски боли ещё не затихли в теле, и он чувствовал их при каждом движении, каждом прикосновении к земле.

— Криденс? — позвал Гриндевальд. — Ты узнаешь меня?

Вот сука, восхитился Грейвз, даже сейчас не оставляет попыток выйти сухим из воды.

— Да, Криденс, это он, — громко сказал Грейвз. — Это он подменил меня, лгал тебе, чуть не убил твою сестру и угробит половину Европы, если ты его не остановишь.

Это было слишком похоже на "фас", но сейчас было не до тонкостей.

— Силенцио! — рявкнул Гриндевальд. — Не слушай его, Криденс! Я хотел тебе только добра! Если не принять меры, магглы уничтожат волшебников, уничтожат целый мир! Криденс, ты меня слушаешь? Превратись назад, и мы поговорим как подобает!

Чёрный водопад рухнул на него разом, смёл, подхватил. Блеснула вспышка заклинания — Гриндевальд пытался защититься. Обскур прошёлся по снегу, взмыл вверх. Раздался хруст, и рядом с Грейвзом упала палочка, разломанная пополам. Этого было мало, ведь в беспалочковой магии Гриндевальду не было равных. Но сможет ли он аппарировать без палочки?

Грейвз приподнялся, отплёвываясь от снега. Криденс швырнул Гриндевальда посередине двора и сейчас заходил на второй круг, чтобы напасть снова. Дымный хвост тянулся за ним чёрным шлейфом. Попробовав спастись, Гриндевальд швырнул в него каким-то заклятием, от магии дрогнул воздух, но она не причинила обскуру никакого вреда.

Здесь должна была быть палочка Скамандера, просто обязана была быть! Грейвз спешно обшаривал глазами двор, но в мельтешении тьмы не мог ничего увидеть. Скамандер сам вынырнул из тьмы, бледный, едва держащийся на ногах, бросился к Грейвзу. Свою палочку он нашёл раньше.

— Фините.

Путы исчезли, и Грейвз вскочил на ноги, схватившись за него и поняв, что снова может говорить.

— Спасибо.

Свою он уже увидел, бросился вперёд, хотя после Круцио тело плохо слушалось, увернулся от чёрного хвоста, чтобы не коснуться лишний раз, чтобы не попасться случайно под руку.

Теперь они оба были вооружены.

— Слушайте внимательно, — велел Грейвз. — Когда Криденс его отпустит, обезвреживаем. Расходимся.

Они разбежались по разные стороны, только вот Криденс не имел ни малейшего желания отпускать Гриндевальда. Он трепал его, как пёс треплет старый ботинок, с наслаждением и остервенением, но, судя по крикам, Гриндевальд был ещё жив.

Его смерть стала бы большим облегчением, но даже сейчас, уже видя схватку Криденса с ним, Грейвз не был уверен, стоило ли использовать мальчика как оружие.

Он на мгновение обернулся. Серафина Пиквери смотрела со священным ужасом, Тина — с восторгом, остальные авроры были в не меньшем смятении.

Криденс швырнул Гриндевальда на землю, и на мгновение из чернильной тьмы собралось его лицо.

— Хотел меня использовать? — прорычал он. — Сначала справься со мной! Ну, что же ты, повелитель мира, держи меня!

Гриндевальд ещё не сдался, он рвался из объятий обскура, но Грейвз по опыту знал, что вырваться из них невозможно.

— Не делай этого! — взмолился наконец Гриндевальд, но даже сейчас в его мольбе слышалась угроза вернуть себе силы и расправиться с теми, кто посмел пойти против него.

— А то что? — встряхнул его Криденс. Кто знает, как он это всё делал, ухитряясь быть и обскуром, и собраться наполовину в человека.

— Я... — выдохнул Гриндевальд. — Ты пожалеешь! Твоя сестра...

— Это будет твоя последняя ошибка, — перебил его Криденс и без предупреждения дёрнулся вперёд, навалился, схватил, прижал. Гриндевальд несколько мгновений ещё мотал головой, но наконец не смог и этого.

Криденс убивал его... Или нет? Возвращал мерзавцу то, что тот давал с такой щедростью, подкупая и помечая своим!

Прошла ужасная минута; Грейвз думал, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Он ничего не пытался сказать Криденсу, теперь решение было только за ним. Обскур оторвался от Гриндевальда, снова растеряв человеческую форму, и взмыл вверх.

Попытавшись встать, Гриндевальд повалился на землю и застонал. Его рот был в крови, она стекала по подбородку, пачкая и без того изорванную одежду.

— Криденс, хватит, — жёстко сказал Скамандер, выступая вперёд и поднимая вверх руку в останавливающем жесте. — Ему достаточно. Не шевелитесь, мистер Гриндевальд, иначе будет хуже.

Ох уж это его неумение лишить жизни даже такую мразь! Впрочем, Грейвз не был уверен, что сам сможет — вот так просто? Ну уж нет. Или будет замят Криденсом, или пусть отправляется под суд. Лицемерно? Да, но иначе никак.

Гриндевальд собрался с силами и поднялся на ноги. Его шатало, взгляд был мутным, но он ещё пытался держать спину прямо, и Грейвз невольно почувствовал уважение.

— Если Криденс закончил, пора вязать мистера Гриндевальда, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ему тоже понравятся верёвки.

Ньютон и Гриндевальд стояли слишком близко, и при этом Скамандер не отрывал взгляда от клубящегося обскура, опасаясь, что он набросится снова.

— Не надо, Криденс, — приговаривал он. — Всё хорошо, ты отомстил. Видишь, как ты его помял?

Грейвз направился к ним, печатая шаг.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, вы арестованы. Снова, — объявил он. — Сдайтесь без боя, и я даже не врежу вам по печени за всё хорошее.

Гриндевальд кивнул, едва держась на ногах, и шагнул к Скамандеру.

— Мне... — прохрипел он. — Я...

Одна его рука висела плетью, вторая судорожно искала опору. Ньютон подставил плечо, но пальцы Гриндевальда скользнули по его груди.

— Нет! — заорал Грейвз и бросился вперёд. — Ступефай!

Он опоздал. С силой, которая секунду назад казалась невозможной в этом изломанном теле, Гриндевальд сорвал с шеи Скамандера цепочку с металлическим шариком, сжал его в руке и исчез.

Несколько секунд Грейвз смотрел на то место, где только что стоял Гриндевальд, и не верил своим глазам. Замеревший Скамандер, казалось, боялся пошевелиться. Потом он медленно провёл рукой по груди, как будто чтобы окончательно увериться — портключа нет.

— Я вас убью, — глухо сказал Грейвз и сделал выпад палочкой. Ньютон отшатнулся, и не попытавшись выставить Протего, всего только беззащитным жестом вскинул руки.

Грейвз не ударил его ничем, даже Жалящим проклятием. Поняв, что удара не будет, Скамандер взглянул на него глазами побитой собаки и закусил губы.

— Если вы агент Гриндевальда — признайтесь сразу, — тяжело дыша, велел Грейвз. — Нечего ломать комедию.

— Н-нет, я не... — сам не свой от горя и страха пробормотал Скамандер.

Грейвз ругался на него просто так, он сам вовсе не верил, что Скамандер может оказаться пособником международного преступника. Он был растяпой, который всех жалел и считал, что каждому нужно дать второй шанс, — вот теперь все и будут расхлёбывать последствия его доброты.

— Вы меня арестуете? — спросил Ньютон. Он склонил голову набок и смотрел исподлобья. Что, в самом деле хочет в тюрьму, где уже побывал?

— За идиотизм, к сожалению, не арестовывают, — выплюнул Грейвз. — А зря.

— Он удрал? — спросил Криденс позади него, и Грейвз ощутил укол совести. Использовал его и забыл даже взглянуть в его сторону. Как он стал снова человеком, тоже не видел.

— Удрал, — мрачно сказал Грейвз и притянул Криденса к себе, не обращая внимания на толпу свидетелей. Взъерошил ему волосы. — Спасибо, Криденс. Ты был великолепен.

Он пытался изобразить воодушевление, но мальчишка, уже изучивший его за пять дней, не купился.

— Всё плохо, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он.

— Мы его достанем. Обещаю, — твёрдо сказал Грейвз.

Наконец-то подала голос Серафина, опомнилась, пришла в себя и решила, что они о чём-то договариваются.

— Персиваль Грейвз, если вы не приложите все усилия к тому, чтобы снять барьер сейчас же, вы перейдёте в ранг особо опасных преступников, — отчеканила она.

Ньют и Криденс держались у Грейвза за плечом, пока тот пытался снять чары Гриндевальда. Чары не поддавались, хоть и были сделаны на скорую руку. Наконец Грейвз плюнул и убрал собственную защиту. Лишившись опоры, магия Гриндевальда рассеялась едва заметной паутинкой, растворилась в воздухе.

Первой во двор бросилась Тина.

— Аврор Голдштейн! — окрикнула её Пиквери, но та, не слушая, повисла на Скамандере.

— Хватит обниматься, — мрачно обронил Грейвз. — У нас проблемы.

Проблемы имели вид около трёх десятков авроров, которые полукольцом сходились вокруг них, держа всех четверых под прицелом палочек. Четверо против тридцати — шансов почти нет. Если не считать, что у них есть обскур. Проклятье, опять он думает о Криденсе как об оружии!

— Серафина, не принимай поспешных решений! — предостерёг Пиквери Грейвз.

Но та вышла вперёд и окинула всех четверых тяжёлым взглядом.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, куда мог вести портал, выданный Министерством магии Великобритании, — сказала она, и Скамандер опустил голову ещё ниже. — А тебе, Персиваль, грозят очень большие неприятности.

— Только через мой труп, — твёрдо сказал Криденс, оттесняя Грейвза.

— Прости, что?! — взъярилась Серафина. — Тебя никто не спрашивал!

"Ты вообще должен был быть давно мёртв", — повисло в воздухе.

— Для вас — мистер Бербоун, мэм, — сказал Криденс с таким потрясающим нахальством, что Грейвз не поверил своим ушам. Серафине вряд ли когда-то приходилось выслушивать подобное в присутствии толпы свидетелей.

— При всём моём уважении, — продолжал Криденс, — и хоть вы и президент, лично я вас не избирал и к вашему миру не принадлежу. Мало того, тут у вас творится какая-то ересь. Вы выпустили Гриндевальда, а я должен делать за вас всю грязную работу, после чего вы даже не потрудились сказать мне спасибо, а собираетесь опять убить? Ну давайте, не уверен, что у вас получится, ваши люди, как я вижу, ни одно дело до конца довести не умеют!

Грейвз смотрел на Пиквери, та смотрела на Криденса. Ясно было, что она видит: чудовище заговорило человеческим голосом и оскорбило её. И либо сейчас должен был грянуть взрыв, либо...

— Вам не кажется, что мы должны договориться? — пискнула Тина. — Вообще-то я ужасно рада, что Криденс жив.

— И что ваш начальник прячет у себя обскура? — поинтересовалась Пиквери.

— Криденса, — поправил Скамандер.

— У вас не слишком большой выбор, — заметил Криденс. — Либо гарантии, что вы не причините вреда никому из нас, либо я повторяю то, что устроил на прошлой неделе, но тогда уже довожу дело до конца.

— Вы отлично умеете шантажировать, молодой человек, — ледяным тоном произнесла Пиквери. По глазам Грейвз видел, что она загнана в угол.

Сияя, Криденс обернулся к нему:

— Вы слышали? У меня получается шантажировать людей!

— Молодец, Криденс, — похвалил Грейвз. — Только в следующий раз не кричи об этом на всю улицу.

— Зайдите в дом, — скомандовала Пиквери, — и не выходите, пока я не разрешу. Дверь не запирать. Дом будет окружён. Если кто-то высунется — будут бить на поражение. Куда вёл портал?

Ньют мрачно назвал адрес маггловской гостиницы в Лондоне.

— Номер двадцать восемь, — добавил он. — Не думайте, Гриндевальда там уже нет.

Пиквери посмотрела на него как на идиота.

— Разумеется. Но след должен был остаться.

Она кивнула аврорам, и те рассыпались по территории. Несколько вошли в дом и бегло осмотрели его, а выйдя, сообщили, что не нашли ничего подозрительного. Грейвз оценил выучку авроров и догадливость Скамандера, который замаскировал чемодан, и одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал он своим товарищам по несчастью.

Дверь он закрыл, ужасно хотелось запереть, но сейчас Серафине лучше было не перечить.

— Домашний арест? — спросил Криденс. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Тина обняла его в прихожей, и он вздрогнул и замер, не зная, как реагировать.

— Временно, пока Серафина не свяжется с Лондоном и не разберётся в произошедшем, — кивнул Грейвз. — В любом случае наше дело сделано, роль приманки я сыграл, думаю, блестяще. Мистер Скамандер, мисс Голдштейн, проходите в гостиную, и...

— Там тоже стёкол нет в окнах, — нервно хихикнул Криденс. — Я разволновался.

Пытаться что-то починить, будучи на взводе, — плохая идея. Грейвз заглянул на кухню.

— Здесь порядок, — сказал он. — Пока Серафина будет разбираться, успеем выпить чего-нибудь.

Первым вошёл Скамандер, Тина поспешила за ним, боясь расставаться, и Грейвз прижал Криденса к себе, по-настоящему, крепко, сильно, так, чтобы почувствовать биение сердца. Тот всхлипнул, обхватил его за шею.

— Я испугался, — торопливым шёпотом проговорил он. — Было очень страшно... Я же вовсе не такой, я не умею угрожать людям, я не должен уметь убивать... Ну почему я не убил его сразу?!

— Тихо, тихо, тш-ш, — сказал Грейвз, проводя руками по дрожащим плечам. — Ты молодец, ты всё сделал правильно. Как мог, так и справился. Не стоит винить себя в том, что не убил. Не убил — так не убил, будем справляться иначе. Ты его здорово помял, ему потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя. Это хорошо.

— Я был как будто не я, — упрямо сказал Криденс. — Я и не думал, что могу быть таким...

— Жёстким? — подсказал Грейвз. — Жёстким, не жестоким. Тут есть разница. Жестокий ты, когда не контролируешь себя. Жёсткий — когда соразмеряешь силы. Ты сумел успокоить Серафину...

— Успокоить? Я её ещё больше напугал!

— Неправда. Ты поставил её в безвыходное положение, и она готова сотрудничать. Но ты её вовсе не напугал. Наоборот, все увидели, что ты не чудовище с окровавленной пастью. Что ты выглядишь как человек, думаешь как человек — значит, ты не монстр. С тобой можно иметь дело. Когда она вернётся и начнёт разговор — не теряйся. Понял меня?

— Понял, — кивнул Криденс, и Грейвз мягко и целомудренно поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем подтолкнуть в кухню.

Скамандер и Голдштейн сидели за столом рядом. Ньютон опустил голову, и Тина, что-то воркуя или уговаривая его не кукситься, гладила его по взъерошенным волосам. Сгоряча Грейвз применил к нему диагностические заклинания без предупреждения. У Скамандера была трещина в ребре и здоровенный синяк на плече. Он никак не отреагировал на направленную ему в грудь палочку, только опустил глаза виновато и покорно, пока его лечили.

— Хватит, Ньютон, — сказал Грейвз, садясь напротив него и сцепляя пальцы в замок. — Сделанного не исправишь.

Увидев его жест, Ньют и Тина отшатнулись одновременно.

— Что? — не понял Грейвз. — А. Проклятье. Даже это подсмотрел и отнял.

Было обидно, но куда больше он устал. Постоянное напряжение дало о себе знать. Теперь он не мог расслабиться и осознать, что всё закончилось, что Гриндевальд давно в Англии.

Посмотрев на него, Ньютон вытащил свою палочку, так же без предупреждения взял Грейвза за руки и заставил положить их на стол ладонями вверх. Спиной Грейвз почувствовал, как напрягся Криденс, замерший в дверях и настороженно следящий за обстановкой. Из своего положения он должен был видеть и всю кухню, и окно, и входную дверь. Молодец, мальчик. И ведь никто не подсказывал...

— Что нас ждёт? — тревожно спросил Криденс, глядя, как Скамандер залечивает Грейвзу следы от верёвок на запястьях.

— Ничего хорошего, — буркнула Тина.

Грейвз поблагодарил Ньютона кивком головы, поддёрнул рукава и поднялся, потянулся за кофейником и кофе.

— Дальше нас ждёт политическая игра, — сказал он. — Всё зависит от того, что окажется выгоднее — признать свои ошибки или нет. Или, может, попытаться смягчить известие о побеге Гриндевальда известием об уничтожении обскура.

Скамандер вскинулся.

— Я им не дамся, — сказал Криденс с тем спокойствием, которого Грейвз уже начинал немного побаиваться. — Эта ваша Пиквери не тронет никого из нас, я её предупредил. Всё видели, что Гриндевальд не смог со мной справиться.

— И тут она должна сообразить, что выгоднее иметь тебя в союзниках, — выплюнула Тина. — Хотя неделю назад было выгоднее, чтобы ты был мёртв.

— Это странно, — признал Криденс. — Наверное, не пойму до конца.

Грейвз достал из буфета чашки.

— Это политика, — сказал он, — а политика безжалостна.

— Я понимаю, почему вы не хотите баллотироваться в президенты, — задумчиво произнёс Криденс. — Я бы тоже на вашем месте не хотел.

Кофейник затрясся, показывая, что закипает, и Грейвз снял чары, разлил кофе по чашкам.

— В другое время предложил бы вам чего покрепче, — извиняясь, сказал он, — но сейчас надо сохранить трезвую голову нам всем. Серафина умеет вцепляться очень крепко. Не заметишь, как пообещаешь ей что-то несусветное. А так как за ваши жизни я готов пообещать всё, что угодно, то...

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить фразу, он отпил кофе и замолчал.

— Это очень тепло с вашей стороны, мистер Грейвз, — заметил Криденс. Он уже принял из его рук свою чашку и стоял на прежнем месте, держа её и поглядывая в окно и на входную дверь.

— Тепло? — не понял Грейвз. — Ты хотел сказать, мило?

— Нет, тепло, — перевёл Скамандер и улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой. — Он хочет сказать, что ему становится тепло, когда вы такое говорите.

Обернувшись, Грейвз хотел встретиться с Криденсом взглядом, но тот опустил глаза, осторожно держа чашку перед собой, и выглядел как юноша, который внезапно испытал сильный приступ застенчивости.

Надо будет с ним потом поговорить, если получится.

— Каковы наши действия на тот случай, если политика победит здравый смысл? — поинтересовался Ньют. — Бежим в подполье?

Тина прижалась к нему, видимо, вспомнив, как их едва не казнили. Второй раз сбежать не получится.

— Здесь везде наверняка уже стоят Антиаппарационные чары, — заметил Грейвз.

— Могу попробовать унести вас всех троих. С чемоданом, — спокойно сказал Криденс, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся. — После чего разнесу Нью-Йорк, а дальше мы найдём чем заняться.

— Это крайний случай, — рассудил Грейвз. — И потом, тысячи убитых не-магов — это немного перебор, не находишь?

— Да, — согласился Криденс. — Надо придумать что-то другое. — Он вздохнул. — Странно осознавать, что от меня что-то зависит. Что я могу на что-то повлиять.

— Ты уже не пешка, Криденс, — сказала Тина. — И тебя никто не обидит. А впрочем, почему мы не сбежим прямо сейчас?

Скамандер прижал её к себе.

— И ты готова стать преступницей и больше никогда не вернуться домой?

— Без глупостей, Тина, — предупредил Грейвз, смутно догадываясь, на что способна его подчинённая. — Сначала мы выслушаем Пиквери, потом примем решение. Это будет рационально.

Голдштейн угрюмо кивнула.

— А как вы с Криденсом нашлись? — спросила она.

Грейвз и Криденс переглянулись.

— Он меня искал. И нашёл, — медленно сказал Криденс. — И взял домой.

— Не смог убить сразу, как обнаружил, — признался Грейвз. — А потом уже и вовсе об этом не думал.

А потом он попал в плен этих тёмных глаз, в плен чужой беззащитности и своего страха — и побоялся разрушить то хрупкое доверие, которое между ними установилось. И в конечном итоге привело их в одну постель.

— Тихо! — вдруг воскликнул Криденс и отставил чашку на буфет. — Кто-то идёт.

Пиквери была одна. Она уже успела привести себя в порядок и теперь выглядела, как и прежде, царственно. Криденс отступил в глубь кухни, когда она вошла, а Грейвз встал ей навстречу.

— Итак, — сказала Пиквери. — Британцы предупреждены, это максимум, что мы могли сделать. Сейчас идёт расследование того, как именно Гриндевальду удалось бежать и были ли у него сообщники.

С этими словами она выразительно посмотрела на Скамандера.

— Может, лучше присядете, мэм? — поспешно спросил Криденс. — Налить вам кофе?

Пиквери окинула его взглядом, в котором мешались опаска, брезгливость и интерес.

— Я не нуждаюсь в подхалимах, мистер Бербоун, — сказала она. — Если вы считаете, что это поможет мне принять верное решение насчёт вас, то...

— Если вы перепутали вежливость и подхалимаж, я в этом не виноват, — перебил её Криденс. Кажется, совет Грейвза быть посмелее он воспринял слишком буквально. — Я ни к кому не подлизываюсь, чтобы получить своё.

Пиквери сощурилась, игнорируя отодвинутый Криденсом стул.

— О, так у нас тут второй Гриндевальд? — процедила она. — Тоже плюёт на законы и на чужие жизни и берёт что хочет?

— Серафина! — рявкнул Грейвз. — Ты можешь поручиться, что он не сорвётся?

Он видел, как Криденс сжался от её слов, и ужаснулся, что сейчас он превратится в чёрный смерч и что-нибудь разнесёт. Если магическая Америка останется без президента, они вчетвером точно должны будут удариться в бега. Хороша будет преступная группировка.

Скамандер вскочил, догадавшись раньше него, обнял Криденса сзади, сцепил пальцы у него на поясе, прижался щекой к плечу, и Грейвз неожиданно для себя почувствовал укол ревности.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Ньютон. — Она тебя не тронет, она просто боится.

— Вы сборище умалишённых! — не выдержала Пиквери. — Ушибленный на всю голову Персиваль Грейвз, Порпентина, которая не умеет думать вообще, косорукий англичанин с кучей запрещённых тварей и ещё и обскур! Я вышвырну вас всех из страны и запрещу въезд пожизненно!

Пиквери, которая сорвалась, — это было хорошо. Криденс поймал взгляд Грейвза. Он тоже догадался, что дела налаживаются.

Он высвободился из рук Скамандера и шагнул к буфету, открыл шкафчик.

— Вам кофе с сахаром, мэм? — спросил он.

За его рукой потянулся густой чёрный шлейф и то ли растаял в воздухе, то ли впитался под кожу. Пиквери проследила за ним.

— Вы немедленно расскажете мне всё, чего я не знаю. Без утайки, — приказала она.

Мерлин, какой же восхитительный стервец вырос из Криденса. Что-то раньше Грейвз не замечал, чтобы он растекался на ходу.


	15. Часть 15

Разумеется, совсем всё никто рассказывать не собирался. По крайней мере, двое из присутствующих точно.

Грейвз изложил свою версию событий сжато, упомянув только факты. Криденс — ещё более кратко, правда, при этом ухитрился пояснять, что чувствовал; фраза "а потом я несколько дней боялся мистера Грейвза" явно произвела на Пиквери впечатление.

— Теперь и ты расскажи, — сказал Грейвз, когда и Скамандер, сбиваясь, поведал о том, как получил письмо, всё понял и помчался на пароход, едва успев через старшего брата выхлопотать себе проклятый портключ.

— Рассказывать нечего, — вздохнула Пиквери. Всё время, пока они говорили, она хранила молчание, даже не задавала вопросов. — Мы решили подстраховаться и за три часа до отправления перевели Гриндевальда в другую камеру, с новой защитой. Боялись, что старую он подточил, мало ли на что он способен. Но он удрал как раз в этом промежутке. Выживших ещё опрашивают и собирают воспоминания, но картина уже ясна. Хорошо ещё, он никого не добивал, наверное, торопился.

— Серафина, ты не поставила в известность меня, — упрекнул Грейвз. — Ты не могла не знать, что обычно всё, что может идти не так, идёт не так. Я не был готов за три часа до назначенного времени. И здесь уже был Скамандер, я потратил время, пытаясь защитить гражданского...

— Если бы ты поставил меня в известность о том, что приютил обскура... — начала Пиквери.

— То ты бы отправила на казнь нас обоих? — прервал её Грейвз. — Прекрати, Серафина, ты бы только натворила бед. Сам обскур и ко мне относился с большим подозрением, пока его носитель был без сознания. Страшно подумать, что бы могло быть, если бы он увидел авроров.

— То есть, искажённая магия может принимать самостоятельные решения? — вопросила Пиквери, проигнорировав первую часть его слов.

— Никогда о таком не слышал, — вмешался Скамандер. — Но с Криденсом всё может быть.

На кухне повисла тишина. Грейвз вдохнул запах кофе и устроил подбородок на сложенных кулаках.

— Мы не можем отдать проблему Гриндевальда полностью на откуп в Европу, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, Перси, — ядовито сказала Серафина. Если кто и удивлялся, что они фамильярничают друг с другом при посторонних, так это Ньютон, остальным, кажется, было всё равно. — Это мне будут драть задницу на международном совещании, которое обязательно состоится, как только англичане поднимут тревогу. Сейчас там уже ночь, но удалось связаться с дежурными аврорами, и спать уже никому не придётся. Остальная Европа пока спит.

— Гриндевальд может быть уже где угодно, — тихо проговорила Тина. — Хоть во Франции, хоть в Италии, хоть где. Мы же знаем, что его возможности почти безграничны. Аппарировать он может без палочки, но наверняка какую-нибудь раздобудет.

Теперь уже Ньют пригладил ей волосы, и она смущённо улыбнулась. Пиквери одарила их снисходительным взглядом и поднялась.

— Выходит за дверь, — доложил Криденс. Он так и не присоединился к остальным за столом, продолжая стоять возле буфета, хотя край столешницы должен был за это время сильно врезаться ему в поясницу. Боялся он, что ли, Пиквери? Или не хотел лишний раз пугать её саму после того, как применил все доступные ему методы угроз и шантажа?

Пиквери вернулась через пару минут.

— Я распустила оцепление, — сказала она и села на место.

— Это можно понимать как то, что ты больше не видишь в нас опасности? — спросил Грейвз.

— Это можно понимать как то, что я только что поставила личные симпатии к тебе превыше всего, что мне доверили избиратели, — огрызнулась Серафина. — Впрочем, мне кажется, что я здраво оцениваю ситуацию. Мистер Бербоун, вы уверены, что можете контролировать... свою тёмную сущность?

Криденс подумал.

— Я не могу гарантировать вам точно, — сказал он. — В конце концов, если кто-то выведет меня из себя... — Он пожал плечами. — Я не знаю. Если встречу Гриндевальда — точно не сдержусь. Если кто-то тронет моих... моих друзей, — это он произнёс почти шёпотом, как будто не веря самому себе, что у него есть люди, которым он не безразличен, — то я стану их защищать.

— Если он не справится, ему можно помочь, — вмешалась Тина. — Вы что, не видели, как Ньют это сделал? У него и в первый раз бы получилось, если бы Гриндевальд не помешал.

Криденс потупился. Грейвз уже знал за ним эту слабость — любовь к прикосновениям — и не винил его в несдержанности. Когда долго голодал, накинешься на что угодно. А из Криденса и Мэри Лу не смогла выбить его чувственность и жажду касаться всего вокруг. Прикосновения же человека, которому он доверял, могли сотворить с ним чудеса. Не так ли Модести удерживала его на протяжении нескольких лет — всего лишь беря за руку?

— О том, что вы живы, знают все, — твёрдо сказала Пиквери. — И Гриндевальд знает. И он может попробовать приручить другого обскура. Я не тешу себя надеждами, что этого безумца можно остановить.

Криденс нахмурился и хотел что-то сказать, но тут Грейвз услышал, как в прихожей отворилась дверь.

— Ты не заперла? — шёпотом спросил он, и Пиквери отрицательно покачала головой. Палочки выхватили все, у кого они были, а Криденс только повернул голову, но всё равно Грейвз знал, что он готов защищаться, если на них нападут.

— Мистер Грейвз? Сэр? — раздался в прихожей женский голос. — Вы дома? Дверь была открыта.

— Куини! — закричала Тина. — Мы на кухне!

Куини Голдштейн, казалось, ничуть не удивилась, когда обнаружила, что на неё направлены четыре палочки сразу. Грейвз проверил её на чары, хотя этого и не требовалось.

— Опасность? — переспросила Куини, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого. — Гриндевальд здесь был? А я, кажется, много пропустила!

Куини читала их мысли и воспоминания так, как могла только она. Тина расслабилась, и Грейвз поверил ей. Уж перепутать сестру с самозванцем было бы сложно.

— Почему вы здесь, мисс Голдштейн? — спросил он.

— Потому что это было неотложное дело, и я решила, что лучше идти сразу к вам, — очаровательно улыбаясь, пояснила Куини. — Раз вы поручили это мне. Аппарировала сюда — дверь оказалась открыта.

И она обернулась в прихожую, где, как только сейчас понял Грейвз, стоял кто-то ещё.

— Иди сюда, деточка, тебя никто не обидит, — ласково сказала она. — Это не тот человек, который за тобой гонялся.

Сбоку от Грейвза Криденс выронил чашку с недопитым кофе, и она грохнулась об пол, оставив длинную коричневую кляксу. Скамандер бросился обнимать его, как будто ждал этого момента, Грейвз снова обернулся на дверь и увидел, как позади Куини в дверном проёме появляется из полумрака напуганная Модести Бербоун.

Она наткнулась взглядом на Грейвза и отшатнулась, в глазах её появился страх, но Куини приобняла её за плечи и удержала от бегства.

Потом Модести посмотрела в другую сторону и увидела Криденса. Запоздало Грейвз ужаснулся, поняв, что сейчас произойдёт что-то страшное. В последний раз Модести видела брата, когда он убил Честити и Мэри Лу, а потом превратился в чудовище и улетел. Что сейчас должно было случиться?

Белый, как мел, Криденс смотрел на неё с таким же страхом. Это был страх отвержения, страх неотвратимой боли. Сейчас Модести закричит, и он будет знать, что в её сердце нет для него ничего, кроме ужаса перед чудовищем.

— Криденс, — сказала Модести, и её лицо искривилось от сдерживаемого плача, рот некрасиво разъехался. — Ты живой.

— Ага, — подтвердил оцепеневший Криденс. Он как будто боялся шевельнуться и этим спугнуть сестру.

Не обращая внимания на остальных присутствующих, Модести подбежала к нему, обхватила за пояс и окончательно разревелась.

На Криденса было страшно смотреть; вся его поза выражала и облегчение, и напряжение одновременно. Он схватил Модести так, словно её сейчас собирались отнять у него навсегда, судорожно гладил её по вздрагивающим плечам, по встрёпанным волосам на затылке.

— Спасибо! — различил Грейвз в рыданиях девочки.

— Прости, что поздно, — тихо ответил ей Криденс.

— Лучше поздно, — шмыгнула носом Модести. Она начинала приходить в себя и, повернув голову, рассматривала присутствующих, смаргивая слёзы. Ей, наверное, казалось, что смотреть прямо, когда она у Криденса в руках, куда безопаснее, чем будучи одной под чужими взглядами.

Интересно, кто ещё, кроме Грейвза, понял, о чём говорили брат и сестра, за что она его благодарила?

— Не смущайте детей, — нашлась Куини. — О, у вас кофе есть, это прелестно. Мадам президент, вы позволите?

И она опустилась на свободное место рядом с Пиквери. Скамандер, убедившись, что передал Криденса в надёжные руки, вернулся к Тине.

— Как ты её нашла? — потрясённо спросила та.

Куини, оттопырив мизинчик, уже отпила кофе, таинственно улыбаясь.

— Всё было в точности как предположил мистер Грейвз, — сказала она. — Я просто обходила приюты, церкви и спрашивала уличных ребятишек. И наконец нашла Модести и забрала с собой. Она волшебница, кстати, это очень мило, — щебетала Куини, — я хотела проверить и дала ей свою палочку, так она взмахнула ею и расколотила два окна и зеркало в шкафу, прости, Тина, я уже всё починила, миссис Эспозито ничего не заметила.

— Так вы уже были дома?

Куини с удивлением посмотрела на неё.

— Конечно да! Должна же я была накормить ребёнка, причесать и объяснить, что происходит! И только потом решила, что пора мистеру Грейвзу самому на неё посмотреть, раз это было его поручение.

Пиквери взглянула на Модести куда благосклоннее, чем раньше. Та уже не плакала, только шмыгала носом, а Криденс тихонько укачивал её, прижав к себе, — успокаивал.

— Сколько тебе лет, девочка? — спросила Пиквери.

Первым делом Модести взглянула на Криденса — убедиться, что можно ответить.

— Восемь с половиной, мэм, — сказала она. Ей явно было не по себе от требовательного тона Серафины.

— Значит, прежде чем ты отправишься в школу для волшебников, нужно будет найти кого-то, кто позаботился бы о тебе следующие полтора года, — сказала Пиквери. — Этим занимается специальная комиссия, и...

— Я никуда не пойду! — закричала Модести, прижимаясь к брату. — Я останусь с Криденсом!

Грейвз уже не мог ни на что реагировать, а просто наблюдал. Его дом превратился в бардак, но бардак, честно сказать, был весёлым.

Пиквери вздрогнула и схватилась за палочку, когда встретилась со слепым взглядом Криденса, и этот взгляд затянутых белым глаз остановился прямо на ней.

— Таковы правила, — сказала Пиквери, стараясь сохранить самообладание. — Тебе никто не запретит видеться с братом. Ты волшебница, и тебе открыт весь наш мир. Мистер Бербоун, не могли бы вы... перестать так смотреть! Эффект замечательный, но нервирует, честное слово.

Криденс мотнул головой, приходя в себя. Не отпуская его и не выбираясь из кольца его рук, Модести обернулась к Пиквери и заявила:

— Никуда я не пойду! А поведёте силой — возьму волшебную палочку и вообще вам все окна поколочу!

Мерлин великий, ужаснулся Грейвз, да это же у них семейное! Куда спастись от двух Бербоунов, если тут и одного выше крыши хватает?

— Не надо, Модести, — попросил Криденс, легонько встряхивая её. — Я сам здесь уже все поколотил, только на кухне и уцелели. Не бойся, я тебя не отдам каким-то незнакомым волшебникам!

— А знакомым? — спросила Тина, перегибаясь через стол.

Грейвз переглянулся со Скамандером. Тот был в таком же изумлении.

— Модести, Тина моя сестра, — сказала Куини. — Пойдёшь жить к нам? У нас дома ты уже была. Тебе понравилось?

Грейвз наблюдал, как в Модести мучительно борется привязанность к брату и любопытство вместе с желанием узнать волшебный мир поскорее.

— Если обе мисс Голдштейн не против, ты можешь пожить у них, — выручил её Криденс. Грейвз поймал себя на мысли, что он знает, как обращаться с такими же, как он. Только объяснять всё на пальцах, комментировать каждый свой поступок. — По крайней мере, тебе уже нужно ложиться спать, а стеснять мистера Грейвза мы не можем.

Небольшая хитрость сработала.

— Хорошо, — буркнула Модести. — Только ненадолго.

— Надолго, Модести, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Я должен сделать одно важное дело, и потому мне нужно уехать. Не знаю, сколько времени мне потребуется, но это очень важно. Я обязательно вернусь.

Он поднял голову. Все смотрели на него с, как показалось Грейвзу, одинаковым выражением изумления на лицах.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил Криденс. — Мадам президент, как это вы ещё не догадались сказать мне "фас", выкинуть из страны, а самой остаться в белом?

— Мистер Бербоун, это переходит все границы! — угрожающе произнесла Пиквери. — Как вы заметили, я не сделала этого потому, что ещё не настолько превратилась в бюрократку или оголтелую диктаторшу, которая разбрасывается своими гражданами на благо внешней политики!

— Простите, мэм, — повинился Криденс. Надо же, догадался, где та черта, которую переходить всё же не стоит хотя бы из элементарной вежливости. — Но вы должны согласиться, что это единственный вариант.

Грейвз тихо устроил локти на столе и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Надо же, не думал, что птенец вылетит из гнезда так скоро. На что надеялся, старый идиот? Что он останется с тобой до конца жизни? Рассчитывал хотя бы на год — и получил в своё распоряжение только ближайшую ночь.

— Пароход завтра в девять утра, — невесело сказал Скамандер. — Присоединяйся.

— Слишком долго, — отрубила Пиквери. — Я позабочусь о портключе, утром будет готов.

— Нужен такой, чтобы... чтобы чемодан не повредило, — попросил Скамандер и смутился. — Простите, что доставляю столько хлопот.

— Это пустяки, — заметила Серафина и поднялась. По сравнению с тем, что он позволил Гриндевальду бежать, — конечно, пустяки. — Потрключ доставят сюда утром. Всего хорошего. Удачи, мистер Бербоун.

И она ушла.

— Криденс, что случилось? — громким шёпотом спросила Модести, заглядывая брату в глаза.

— Я ловлю того волшебника, который тебя обижал, — признался Криденс. — Который притворялся мистером Грейвзом.

Глядя на то, как у девочки изумлённо открылся рот, Грейвз едва не засмеялся.

— И из-за меня ты будешь гонять его по всей Европе?!

— Ещё как будет, дорогая, — сказала Куини. — Ты стоишь того, чтобы загнать этого негодяя даже в Африку! Ну, пойдём в твой новый дом, уже стемнело, тебе пора пить какао и ложиться спать.

Грейвз только теперь понял, что прошло уже несколько часов, что уже вечер и что у него осталось совсем немного времени.

— Мистер Скамандер, так как вы завтра отправляетесь с Криденсом, вам лучше выспаться, — сказал он. — Поэтому прощайтесь с аврором Голдштейн сейчас. Гостевая спальня ваша, на втором этаже и направо.

Все важные события на сегодня закончились, и начиналось что-то новое.

Куини увела плачущую Модести, которая прощалась с Криденсом так, будто видела его в последний раз. Тот и сам был подавлен. Любовь имеет оборотную сторону — боль при утрате или расставании. Тина поговорила с Ньютоном на крыльце и тоже ушла, наверное, чтобы не расстраиваться.

Грейвз на скорую руку приготовил ужин из того, что осталось, и ужинали они втроём в скорбном молчании.

Скамандер печалился о своей возлюбленной, и Грейвз его понимал как никто. Криденс сидел сам не свой и едва притронулся к еде. Неужели тоже больно расставаться?

По счастью, Ньютон быстро сбежал — ему мало того, что надо было выспаться, так ещё и покормить своих зверей.

Оказалось мучительно оставаться с Криденсом наедине, и Грейвз отправился восстанавливать те небольшие разрушения, что натворил обскур, когда набрасывался на Гриндевальда. Стёкла и повреждённые косяки встали на место, а Согревающие чары быстро прогнали набравшийся в комнаты холод. Справившись на первом этаже, Грейвз заглянул к Скамандеру — тот окно починил сам — и пошёл к себе в спальню, уже зная, кого там найдёт.

По спальне гулял холодный ветер. Криденс сидел на краю кровати, сложив руки между колен и опустив голову.

— Тебе холодно, — сказал Грейвз и принялся восстанавливать окно. Осколки собрались и встали на место.

— Пусть, — мрачно произнёс Криденс. Грейвз обернулся, поймал его взгляд, и в этот момент Криденс сполз с кровати к его ногам, обнял его колени и больше не смог сдерживать слёзы.

— Не надо! — испугался Грейвз, поднимая его и усаживая обратно. — Всё хорошо! Почему ты плачешь? Говори, говори! Криденс, не молчи! Как же я тогда смогу тебе помочь?

— Вы так добры, мистер Грейвз! — прорыдал Криденс, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд и закрыв лицо руками. — А я... Я совсем не гожусь для того, чтобы исправиться и стать хорошим!

— Тебе и не нужно быть хорошим, — прошептал Грейвз и привлёк его к себе.

Он пытался представить, что сейчас творится у Криденса в душе, и не мог. Там должны были быть ужас, боль, вина и непонимание, правильный ли сделал выбор. И они должны были разъедать эту душу, и без того измученную.

Прошло некоторое время; Криденс сполз ниже и устроился головой у него на коленях. Он дышал ещё не ровно и то и дело всхлипывал.

— Так трудно быть сильным, мистер Грейвз, — проговорил он срывающимся шёпотом. — И постоянно защищать тех, кого любишь. И постоянно смотреть, не подбирается ли к ним кто-то злой. Я очень рад, что Модести жива, но теперь она будет жить и радоваться новому миру без меня. А я... Боже мой, мистер Грейвз, почему вы не остановили меня? Почему не сказали, что это безумие?

— Потому что это не безумие, — медленно произнёс Грейвз, глядя в темноту за окном.

— И вы не предложили отправиться со мной, — шмыгнул носом Криденс.

Грейвз похолодел. Он так привык мыслить себя тем, кого Криденс бросит, что даже не подумал о таком варианте. Хотя казалось, кто должен грезить о мести Гриндевальду?

— А ты хотел взять меня с собой?

— Вовсе нет! Вы бы мне только помешали, — простодушно признался Криденс.

— То есть как это?

— Вы бы меня отвлекали, — пояснил тот. — И чем меньше рядом со мной людей, через которых Гриндевальд сможет меня шантажировать, тем лучше. Если он схватит вас и пригрозит убить, я действительно стану его оружием.

В этих словах был резон, и Грейвз почувствовал, как его потихоньку отпускает.

— Я не предложил из малодушия, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что всё ещё в силах сражаться хоть с кем-нибудь. Я старая развалина, Криденс, стоит это признать. Мне до отставки всего ничего, я в бессрочном отпуске... Как ты думаешь, долго общественность будет такое терпеть?

— Плевать мне на общественность, — сказал Криденс. — Вам просто нужно отдохнуть и увериться, что всё будет хорошо. Что на вас больше никто не нападёт.

— В том-то и дело, Криденс, — сказал Грейвз. — Ведь это я должен быть тем, благодаря кому люди знают, что на них не нападут. И потом, я так привык к горькой мысли, что однажды ты бросишь меня и уйдёшь в самостоятельное плавание, что когда это вправду случилось, я совершенно растерялся.

Подняв голову, Криденс посмотрел на него в полумраке.

— Вы что? — сказал он. — Я никогда вас не брошу. Вы спасли мне жизнь, заботились обо мне и... научили всякому. Научили не бояться себя. Я сейчас всё равно боюсь, но уже меньше. И вы правильно делаете, что остаётесь. Мне будет к кому возвращаться. А вам есть что здесь делать. Ведь, кроме Гриндевальда, есть и ещё преступники, правда?

— Ещё как есть, — подтвердил Грейвз, благодарно сжимая его руку.

Понял, не оттолкнул. Неужели у них что-то ещё может сложиться? Но что потом? Непременно об их связи станет известно. Глава департамента магической безопасности имеет любовника на двадцать лет младше, к тому же и тёмного мага. Карьере конец... Да гиппогрифу в зад такую карьеру! Достаточно он настрадался за эти годы, а что получил? Подчинённые даже не заметили, что его подменили!

Ну он им устроит, когда выйдет на работу! Он им такой разнос устроит, что мало не покажется! Со спецкурсом "Как понять, что твоего начальника похитил злой волшебник"!

Он усмехнулся в темноту. Рассудив, что это добрый знак, Криденс приподнялся, коснулся ладонью его щеки и в неуверенности остановился. Хотел поцеловать, но не знал, можно ли.

Грейвз взъерошил ему волосы на затылке и склонился к его губам.

Целовался Криденс ещё не слишком хорошо, хоть и быстро учился. Он тоже понимал, что у них это последняя ночь перед большим перерывом, вторая и последняя.

— Инсендио, — шепнул Грейвз, и свечи послушно вспыхнули. — Хочу тебя видеть, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Криденс робко улыбнулся и потянулся расстегнуть ему рубашку.

— Вам не больно, сэр? — спросил он, положив ладонь Грейвзу на грудь. — Он ведь мучил вас.

— Не так сильно и не так долго, как можно подумать, — отмахнулся Грейвз. Он даже не выпил специальное зелье. Руки не тряслись — и то хорошо. — А тебе так нравится называть меня в постели "сэр"? Возбуждает?

— А вам действительно так нравится, когда вас связывают или крепко держат? — парировал Криденс. В тёмных глазах, из которых недавно вытекали ручьи слёз, появилась хитринка.

— Немного, — признал Грейвз. — Хочешь попробовать? Есть такое заклинание — Инкарцеро...

— Кажется, мы обойдёмся и без заклинаний, — сказал Криденс, и тут же его улыбка погасла. — Вот я сейчас опять собираюсь быть сильным. Мистер Грейвз, это так трудно!

— Из-за ответственности? Или оттого, что ещё не привык к тому, какой ты на самом деле?

Криденс задумался, расслабился, вытянувшись у него поперёк колен, и Грейвз в ожидании ответа бездумно гладил ему живот, нежно проходился ладонью по подставленному горлу.

— Я раньше думал, что я очень... как бы это сказать... — заговорил Криденс, и от вибраций его горла, которые Грейвз ощущал под пальцами, у него по спине побежали жаркие мурашки. — Что я ничтожество и от меня ничего не зависит. Но при этом я чувствовал, как мне тесно, и постоянно себя сдерживал, чтобы не вырваться. А сейчас я...

— Развернулся во всю мощь и испугался ещё больше, — подсказал Грейвз. — Потому что теперь не знаешь, как с собой таким быть. Действуешь по наитию, а потом плачешь, не зная, получилось ли, не зная, справился ли с ситуацией.

— Да-а... — прошептал Криденс, но сейчас не было понятно, к чему это относится: то ли к тому, что Грейвз говорит, то ли к тому, что он расстёгивает ему рубашку.

— Ты ещё привыкнешь к себе новому, — сказал Грейвз. — Ложись посередине, мне следует заняться будущим героем-победителем Гриндевальда!

Послушно улёгшись, Криденс стал было смотреть, как он раздевается, но потом запротестовал, поняв, что происходит:

— Сэр, вам что, надоели хоженые тропы?

— Лежи и молчи, — строго велел Грейвз, перекидывая через него ногу. — Я же не стану лишать нас удовольствия из-за каких-то предрассудков, правда?

Он вытряхнул мальчишку из штанов, тот, правда, больше не протестовал, а активно помогал. Они оба остались обнажены; Грейвз запоздало запечатал дверь заклинанием и наложил всевозможные заглушающие. Скамандер не похож на ханжу, но меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— И что будет? — улыбаясь, спросил Криденс. Его улыбка стала настолько развратной, что Грейвзу оставалось только удивляться, откуда что бралось. Или он понимал это интуитивно?

— Молчать, — приказал он. — Стонать и кричать можно. Можно даже называть меня "сэр". Но болтать нельзя.

— Ясно, сэ-эр, — протянул Криденс, с интересом глядя на его поднимающийся член и облизываясь.

— Чуть позже, — сказал Грейвз. — Сейчас научу тебя кое-чему другому.

Криденс начал стонать от одного только предвкушения, глядя, как он себя растягивает. Грейвз немного боялся, что не справится, всё же слишком давно он кому-то отдавался, но ради Криденса стоило постараться. Похоже, теперь нужно было бояться только того, что Криденс кончит прямо сейчас, едва оказавшись в нём.

Тот метался по постели, ахая и вскрикивая, выгибаясь и откидывая голову, пока Грейвз медленно насаживался на его член.

— Ну, будь умницей, не навреди мне, — попросил он, прикасаясь к лицу Криденса дрожащей рукой. Тот послушно замер, облизал его пальцы, зажмурился от удовольствия, которое, должно быть, было оглушительным.

— Сэ-эр, — простонал он, — двигайтесь, умоляю! Пожалуйста!

Грейвз, уверившись, что всё в порядке, качнулся на нём вверх-вниз.

— Не дёргайся, — велел он, — темп задаю я и только я, это ясно?

— Ещё как ясно, — прошептал Криденс, не шевелясь вообще. Он узнавал, насколько приятно входить в чужое тело, и, видимо, был потрясён происходящим. Весь взмокнув, он лежал спокойно, но потом начал цепляться за Грейвза, гладить ему бёдра и пытаться приласкать член. Нет, он долго не продержится.

Грейвз ускорил темп и от удовольствия прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, обнаружил, что руки Криденса расплываются по простыне чёрными кляксами.

— Ну уж нет, только не сейчас! — рявкнул Грейвз, но окрик не подействовал.

Какая-то сила опрокинула его навзничь, прижала к постели, силой развела колени. Он видел только мельтешащую перед глазами тьму со всполохами огня. Руки ему завели за голову; он задёргался, но всё было бесполезно. Обскур ласкал его тело всем собой, обхватывал, обнимал, облизывал ощутимыми волнами магии, тёмной, угрожающей, и при этом Грейвз по-прежнему был насажен на что-то большое и твёрдое, что продолжало мерно двигаться в нём туда-сюда.

Мерлин, вот так влюбишься в обскура — а потом и оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя трахает ужасающая почти не материальная сила.

От этой мысли Грейвз едва не кончил, такой она была сладкой. Ведь на самом деле он знал, что Криденс не причинит ему вреда, никогда.

Гриндевальд вытаскивал из его сознания грязные секреты, но этот секрет Грейвз больше не считал грязным.

Криденс обрушился на него всем телом, прижал, в течение нескольких секунд собираясь обратно в человека. Его запястья он по-прежнему удерживал, только рукой. И он двигался в нём — совершал быстрые и сильные толчки, входил в нежную плоть раз за разом, овладевал, трахал, и глаза его были застланы белым, и...

Грейвз кончил, сорвавшись со стонов на крик. После ещё нескольких движений Криденс вытянулся, напряжённый, как струна, выдавил грязное ругательство и обмяк, тяжело дыша.

Теперь он снова был человеком, юношей, который только начинал познавать плотскую любовь, который оказался в руках Грейвза беззащитным и останется перед ним беззащитным навсегда.

— Славно ты меня подмял, — прохрипел Грейвз, выравнивая дыхание. И добавил без перехода: — Не смей больше прятать самого себя, понял?

— Да, сэр... — откликнулся Криденс, который устроился щекой у него на груди, и спустя минуту уже задремал.


	16. Часть 16

Письма Грейвз складывал на книжную полку. Тощие конверты приходили редко, за остаток зимы, весну и начало лета — всего только одиннадцать раз. В последнем письме были возмутительные две строчки: "У меня всё хорошо, у Ньюта тоже. Привет всем. К.Б." Засранец даже не потрудился писать пером и чернилами, как полагается уважающему себя магу, а раздобыл где-то плохо заточенный огрызок карандаша.

Но они славно попрощались, и Грейвз ждал их встречи с неугасающим нетерпением.

Помимо писем из-за океана приходили всевозможные донесения, слухи, новости, даже разведданные от какого-то глубоко законспирированного агента. Весной привезли американца — сторонника Гриндевальда. Он был схвачен в итоге блестяще проведённой спецоперации по поимке пособников преступника во время их тайной встречи в Швейцарии. Гриндевальду же всякий раз удавалось уйти.

Американца осудили на пожизненное и бросили в тюрьму. Нечего было соваться, думал Грейвз.

У Гриндевальда оказалась на удивление разветвлённая сеть сторонников. В Европе проходили суды, Тесей Скамандер приглашал в гости отмечать победы. Грейвз не ответил на приглашение — он боялся разминуться с Криденсом и резонно предполагал, что заслуги по поимке преступников принадлежат не аврорам. И проверял, вернутся ли к нему или нет.

В апреле с Серафиной связалась глава магического сообщества Китая, и они долго разговаривали вдвоём за закрытыми дверями. Через две недели Грейвз обнаружил себя начальником только что созданного международного подразделения авроров, а ещё через месяц понял, что сходит с ума от документов на разных языках, должностных инструкций и грызни внутри собственной команды.

Помимо этого он умудрялся консультировать нового главу аврората, переманить Абернати к себе в секретари, по выходным забегать к сёстрам Голдштейн, чтобы проверить, каковы успехи Модести в освоении волшебного мира, пару раз по старой памяти участвовал в полевых операциях аврората и к лету был совершенно вымотан.

Потом он вызвал американскую часть международного подразделения на ковёр, приказал перестать грызться с китайцами и всеми остальными, забыть о родине и выполнять свою работу там, куда пошлют; напоследок по-отечески обматерил, а выгнав всех, написал заявление на отпуск.

Серафина предсказуемо взвыла, Грейвз не поверил в то что она будет по нему скучать, и заперся дома.

Можно было читать, спать, есть досыта, что он и делал. И никаких донесений, склок, никаких хитрых китайцев и бестолковой Голдштейн, никакого Абернати с кипами бумаг.

Через день взвыл он сам.

Всё в доме напоминало о том времени, когда здесь обитал Криденс, чтобы потом вырваться и отправиться в своё путешествие. Грейвз надеялся, что он вернётся, но надежда эта таяла с каждым месяцем. Мальчик заиграется, ему понравится в Европе, понравится быть значимым и самостоятельным. К кому он вернётся? К тому, кто любит командовать им в постели?

И он перестал думать о Криденсе, сосредоточившись на себе. Он даже выбрался погулять в Центральный парк и получил немало удовольствия, сидя на скамейке, наблюдая за вялотекущей жизнью и ничего, совершенно ничего не делая.

А потом в одну из ночей ближе к утру Грейвз проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел в белый потолок и прислушался к ровному дыханию рядом с собой. Потом сунул руку под подушку, вытащил палочку и прошептал:

— Инсендио.

Криденс лежал рядом с ним поверх одеяла, одетый. Как он вообще попал сюда, в защищённый всеми чарами дом? Впрочем, разве чёрному туману страшны какие-то заклятия?

Улыбаясь, Грейвз рассматривал его лицо с тонким профилем, отросшие волосы, растрепавшиеся и рассыпавшиеся по подушке. Мальчик вырос и изменился. И вернулся к нему, всё же вернулся.

Спать Грейвз больше не мог от волнения, будить уставшего Криденса тоже не хотелось. Он выбрался из кровати, укрыл его своей половиной одеяла и спустился на кухню.

Всё было похоже на то, что творилось тогда, в эти безумные пять дней, но всё было другим. В открытое окно врывался тёплый воздух, шум улицы и птичий щебет; кипенно-белая скатерть, которой был накрыт стол, резала глаза, сумрак и неясность утра сменялись уверенностью дня. Сейчас было лето, а не зима, и Грейвз сидел в расстёгнутой рубашке, наслаждался теплом, курил сигару, а варить кофе ему было лень. Он чувствовал себя домашним, уютным, настоящим и целым. Тот, кто дал ему это ощущение целостности, спал наверху, сопя в подушку, и, думая о нём, Грейвз не чувствовал голода, который снедал его эти полгода, только спокойствие, нежность и предвкушение встречи.

Криденс появился на пороге неслышно. Заспанный, встрёпанный, с торчащими во все стороны волосами и в помятой одежде — не той, которую дал ему Грейвз с собой, подогнав под размер, — он был и тем, кого Грейвз помнил, и одновременно не тем.

— Не хотел тебя будить, — сказал он хриплым со сна голосом и потёр глаза. — Смотрел, как ты спишь, и сам незаметно уснул.

— А я тебя будить не хотел, — признался Грейвз. — Так и понял, что ты устал.

— Три дня не спал, — зевнул Криденс, — если бы не был обскуром, наверное, уже свалился бы где-нибудь.

Они изучали друг друга настороженно, оба и с опаской, и с затаённой улыбкой.

— Я рад, что ты живой и что вернулся, — сказал наконец Грейвз.

— И я рад, что нашёл тебя в отпуске, а не погребённым под бумагами, — улыбнулся Криденс. Теперь он не лез за словом в карман и казался куда спокойнее, чем раньше, а его обычная мрачность ушла на второй план. Движения и повадки — всё было другим.

Грейвз следил за тем, как он подходит к буфету и безошибочно находит тот самый зачарованный кофейник.

— Ты ещё хочешь оста...

— Мне ещё найдётся...

Они начали одновременно и замолчали.

— Ты ещё хочешь остаться у меня? — спросил Грейвз.

— Мне ещё найдётся место в этом доме? — спросил Криденс. — У меня нет своего.

— Этот дом твой, — ответил Грейвз. Оказалось так просто перебросить шаткий мостик в их будущее, что он даже испугался. Плевать, кто что скажет — в ответ на все претензии обскуру стоит только ощериться тьмой, а Грейвзу — посмотреть так, что собеседник предпочтёт провалиться сквозь пол.

— Хорошо, — сказал Криденс. Он привык к аскезе, но теперь в их речах и поступках была не аскеза, а выдержанная простота. Кто бы думал, что всё так легко.

Криденс высунул из рукава кончик волшебной палочки и направил его внутрь кофейника.

— Агуаменти, — сосредоточенно сказал он, и брызнувшая струя разом накрыла и кофейник, и стол, и сидящего напротив Грейвза.

— Вот так всегда, — мрачно подытожил Криденс. — Эване... Слушай, а давай лучше ты?

Грейвз, смеясь, прибрал всё и сам налил в кофейник воды, а потом Криденс торжественно вручил ему свою палочку посмотреть.

— Работа Олливандера, боярышник и волос фестрала, четырнадцать с половиной дюймов, чёрный лак, тёмная по сути, толку от неё — ноль.

— Лукавишь, — сказал Грейвз. — Облить врага водой ты можешь всегда.

Он стал готовить кофе сам, тот тут же закипел под чарами, но Грейвз уже забыл о нём.

Криденс плюхнулся к нему на колени так, словно делал это уже тысячу раз. Он улыбался по-настоящему, а не той вымученной улыбкой, которую Грейвз видел у него раньше.

— И как тебе мир? — спросил Грейвз, придерживая паршивца за пояс, чтобы не свалился.

— Мир уродлив и прекрасен одновременно, — серьёзно сказал Криденс. — И я тоже делал уродливые и прекрасные вещи. Иногда — уродливые и прекрасные одновременно.

— Неужели художественно развешивал по веткам чьи-то кишки? — ухмыльнулся Грейвз, приникая губами к жилке у него на шее.

Криденс на мгновение оцепенел.

— И это тоже, — ровно сказал он.

— Потом расскажешь мне о своей войне? — шёпотом попросил Грейвз. — Если захочешь.

— Сейчас не хочу, — сказал Криденс и поцеловал его первым.

На кухне было неудобно, и они добрались до дивана в гостиной, рухнули на него в обнимку. Грейвз приподнялся, опираясь спиной о подлокотник.

— Понравилось верхом? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Криденс устраивается на нём поудобнее. — Так что, ты поднабрался опыта в Европе?

Криденс замер, опустил голову.

— Ш-ш, я же говорил тебе, что ты свободен, — утешил его Грейвз. — Ну, чего ты куксишься? С кем бы ты ни спал, ты же вернулся ко мне, правда?

Закусив губы, Криденс посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Мне предлагали несколько раз, я отказался, — поведал он. — Но неделю назад я был... в нехорошем доме.

— В каком-таком нехорошем? — хитро спросил Грейвз. Было бы из-за чего переживать — из-за своего любопытства.

— В публичном доме, — пояснил Криденс с мрачностью, которую, наверное, никогда не получится из него вытравить. — Я был с женщиной. И мне стыдно.

— Почему стыдно? У тебя не получилось?

— Почему? — удивился Криеденс. — Ну, то есть, я был почти уверен, что ничего не выйдет... Но потом почему-то вышло.

— И что ты попросил её сделать? — шёпотом уточнил Грейвз, беря его за запястья.

— Я... — Криденс покраснел. — Я попросил её показать всю себя, чтобы я понял, как устроены женщины. И честно признался, что до этого не видел и не знал.

— А про то, что спал с мужчиной, сказал?

— Не сказал, — насупился Криденс. — Но, думаю, она поняла.

— А потом что? — спросил Грейвз, с предвкушением и весельем глядя, как член неумолимо натягивает мальчишке штаны. — Что ты потом сделал?

Криденс облизнулся, тяжело задышал и потянулся расстегнуть ширинку. Грейвз перехватил его руки.

— Стоп. Я не разрешал. Сначала расскажешь мне всё. Итак, что ты сделал?

— Я потрогал её везде и всё рассмотрел, — сказал Криденс. — Теперь я понимаю, как это — быть в прошлом женатым, но потом спать с красивыми парнями вроде меня.

— А ты, я смотрю, стал очень уверен в себе, — заметил Грейвз. — Кому я сказал — не лезть! Мне тебя связать?

Раскрасневшийся, с шальными и голодными глазами, Криденс закивал и сам свёл руки за спиной.

— Хочу посмотреть, что вы в этом находите, сэр, — сказал он.

Грейвз применил беспалочковое Инкарцеро, и верёвки надёжно обхватили запястья Криденса. До тех пор, пока он не решит превратиться в обскура, конечно.

— Рассказывай, — велел Грейвз. — Отсасывать ты научился, насколько я успел тебя научить, а лизать теперь умеешь?

— Она сказала, что у меня неплохо получается, — хрипло сказал Криденс. — Я просил научить меня дарить удовольствие, и, кажется, я способный ученик.

— А потом ты взял её? Лёг сверху и...

— И вошёл в неё, да, — выдохнул Криденс. — Мне понравилось. Но всё было совсем по-другому, не так, как с тобой.

— Я надеюсь, ты не превратился в обскура и не разнёс это милое заведение? — поинтересовался Грейвз.

— Не-ет... — протянул Криденс и поёрзал на нём. — Чего вы добиваетесь, сэ-эр?

— Больше не ходи в такие места, — посоветовал Грейвз. — Твоё любопытство я понимаю, но тебя твой поступок не красит. Конечно, пытаться понравиться и научиться ухаживать куда сложнее, но всё же больше так не делай. Договорились?

— Да...

— А обо мне ты думал? — ухмыляясь, спросил Грейвз.

— Ещё как! — воодушевился Криденс. Он подвигал связанными руками и убедился, что не высвободится из верёвок. — Подожди, ты же не...

— Вспомнил, что я тебе обещал? — спросил Грейвз. — Я обычно выполняю свои обещания, знаешь?

— Нет, ты же не можешь! — запротестовал Криденс. — Я не буду кончать в одежде! Я не стану!

— Ты кончишь в штаны как миленький, — угрожающе произнёс Грейвз. — Это я тебе гарантирую. Расслабься и рассказывай, что ты обо мне думал.

Криденс застонал и заёрзал, пытаясь потереться, пришлось прикрикнуть на него.

— Я... я хотел тебя... опять хотел тебя разложить и трахать, — сбивающимся шёпотом проговорил он, поддаваясь. — И ещё на четвереньках. А потом отдаться тебе.

— Фантазировал на ночь? — деловито осведомился Грейвз, сжимая его бёдра, чтобы не вздумал дёргаться. — Про что?

— Про то, как я отсасываю тебе на работе, — простонал Криденс. — У тебя же есть пафосный кабинет с закрытым столом? Только представь: ты кого-нибудь отчитываешь, а под столом я, облизываю твой член.

Грейвз всерьёз задумался, кто из них сейчас кончит первым.

— А ещё?

— Пощади! — взмолился Криденс.

— Ага, уже просишь пощады! — обрадовался Грейвз. — Ну уж нет. Не хочешь рассказывать — расскажу я. Полгода я спускал себе в кулак, могу и растянуть удовольствие сейчас.

— А то я не делал то же самое! — взвыл Криденс. — Да отпусти уже!

Волосы липли у него к щекам, глаза покраснели.

— Серьёзно отпустить? — встревожился Грейвз.

— Да нет, конечно! Продолжай нести эту ересь!

— Ну, во-первых, если бы ты застал меня на работе, а не здесь, я бы точно использовал стол не по назначению, — заговорил Грейвз, то и дело облизываясь. Ох, закончились спокойные ночки! — Знаешь, как бывает сладко, когда тебя не раздевают полностью, а заставляют только приспустить штаны?

Криденс, видимо, представил, потому что застонал, откидываясь назад и тщетно покачивая бёдрами.

— А потом кладут грудью на стол и прижимают так, что ты не можешь пошевелиться, — продолжал Грейвз. — И ты прогибаешься в пояснице, чтобы удобнее было входить... — Он скосил глаза — ширинка уже готова была лопнуть, и на ткани проступало небольшое тёмное пятнышко. — Да я смотрю, ты уже истекаешь.

— Ещё нет, — прохрипел Криденс, сжимая его коленями. — Немного осталось. А во-вторых?

— Никакого во-вторых, — ответил Грейвз. — Просто представь, как я буду тебя трахать после полугода разлуки. Выебу так, чтобы сидеть не смог. За шесть месяцев. За письма из двух строчек. За то, что информацию об операции в Бристоле я получил от какого-то агента, а не от тебя. За то, что я тут сходил с ума, срывался на подчинённых...

— И спускал в кулак, — не сдержался Криденс. Он кусал губы, ахал, стонал и непрестанно дёргался.

— Вот именно. Так что ты, паршивец, сейчас меня порадуешь и пустишь струйку как тебе было сказано, иначе я сдеру с тебя штаны, перевяжу член и буду трахать сколько вздумается! А ты будешь только умолять и вертеть задницей, пока я...

— Нет, сэр, пожалуйста, нет! — вскрикнул Криденс, а потом зашёлся в стонах и всхлипах, судорожно повёл плечами, выгнулся, и у него на штанах расплылось мокрое пятно.

— Умница, — похвалил Грейвз. — Иди сюда.

Криденс лёг на него как был, связанный, дрожащий и взмокший.

— О-о-о... — запоздало простонал он. — Какие ты знаешь слова... неподобающие солидному джентльмену... И я не думал... что так получится... Что такое может быть. Что я поддамся.

— Ну что ты, — успокоил Грейвз, оглаживая его спину. — У тебя впереди ещё много открытий. А вот сейчас я тебя точно выебу. На четвереньках.

День прошёл как в тумане. Они совокуплялись, потом спали, потом опять совокуплялись, а потом сил больше не осталось ни на что, и они просто лежали обнявшись и наблюдая, как закатный луч ползёт по стене гостиной.

Грейвз провалился в счастливую дремоту, Криденс дышал рядом, закинув на него голую ногу, одежда валялась на полу, а укрывал их только многострадальный плед.

— Я ведь поймал Гриндевальда, — тихо сказал Криденс и замер, ожидая ответа. Грейвз вышел из дремоты так резко, будто его облили холодной водой.

— Что? — переспросил он.

Он не получал никаких сообщений об этом, газеты не трубили о важном событии, агенты не обрывали телефон.

— Я его поймал, — повторил Криденс.

— И... — тихо проговорил Грейвз. — Ты его отдал властям?

— Нет.

— Ты его убил?

— Я напал на него, — вздохнул Криденс. — Я тогда уже разобрался, как убивать медленно. Высасывать жизнь и магию по капле. Он долго сопротивлялся... Сильный и живучий. А потом пришёл другой маг.

— И отбил его?!

Грейвз приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо Криденса, светлое и безмятежное, обрамлённое чёрными локонами.

— Нет. Он вымолил у меня его жизнь.

— Мерлин великий, и ты отдал?!

Криденс помолчал, задумчиво поглаживая его по плечу.

— Он встал на колени, когда понял, что ему со мной не справиться. И я... я вспомнил тебя и меня. Нас. И отдал. Он забрал Гриндевальда и ушёл.

Едва переводя дыхание, Грейвз откинулся на подушку.

— Ты понимаешь, что Гриндевальд, едва только оклемается, опять возьмётся за старое? Опять будут смерти и разрушения, угроза войны, и...

— Я предупредил их, что, если что-то подобное произойдёт, я приду за ними обоими, — спокойно сказал Криденс. — И умирать они будут в мучениях. — Помолчал. — Персиваль, я вправду не знаю, правильно ли поступил. Не знаю, что это со мной было. Я шёл убивать. После теракта в Мюнхене и того, что я там увидел, я шёл убивать.

Некоторое время Грейвз потрясённо молчал.

— Это было милосердие, Криденс, — сказал он. — Я не вправе осуждать тебя за это.

— Я обладаю силой большей, чем Гриндевальд, — сказал Криденс. — Я самый сильный маг в мире. И я понял, что главное — это не использовать эту силу. Не доказывать что-то с её помощью. А просто знать, что она есть. И потому я и пощадил его — чтобы у него тоже был шанс это понять.

— Влияние Скамандера?

— Нет. Не знаю. Я найду себя в этом мире, обещаю, сам, без подсказок, — улыбнулся Криденс. — Ведь здесь есть и другие преступники, помимо Гриндевальда, правда? Но я никогда не буду использовать свою силу там, где она не нужна.

— Потому что ты не Гриндевальд, — тихо сказал Грейвз. — Ты совсем другой.

Кажется, сейчас на его груди лежал будущий самый молодой начальник департамента магического правопорядка США, но это обещала быть уже новая история.


End file.
